


【金钱组】2017

by Nicollian



Series: 【金钱组】2017 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 71,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian
Relationships: Amechu - Relationship
Series: 【金钱组】2017 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542034
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	1. 【2017】春光乍泄

前尘

2017年12月31日 23点51分 纽约时代广场

第一朵烟花在时代广场上方绽放的时候，王耀正捂着耳朵和嘉龙通话，周围人惊叹的声音此起彼伏，他不得不更加低下头，在嘈杂的间隙捕捉电话里传出的声音。尽管嘉龙提高了音量，他还是不能清晰分辨对方的话语。直到身边人从他手中抽走手机，他下意识抬起头去寻，眼睛里因此倒映出烟火绽放时的刹那芳华和凋零后的寂寞流离。

抢走手机的罪魁祸首现在附在他耳边，声音里透着不加掩饰的兴奋。

“这是2017年的最后一场烟火盛会。新年就要到来，一切都会有所不同。”

真的会有所不同吗？王耀心底有一闪而过的嗤之以鼻，无论事实已经证明过很多次，烦恼并不会随着新年的到来自动离开，旧的一年无法解决的问题，新的一年仍要受其困扰，人们却还是一厢情愿地相信所谓的‘新年神话’,坚持所有灰色调的情绪都会留在不堪回首的过去，新年便是重新开始的契机。

王耀从阿尔弗雷德手中拿回手机，通话已经结束，王嘉龙发来"明天再聊"的短信打消了王耀回电的念头。被人群冲散了的亚瑟和弗朗西斯不知何时又回到了他们身边，弗朗西斯手里还多了两瓶开封的红酒，亚瑟则小心翼翼地端着一个盛有小半杯红酒的高脚玻璃杯。即使经过艰难的挣扎才突破重围与他们团聚，亚瑟的金发还纹丝不动地贴在头皮上，相比之下弗朗西斯要狼狈得多，恰恰及肩的金色卷发失去了往日的柔顺与华丽，杂乱地挂在脑袋上，白色羽绒服更是被酒瓶里溢出的紫红色液体浸染。伊万和阿尔弗雷德各从弗朗西斯那里拿走一瓶红酒，在热闹到有些失真的气氛里仰头畅饮，弗朗西斯抱怨两人的强取豪夺，声音却被人海的嘈杂淹没，但过了一阵，他便全然忘记这件事，带着微醺的笑容往亚瑟身上靠，亚瑟闻到他身上浓郁的酒气后便不留情地将他推给了王耀。

弗朗西斯从大衣口袋里掏出一件方形金属质地酒壶，是二战时期流行的古董款式。取下壶盖后他把酒壶送到了王耀胸前，大方地和王耀分享最后的私藏。王耀接过酒壶，不出意外在壶身发现五个按照字母表顺序排位刻上的字母“ABCFS”。

A是America,B是Britain,C是China,F是France,S是Soviet。每一个字母都代表一个强大或者曾经强大的国家。

“上一次我们这样聚在一起还是七十多年前。”弗朗西斯的声音里有不可思议的喜悦和不易察觉的缅怀，他指着悬挂在时代广场上方等待新年到来的那一刻就降下的水晶球说，“瞧，有些东西还是没有变化。”

王耀顺着他手指的方向看过去，自1907年以来，纽约的经典原创——一个巨大的水晶球，重11875磅，宽12英尺——年年都会在时代广场降下。弗朗西斯口中的“上一次”是指1945年的最后一天，他们也像这样齐聚纽约在拥挤的广场等待新年到来。彼时一场世界性的灾难刚结束，人们为渴望的和平普天同庆时也为战争遗留的创伤哀恸，还未被战火烧到本土但已经深深卷入漩涡之中的美国人民也同感慰藉和悲伤，但比起其他地区军民共同承受的漫长的深重的苦难，在两洋之外一直享受着和平和繁荣的美国人民显然更容易走出战争的阴影，他们乐观地对新年寄予厚望，在水晶球的下方共同为新年倒数。

在战争中结成同盟最终共用迎来胜利，并顺理成章成为安理会五位常任理事国的五位先生却与周边欢呼的人群形成了鲜明对比。他们矜持优雅，笑容里暗含鬼胎，争锋相对的气流通过眼神的交汇无声传递，相对无言的气氛使他们与现场的热闹和激情格格不入。全世界还沉浸于眼前来之不易的和平带来的喜悦中，他们已经在为新的“战争”谋虑。美苏之间的矛盾在战后迅速升温，并且难以调和，与之相对应的是中国国内两党之间的冲突和对立也越来越激烈。在本应该为一件相同的喜事庆祝的时刻，阿尔弗雷德和伊利亚一边回避对方的视线一边又频频向王耀投来了邀请的目光。

子夜的前一分钟，镶嵌着2688颗沃特福德三角水晶的球体伴随漫天飞舞的纸屑彩带徐徐降落，王耀看见一些亮闪闪的碎片落到了同伴们的头上和肩上。

“五、四、三、二、一......新年快乐！”

人群爆发出最热烈的欢呼声，无数焰火冲上天穹，似繁花在无尽黑夜极致绚烂地盛开，转瞬又像是赤金色的大雨满城散落。五彩流光在满怀喜悦仰头观赏的人们脸上交错，拥挤的广场被烟花绽放时刹那的芳华笼罩。相同的快乐在陌生之间快速传递，单纯的笑容富有感染力，带动了群一波又一波的情绪高涨。

“新年快乐！”弗朗西斯打开香槟，白色的泡沫飞溅出来。离他最近的王耀首当其冲，头发、衣领都被清甜的酒水打湿。

“新年快乐。”阿尔弗雷德漫不经心地附和弗朗西斯的祝福，从裤侧口袋里抽出手帕递给王耀。

“谢谢。”王耀接受了阿尔弗雷德的好意，但对方势在必得又信心满满的眼神让他的心沉了几分。

在阿尔弗雷德和伊利亚看似诚意满满的争夺中，他已经沦为一颗举足轻重的棋子，左右都是受人摆布。在国家惨遭侵略家园朝不保夕的情势下，他不可避免要依赖欧美强国的外援抵抗侵略。通过这种援助关系，他和阿尔弗雷德走近了。中国人常言“拿人手短，吃人嘴软”，面对阿尔弗雷德时他未免底气不足。自阿尔弗雷德开始介入国共矛盾并不遗余力地促使苏联接受蒋介石领导的国民政府的正统地位时，王耀便已隐约觉察到阿尔弗雷德打着和平的口号下掩藏的祸心。

太平洋战争的爆发使美国人相信扶持一个强大的中国有利于打击日本的侵略，而社会主义势力在世界范围的蔓延则再次让美国人意识到一个强大的中国还能够成为遏制苏联在东亚扩张的屏障——前提是，中国的国家政权不能被共产党掌握。

美国希望苏联支持国民政府的统治，阿尔弗雷德则希望伊利亚接受以资本主义色彩存在的王耀。但无论是阿尔弗雷德还是美方领导人都不愿意为维持国民党的统治与苏联正面交锋，他们希望让出部分东亚红利换取苏联在对华政策上的妥协。

1945年2月的雅尔塔会议，美苏两国便在中方人员缺席的情况下签署了以损害中国东北利益换取苏联对盘踞在东北的日本关东军作战的不平等协定。一个月后王耀才被告知这项秘密协定的存在，说是奇耻大辱一点也不为过。听完汇报后站起来的一瞬，他感觉天旋地转，眼前一黑几乎要瘫倒在办公室。

对一千多年来来盘踞在北方的蛮国，王耀的期待值向来不高。听闻对方推翻封建君主制建立无产阶级政党执政的民主国家后，王耀也只是稍感惊奇。他推翻帝制建立资本主义民主共和国在前，倒是头一次听说社会主义共和国。而后，他受好奇心驱使了解了“马列思想”，心有所动，不免也对在国内艰难生存的共产党抱有同情。但当时他还循着几千年的发展轨迹，期望尽快重建一个强大而统一的国家，使百姓能安居乐业，免受战乱之苦，对期间种种黑暗便也时常睁只眼闭只眼。只是事与愿违，强敌入侵，硝烟四起，从东北到华北再到东南，半数国土沦丧，生灵涂炭，他又将抗战驱敌放在了首位。可就在战争的最后关头，他的盟友们又一次将他“出卖”。往日签署不平等条约时，他至少还能知道条约的内容，如今这些人已经进阶到“擅作主张”的地步，从头到尾将他这个当事国摒除在外。原本就对贪婪的北方邻国不抱期望的王耀现在也谈不上多么失望，不过是愤怒，真正让他心寒的是远隔重洋的年轻国家。

打着“正义”和“自由”的名号暗中遣飞虎队入华作战，并在军事和经济上提供慷慨援助的美利坚合众国，一度用他开朗的笑声和乐观的态度缓解了王耀对正面战场连连失利的焦虑。在抗战最艰难的那些年，美方的援助更像是为中国提供了一颗定心丸。王耀如溺水之人视阿尔弗雷德为最后的救命稻草，连从前的恩怨似乎都变得不那么重要了。但就在曙光出现时，残酷的现实却再一次展现振聋发聩的力量，王耀来不及沉迷于“盟友互助”的假象便被迫清醒。

“新年快乐。”伊利亚似乎想要展露具有亲和力的笑容，但无论他怎么努力，他的笑仍像是由风雪浇灌出来，天生带着高傲和冷漠。

王耀露出和面对阿尔弗雷德时一样中立的笑容，对他说：“新年快乐。”

不知是谁起了头，合唱的声音像浪潮一样由远及近，越来越整齐也越来越清晰。

“Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
And days of auld lang syne?  
......”

将经典苏格兰歌曲变成美国新年庆祝中的必备曲目是一位在美国广播电台工作的加拿大人的创举。元旦如约而至后阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯最先放逐自己与人群纵情欢歌。王耀在这些没有牵挂的笑声中显得无所适从，他既不愿意让自己的不快乐影响周遭的人，又无法放逐自己参与这份苦尽甘来的喜悦。

“你应该高兴一些，我们刚赢了一场史无前例的战争。还记得在战场上听着大炮和枪声度过的新年吗？”亚瑟将冒着白沫的啤酒瓶塞到王耀手中，难得没有装腔作势故显矜贵，“即使在那样的情况下，我们都能苦中作乐，现在有什么理由不开怀大笑呢？”

王耀和他碰了酒瓶，牵动嘴角勉强露出微笑。当他让自己高兴起来的时候就发现并没有想象中的那么难。烟花很美，每一次绽放都令人发自内心的感动，满心的愁绪在这一刻也愿意为来之不易的胜利妥协。阿尔弗雷德举起酒瓶邀大家一起庆祝，微醺的表情带着迷离的笑容，眼神却异常沉静。一一巡视过众人后，他打了一个酒嗝，说：“For auld lang syne！For old long since！”

“For our victory！”亚瑟的补充毫不迟疑又庄重。

“For the end of the war！”弗朗西斯也用憧憬的语气说。

“For future！”伊利亚字字铿锵。

最后的目光落在了王耀身上，他所有的期望都凝聚到一个简短的词中，但是说出来又如此的艰难：

“For peace！”

即使对未来已经有了模糊的担忧，但王耀还不曾想到从他口中说出的“Peace”像是一个具有反作用的魔咒。战争并未彻底终结战争，唯一的改变是曾经并肩作战的盟友劳燕分飞，奔赴属于各自的战场，甚至调转枪头相互伤害，至死方休。

阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟相互看了一眼，他们是最先预见未来的人，后来著名的铁幕演说此时已在筹备中。亚瑟亲自指导了演讲稿的撰写，但他和阿尔弗雷德仍佯装不知情，在世界都被《Auld lang syne》的美妙旋律陶醉时，和王耀等三人举起酒瓶一同庆祝新年。

那是最后一次，他们能因为同一件事毫无芥蒂地开怀大笑，善意地取笑对方在战争内外愚蠢的表现。阿尔弗雷德甚至模仿在易北河不期而遇的美国侦察兵和苏军战士，同伊利亚勾肩搭背。亚瑟向一位举着照相机正在记录时代广场热闹景象的年轻男记者支付了丰厚的报酬，要求他为阿尔弗雷德和伊利亚拍摄一张罕见的合影。记者完成自己的任务后又提议为他们五人拍一张合影。弗朗西斯第一个表示赞同，他把亚瑟拉进镜头，又对还在镜头外犹豫的王耀说：“来吧，不要害怕，这不是摄魂的机器。”

弗朗西斯对清朝末年的中国百姓恐惧照相机的事情记忆深刻，即使今非昔日，弗朗西斯的“幽默”仍时常围绕那段时间王耀及其国人所呈现的“愚昧”展开。亚瑟也朝他招手，他如果不过去，就太不合群了。但就算他走到他们中间了也还是会显得格格不入，除了他，其他人都是金发白皮高鼻深目的欧罗巴人，他在这个群体中间就像是落入水中却永远不能晕染开的一滴墨。

从鸦片战争开始到现在，他已经和这些欧罗巴人打了一个世纪的交道，可他还是没有学会怎么和他们相处。他们的张扬，他们的自信，像是一团火焰，从欧亚大陆的西边蔓延到东边，从太平洋的东海岸燃烧至西海岸，令一切他熟悉和自豪的事物都跟随落后的旧制度灰飞烟灭。他明确地感觉到自己身体里的一部分变得空洞了，“破而后立”之说能缓解他的焦虑，但对重塑自信无济于事。

阿尔弗雷德的一条胳膊架在王耀肩上，立刻有一股明亮又粘稠的醛香钻入王耀的鼻息。虽然他和伊利亚都是二战中的大英雄，但是显然这个热情洋溢，笑容开朗，犹如阿波罗般阳光英俊的青年在世界范围内更受欢迎。王耀转过头看阿尔弗雷德，一朵烟花恰好在他身后的天空中绽放，火光照亮了黑暗的苍穹也照亮了阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，在昏暗暧昧的夜色中难辨色彩的双眸仿若寒星。

“活在当下，过去的就让他过去，未来的就等他慢慢来，现在的焦虑并不能缓解未来的忧愁。”阿尔弗雷德别过脸在王耀耳边轻声说，但他的眼睛还一直盯着镜头。

他透过王耀脸上完美的笑容看到躯壳下负重的灵魂，而王耀却发现自己完全不了解这个将半个身体的重量都压在他身上的年轻国家。正式向法西斯宣战后，阿尔弗雷德不遗余力地把自己塑造成一个没有城府且乐于助人的美式英雄，参战的美国士兵也在战场之外向世界各地传播他的优秀品质——乐观、自信、勇敢和善良。王耀不否认阿尔弗雷德在二战中的英勇表现以及在列强瓜分中国时对王耀表现出隐约于心有愧的善良，但王耀也不能忘记在珍珠港被偷袭前，这个家伙还是个发战争财，对欧洲战场的节节失利视若无睹，只妄想在最后关头挺身而出收拾残局并坐收渔翁之利的军火商，毫无道义可言。

镜头捕捉到五位常任理事国先生微笑的瞬间，老式照相机发出耀眼的镁光。

七十多年后，阿尔弗雷德才拿出那张已经褪色的老照片，对照着时代广场的建筑选好位置。

“就是这个角度，我们当时就站在这里。”阿尔弗雷德把照片递给王耀，期待对方能对他的话表示赞同。

王耀是第一次看见这张照片，尽管他是照片里的主人公之一。他们当初征用了别人的相机，只有阿尔弗雷德给小记者留下了联系方式，其他人都在后续繁忙的事务中忘记索要照片，再后来提起这事就显得不合时宜了。

值得庆幸的是照片上的每个人都呈现了各自最好的状态，稍纵即逝的快乐在黑白照片里获得了永恒。王耀把照片递给似乎对此很感兴趣的弗朗西斯后，听见他轻声叹息。时代广场上方的水晶球已经沿着钢柱降落到底端。时代在改变，水晶球也在不断改造升级，现在除了镶嵌在表面的三角形水晶切片，它还配有三万多个LED灯展现丰富多彩的光影效果。

零点的逼近让广场上又喊响统一的倒计时声。阿尔弗雷德的手悄悄握住王耀冰冷的指尖，立刻被王耀挣脱。他锲而不舍又尝试了一次，王耀没有再拒绝。大家都在挂在高楼大厦外的LED屏幕上显示的秒数，没有人注意他们这拥挤的一角。频繁的接触使他们的聚会也不再隆重，就连一向讲究的亚瑟也换下了精致的西服套装，老老实实换上厚实保暖的羽绒服。

下午经过时代广场的地铁还未停运时，他们就站在等候区排队等待入场。名声大振的时代广场新年倒计时吸引了世界各地的游客，让本就水泄不通的广场更加拥挤。他们跟随人流到达某个位置后就被困住了，直到零点还是没能继续往前挪动一厘米。

倒数进行到最后一秒，广场上几百万人发出震耳欲聋的尖叫，各大企业的新年祝词显示在四面八方的大屏幕上。在落下的彩带和纸屑里，亲友、恋人乃至陌生人，白种人、黄种人和黑种人，不计回报地相互拥抱祝福。王耀还在想新年的第一个拥抱给谁时，弗朗西斯便张开手臂力所能及地把大家都纳入了怀抱。在过去的2017年里五大常任理事国之间有无数的争执和对立，但在这一秒，他们只是曾在彼此的岁月里参演过轰轰烈烈且独一无二的剧情的老友。阿尔弗雷德也从另一个方向拥抱大家，用了比弗朗西斯更大的力气，像是要抓住什么正在流逝的东西。

亚瑟被挤在了最中间，连喘气都变得艰难。他如同罐头里的沙丁鱼，扬起因为缺氧而涨红了的脸大骂阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯是两个蠢货。

王耀必须趴在阿尔弗雷德胸口才能勉强站立。新年的必备曲《Auld lang syne》再次回荡在广场上方时，亚瑟的挣扎渐渐停止。

“Should auld acquaintance be forgot,（怎能忘记旧日朋友）  
And never brought to mind?（心中能不怀想）  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot（怎能忘记旧日朋友）  
And days of auld lang syne?（友谊天长地久）  
......”

尽管知道对旧时光的缅怀只会徒增现在的失落，人类还是热衷于寻找岁月中那些被忽视的细节，并痛惜当时的惘然。王耀轻轻环住阿尔弗雷德的腰，温暖的醛香从美国人敞开的领口散了出来，这并不是阿尔弗雷德最喜欢的味道。这种味道过于粘稠，通常用来烘托那些香甜的香气。阿尔弗雷德认为这种气味适合冬天，而他是属于夏天的人。他的生日，他热情开朗的性格，都有夏的烙印。他迷恋夏天从海洋上经过的风为漫长的海岸线带来的气息，潮湿清凉。但是王耀更加钟情这类攻击性弱、温暖感强的香气，他罔顾阿尔弗雷德的真实诉求，仅顺从自己的心意，在情人节、圣诞节等一切需要礼物烘托气氛的节日，送出一瓶瓶醛香型香水，成功攻占了阿尔弗雷德的洗浴间、收纳柜。阿尔弗雷德最后别无选择，只能从众多醛香型香水中挑选一款让他感觉不那么黏腻的气味。

与不动声色利用经济将彼此捆绑到一起致使阿尔弗雷德在两国关系中逐渐丧失主动权的做法一样，王耀在生活中也擅长发挥不漏锋芒的控制欲。阿尔弗雷德为此多次提出严正抗议，但因对方狡猾善辩，最后往往不了了之。

阿尔弗雷德低下头，在王耀耳边说：“以前我认为你不善交际，至少是不懂得如何跟我们这些西方人打交道。但现在我才明白，当时的你只是遇到了自己不擅长的领域。”

“什么是‘不擅长的领域’？”王耀挑眉反问。

“你不擅长在处于被支配的地位时与人交际，因为你没有那样的经验。你只擅长趾高气昂地和人交流，新中国成立到现在，虽然国际局势还没能让你真正变得趾高气昂，但至少你掌握了不少主动权。这才是你擅长的领域，所以你又能如鱼得水地在国际舞台上周旋了。”阿尔弗雷德声音里带着揶揄的笑意，因为他想起圆滑的王耀是怎样一点点磨灭东方世界在他心中的神秘感。

“我很意外，你会有这样的看法。”王耀虽然这么说，语气却一点也不意外。

“我比你想象的更了解你。你知道，其实我们很相像，或者说我是西方版的你，而你是东方版的我。”阿尔弗雷德诚恳地说。他这论调或许听来奇怪，他是西方多个文明源头经过几千年的融合发展演变最终呈现出来的集大成者，王耀则是远东文明源头一路自我完善却又突然在西方文明冲击下顽强留存下来的集大成者。他们之间有太多的不同之处，但真正了解对方后，又发现相似之处似乎更多。

倒计时结束后，人群陆陆续续散开。游客仍执着于滞留在终于空旷了的广场上拍照留念，亚瑟又找来一个拉美裔青年替他们拍摄合影。青年显然是认出站在他面前的国家先生们了，捂着嘴惊呼“OMG”，并询问几位只存在电视报纸上的国家先生能否与他合影。没人提出反对意见，阿尔弗雷德便代替大家点了头。

阿尔弗雷德把老照片交给青年，要求他按照片上的角度选景。青年对照着照片上的街景选好角度，然后冲几人比了一个“OK”的手势。阿尔弗雷德像以前那样把胳膊架到王耀肩上，面对镜头露出笑容。说不出来为什么，王耀很喜欢他的笑容。或许是他的笑容很特别，初看只觉是年轻人朝气蓬勃的神色，自信张扬，再细细端详便能瞧出一些冷漠的嘲讽意味。

天空初现鱼肚白，因为新年聚到一起的老友们就像是十二点后就会被打回原形的辛迪瑞拉，退下凡人的伪装恢复另一重身份。他们没有道别，也没有结伴，冷漠地散入人群中投奔不同的远方。

春光乍泄

没走多远，阿尔弗雷德便跟了过来。王耀侧头看了他一眼，却没说什么。他们安静地走出百老汇第七大道，又走出几个空荡荡的街区。

“我们来玩一个游戏？”阿尔弗雷德突然提议。

“NO。”王耀不假思索地拒绝。

阿尔弗雷德像是没有听到王耀的声音，仍兴致勃勃地说：“你一定知道我说的是什么游戏。我们朝反方向走，老规矩，如果两个人都回头了，或者走到路的尽头两个人都没有回头，那就算我输。可如果我们中有一个人回头，而另一个人没有回头，那就算你输了。”

王耀停下脚步，无奈地看着总是不时暴露孩子气的美国先生。

“这一次的赌注是什么？”

“输了的人必须坦诚内心真实的感受。如果害羞，可以只说那三个字。”

王耀的眼皮隐隐抽搐，他没有想到阿尔弗雷德会提出这样的赌注，但内心深处却又似乎并不意外。

“这很无聊，那三个字对于你来说只是游戏的赌注，你不会把它当真，所以即使你赢了你也不能得到什么。”

“Life is like a game.(人生就像是一场游戏。)”阿尔弗雷德无所谓地耸肩，“不去赌，就永远不知道你会得到什么。”

王耀不赞同阿尔弗雷德游戏人生的态度，如果生活让阿尔弗雷德感觉枯燥或乏味了，他一定会做些什么改变现状，不分场合不分时机。就像去年四月王耀和上司到佛罗里达州进行国事访问期间，阿尔弗雷德便充分发挥了他的任性。

阿尔弗雷德承认他反复无常的性格会给身边的人造成困扰，就连最擅长隐忍不发的王耀也常常因为他濒临歇斯底里的边缘。但他并非生来如此，上个世纪起他的性格里就有了不那么令人喜欢的妄自尊大，却不至于给别人造成精神上的折磨。不知道具体从什么时候起，他的狂妄自大变本加厉，对不能顺其心意发展的事情越来越没有耐心。

当他意识到这个问题时，外界已经给了他“目空一切”的评价。可是阿尔弗雷德不认为他在王耀及其上司访美期间有任何不恰当的言行举止。

那是新上司执政后中国最高领导人第一次赴美进行正式国事访问，阿尔弗雷德格外上心。当天他站在上司身边，显出些焦躁的情绪，胸前刺目的鲜红色领带更添了他的不安。鬼知道上司的核心团队打的什么主意，将这已经在某种意义下成为中国代表色的颜色强加于上司和他的身上，就连上司年轻漂亮的妻子也穿了极度醒目的红色连衣裙。他已经想到明天那些善于挖掘周边花絮并以此娱乐大众的媒体会怎样评价他们这样的行为了，他们会夸张地说“为了迎合中国人的口味，美利坚合众国甘愿被染上赤红色”。配合上司说过让中国停止对美国的“强奸”的话，又会是一个绝佳的讽刺题材。不能怪他会这样多想，早在几天前，不少媒体关注的焦点就已经和阿尔弗雷德的预想产生了偏差。哗众取宠的媒体关注晚宴的菜单，因为上司竞选时口无遮拦给出要用巨无霸汉堡招待中国领导的“承诺”。

阿尔弗雷德抬手看了腕上的表，已经过五点了，按照时间表的计划，王耀和他的上司马上就要抵达海湖庄园。

阿尔弗雷德挺直了身体，让自己显得更精神些。他也微侧了头悄悄打量新上司，对方一脸认真的样子让他稍稍放宽了心。说实话，72年的破冰之旅后，他和王耀的会面再没这样紧张担忧过，而这忧虑的源头毫无疑问来自身边的上司。

他知道中国人怎么评价他的上司。上司关于中国的让人啼笑皆非的推特常被各国媒体大肆报道，令这一次两国最高领导的首次会面更加引人注目也更加充满不确定性。

黑色轿车悄无声息地驶上庄园宽阔的道路，在频繁闪烁的镁光灯下停在专门用来迎接贵宾的红毯尽头。王耀的上司携夫人先一步踏上红毯，微笑着冲媒体招手。不用阿尔弗雷德费心提醒，美利坚合众国的总统先生已经热情地伸出手迎了上去。两位上司短暂寒暄后，年轻的东方古国终于低着头钻出汽车，面带无可挑剔的礼貌微笑出现在媒体之前。剪裁合身的西服永远一丝不苟地穿在身上，该扣的纽扣从不肯轻易放弃自己的使命，规规矩矩地将内里风光遮挡得极其严实，一如它的主人多年来呈现出来的性格一般，不声不响，内敛又刚强。

但是包裹再严实的西服也遮挡不住他胸前那海蓝色的、比阿尔弗雷德的眼睛颜色稍微深一点的领带。

“欢迎来到佛罗里达。”阿尔弗雷德摆出自信又灿烂的招牌笑容，主动向来自太平洋彼岸的客人伸出手。

“谢谢。”

相比之下，王耀显得有些冷淡了。敷衍的笑容一闪而过，即使在媒体的长枪短炮前也不愿和他过多地虚伪作态。

阿尔弗雷德抱怨王耀的脾气越烈越坏。王耀不否认，但这并不是他单方面的原因，阿尔弗雷德也在变本加厉地挑战他的底线。年初特朗普总统便不顾中国反对宣称要对台出售几十亿美元的军火，虽然后来守住底线拒绝了台湾当局领导人的通话请求，但在蔡女士过境美国访问中美洲“友邦”时又含糊其辞，并不明确表态是否会与其会见。王耀洞悉那些美国佬的套路，他们总是企图拿台湾问题做与中方贸易谈判的筹码，中美领导人会晤临近时又特意点燃半岛问题，便是为了加大谈判筹码。

王耀不恼恨阿尔弗雷德的寻事生非，真正令他恼恨的是阿尔弗雷德从来不肯反思自己做了什么，只会把责任都推给王耀。半岛问题一直是个死结，现在甚至变成火药桶了。作为半岛双子的邻居，王耀最不愿意看到这样的局面，阿尔弗雷德却在煽风点火后宣称全是因为王耀做的不够多才造成了如今的烂局。

上司的女儿伊万卡特意带上她的两个孩子，为中国的贵宾们表演精心准备的节目。大女儿阿卡贝拉曾因为朗诵唐诗被中国人熟知，通过这个可爱的孩子拉近双方领导人的距离不失为一种外交的好方法。至少王耀在观看小女孩用口音奇怪的中文演唱《茉莉花》时，面上的、眼睛里的神采都柔和了。

气氛轻松的茶点时间结束后，双方领导人又紧锣密鼓地进行了第一次正式会晤。结果令人扫兴，但也都在双方预料之中。当天唯一出乎意料的事不意外地来源于阿尔弗雷德的上司，这个常常出口惊人的领导人再一次给了媒体炒作的绝佳话题。他在餐桌前直言不讳，像是不懂外交辞令，坦承并强调中美双方领导人的第一次会晤没有取得任何成果。在媒体频繁闪烁的镁光灯下，中方代表团不失礼貌的笑容多少有些牵强。

美方没有在晚宴结束后为远道而来的东方贵宾安排额外的活动。而阿尔弗雷德也没有趁着这个难得的机会暗中“纠缠”王耀，他有要事需同上司商谋。第二天早晨，木已成舟后，阿尔弗雷德才给王耀打电话，约他在别墅群边缘的沙滩上见。

虽然上司将会面地点选在私人产业下，很大程度上是为了绕过国安会的管束让属于他的核心团队接手更多事务，但不得不说这里确实比白宫适合会面，至少为阿尔弗雷德的约会提供了更多浪漫的选择空间。

他在沙滩椅上躺了一阵，闭着眼惬意地感受海风的轻抚和早晨温柔日光的亲吻。当他听见细微的碎石沙砾被踩踏碾压的声响后，转头看向来人。

“为什么穿这么隆重？这里只有你和我，再有没其他人了。”

王耀看见阿尔弗雷德度假风明显的花衬衫和大裤衩后，微微皱了眉头。对比之下，他身上白衬衫配西服套装的着装打扮确实显得太正式了。但他事先并不知情，不知道阿尔弗雷德是以这样一种随意的方式约他见面。他以为阿尔弗雷德会就早晨的突发事件向他做出合理的说明或者解释，现在看来对方并没有把那件事当回事，更觉得没有向他解释的必要。

阿尔弗雷德拍拍身边空着的另一张沙滩椅，对王耀说：

“躺着享受日光浴，我敢说你很久没这么做过了。”

王耀盯着他一言不发，没有任何动作。

“放心，没有记者，也没有任何工作人员。我说过了，这里只有我们。”阿尔弗雷德知道他在担忧什么，这个时候，两位上司正在隔壁草坪上漫步闲谈，媒体的注意力都被他们吸引过去了，不会有人想到他们会在沙滩上约见。更何况，他已经让庄园的保安看守好这一片区域，不会有外人闯进来。

王耀慢条斯理解开西服的扣子，将褪下的外套搭在沙滩椅的扶手上，然后又将衬衫的袖子往上折叠了几层。

阿尔弗雷德盯着他的动作，因为戴着墨镜的缘故，王耀无法得知他隐藏在镜片后的目光里带着怎样暧昧而情色的意味。大抵是常年着西服和衬衫的缘故，王耀身上的皮肤因为缺乏阳光的关照显得格外白皙，亚洲人的肤质又普遍细腻，王耀身上更是连毛孔都看不到，更不用说像阿尔弗雷德这样通体长满细碎的金色绒毛了。若非见惯了，阿尔弗雷德定会将这骨肉匀称且白皙光滑的手腕误认为是女人的。

“一觉醒来就收到你送的‘大礼’，我真是受宠若惊。”王耀在阿尔弗雷德身边坐下，姿态放松，语气却严肃而冰冷。

阿尔弗雷德没指望叙利亚的事情能暂时瞒过他，他也猜想到王耀会因这事向他兴师问罪。他放在扶手上的手指头轻轻跳动了几下，再三思忖后，才道：“这不是我跟你的主要矛盾，你没必要参与进来。”

“你故意挑在这个时间节点做出这样的事，不就是为了震慑我、利用我吗？现在外面的人会怎么猜？说我跟伊万之间出现问题了，又或者说我跟你达成了什么不可告人的交易？”王耀冷嘲道。

阿尔弗雷德悻悻地避开王耀锋利的视线。显然王耀又生气了，不过，他应该生气。此前几个月，联合国安理会针对叙利亚化武问题的决议案接连遭到中俄两国反对。中俄一致认为指控叙利亚使用违禁化武的证据不足，因此坚决反对任何针对叙利亚政府及其领导人的制裁。中国从2011年阿拉伯之春爆发开始，就一直站在叙利亚政府的身后。叙利亚政府军在战场上节节失利时，中俄一个出钱一个出力，共同参与了对“叙利亚内战”的干涉，成功帮一度风雨飘摇的巴沙尔政权收复大片失土、稳固执政地位。王耀不是只会出钱的傻子，国际上从未点破但都心照不宣，王耀和叙利亚先生之间已经形成了实质上的“隐性盟友”关系。在他的“一带一路”和人民币国际化的大战略中，叙利亚先生占据举足轻重的位置。

但是中方代表团刚抵达弗罗里达，美方便以叙利亚使用违禁化学武器并无视联合国安理会的敦促为由向叙利亚政府军基地发射了59枚战斧式巡航导弹。值得深思的是执行这一任务的是两艘停在地中海上的伯克级驱逐舰，通常一艘驱逐舰不会一次性携带这么多战斧导弹，而要完成几十枚导弹的调整、调配和部署至少需要半个月时间。

毫无疑问，这是一次蓄谋已久的袭击，特意挑在中国先生及其最高领导人访美时发动，换做谁都不能接受被这样算计。

“事情已经发生了，你现在再怎么骂我也无济于事。我们马上要展开第二轮正式会晤，即使大家都知道我们谈的很不愉快，但是我们还得装出其乐融融的样子。”

就像阿尔弗雷德说的那样，为了第二次会晤能够顺利举行，王耀强忍了一口气，不再就此事继续争讨。

阿尔弗雷德将墨镜往下拉了些，那双剔透的像玻璃珠子一样的蓝眼睛从镜片后露出来，认真地盯着王耀。

“大家都说我们的关系好不到哪儿去，但也坏不到哪儿去。你认为这样的状况还能维持多久？”

王耀还未从郁怒的情绪中脱身，沉着脸不说话。

阿尔弗雷德知趣地换了个话题，“你给我讲讲理由吧。”

“什么理由？”王耀不能理解阿尔弗雷德突然蹦出来的话。

“你的上司刚说了有一千条理由要搞好中美关系。你不用把一千条都说完，你就告诉我一百个。我很好奇，真有那么多理由吗？”

“……”

“昨天的采访，上司的话虽然不假但有些过于坦率了。我希望这一次的会面能在友好和睦的氛围下进行，也希望他们的第二次会晤能实实在在地解决一些问题。”

王耀忍不住嗤笑一声。

“难道你真的指望他们的这次会面能解决什么问题？在我看来，你的上司没有当面指责我继续‘强奸’你就已经让我谢天谢地了。”

阿尔弗雷德就知道王耀也会把这桩旧事拎出来数落他。王耀是个记仇的人，但不是个小气的人，可不知从何时起，他对阿尔弗雷德的容忍度越来越低——至少在阿尔弗雷德自己看来是这样。

阿尔弗雷德知道他没理由委屈，他和王耀原本就是逢场做戏，是不能欢喜的冤家，至多有了一点假戏真做的趋势。但他就是莫名感觉委屈。

“你也经常指责我。”

“那就要问你自己做了什么了。”

“如果我真的做了什么，你还能这样好好的活着吗？”阿尔弗雷德嘀咕。

“我现在活的好，可是我过去活的不好。”王耀转头，语气轻呢，眼神认真，“阿尔弗，你知道你是罪魁祸首吧？”

阿尔弗雷德一时哑然。他知道，他当然知道，他做过的事自然比谁都清楚。到现在他还怀疑是否在过去的某一刻，他已经接近让王耀崩溃的边缘了。只是王耀太擅长伪装，无论多么艰难多么委屈，也不肯卸下面上温柔又冷静的面具。九十年代他跟上司访美，和阿尔弗雷德谈笑风生，滴水不露的表演成功欺骗了阿尔弗雷德。加之一次意外的发生，时任上司做出了转移战略重心的重大决定。王耀就利用这个时间不声不响地发展，发展到阿尔弗雷德幡然醒悟时，他已经站在王位的阶梯下紧盯着阿尔弗雷德了。

“你又是谁痛苦的根源呢？”旧事令阿尔弗雷德心头蒙上了一层阴影，他怨恨王耀的韬光养晦，更怨恨自己的有眼无珠。

王耀竟认真地扳着手指计算起来。当十根手指头都用尽后，他忍不住笑了。

“一双手数不过来。你知道我有很多邻国，陆上的、海上的，即使我什么也不做，他们也会觉得危险。”

“得了吧，你真的什么也没做吗？阮氏玲家的历史书上记载的全是不断反抗某古老大国‘侵略’的血泪史。她反抗的是谁就不需要我明说了吧？再来看看任勇洙——别那样看着我，我知道半岛自古以来就是你的后院，谁都碰不得，现在是什么形势以后也会是什么形势。我真怕你的上司稍后还要浪费几个小时给我们讲中国和半岛的历史渊源。说实话，我对你和任家两兄弟的过去不感兴趣，我只希望你能管好任勇朝。你对他的容忍已经超过了底线，他对你却不见得客气。我早就想替你收拾他了。”

阿尔弗雷德半开玩笑半试探性的语气换来王耀的脸色骤变。

“我的事不劳你操心，你想收拾他也不要打着替我着想的名义。萨德这件事，我跟你还没完。”

阿尔弗雷德不甚明显地撇了撇嘴。这个问题非常敏感，为了维持会面的友好氛围，他决定先避开这个矛盾。他坐起身，向王耀这边靠了靠，兴致勃勃地说：“或者我们来玩游戏。如果我输了，我亲你一下，如果你输了，你亲我一下。怎么样？”

“……”

王耀木着脸看了他一眼，没有一点反应。阿尔弗雷德早习惯了他这人的古板无趣，仍不失兴致地说：

“如果你不满意，我们换一种方式。如果我输了，我亲你两下，如果你输了，你亲我一下。”

阿尔弗雷德越说越离谱，王耀知道他毅力很足，如果不答应他，他还会软磨硬泡上许久，叫人不得安宁，索性先迁就他。

“你想怎么玩？”

“我们用不同的语言说‘我爱你’。谁答不上来，谁就输了。”

王耀习惯性地抿着唇，谨慎的性子让他怀疑这或许是阿尔弗雷德设下的有一个圈套。  
“你不说话，我就当你默认了。先从我开始，I love you。”

阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼，瞳仁折射出太阳的光芒，透彻的蓝色虹膜没有一丝杂质，犹如倒映着晴朗夏空的泉水，清澈荡漾，和不谙世事的婴孩一样纯净。可这双漂亮的蓝眼睛长在阿尔弗雷德身上，长在这个十恶不赦的坏胚子身上。惋惜的情绪在心底蔓延，王耀无声地叹气。

“I love you，I love you……你要是不回答，我就一直这么念下去了。I love you……”阿尔弗雷德又多次重复。

王耀不堪其扰，打断他烦人的声音：

“je t'aime。（法语）”

阿尔弗雷德不假思索地接上：

“ich liebe dich。（德语）”  
“szeretlek。（匈牙利语）”  
“min rakastan sinua。（芬兰语）”  
“te amo,vos amo。（拉丁语）”  
“eu amo-te。（葡萄牙语）”  
“nagligivaget。（爱斯基摩语）”  
“Seni seviyorum。（土耳其语）”

涌到嘴边的词汇让王耀犹豫了片刻，接到阿尔弗雷德眼神的催促后，他才继续说：

“Я люблю тебя。（俄语）”  
“kia hoahai。（新西兰毛里语）”  
“Ch’an Rak Khun。（泰语）”

王耀不敢相信阿尔弗雷德居然掌握了这么多门语言，他一定提前做了功课，有些语言甚至连王耀都不知道是什么。

“mon kontan ou。（克里奥尔语）”  
“Anh ye’u em。（越南语）”  
“Anh ye’u em。（越南语）”  
“爱している。（日语）”  
“Te amo,Tequiero。（西班牙语）”

“我爱你。”阿尔弗雷德画风一转，用王耀最熟悉不过的语言说出了这三个字。

王耀一时神怔，不知道是被这三个字震住了还是仅仅因为他自己词穷了。阿尔弗雷德迫不及待地宣布：“你输了。”

王耀的眼睛里染上了无奈的颜色，他看着阿尔弗雷德，在对方一直含笑的注视下，渐渐败下阵。他妥协似地说一声“好吧”，身体慢慢往前倾，一点一点拉近两人的距离。感受到彼此的呼吸时，他取下阿尔弗雷德的墨镜，在渚清沙白的美好景色里，轻轻吻上阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。那双让他又爱又恨的眼睛有碧海的澄澈有蓝天的高洁，在他羽毛一样的轻触落下时便情不自禁的阖上了。

阿尔弗雷德很享受这样的亲吻，眼皮上酥痒的感觉让他心尖也跟着发颤。近距离下，他闻到了柔柔海风里混杂了王耀身上清爽雅淡的香气，不够激情，却意外的柔软，令他心神荡漾。

“你太狡猾了。”王耀的嘴唇离开后，阿尔弗雷德睁开眼睛抱怨。他绝不会说他很满意这个吻。

“你只让我亲你，但没有指定要亲吻嘴唇。”

阿尔弗雷德心情颇好，也不计较王耀的狡辩，扬着嘴角微笑。但没多久就在轻松愉悦起来的氛围里听见王耀不冷不热地说：“有些话说得多了，就失去原有的意义了。”

第二次正式会晤在商贸以外的重大问题上仍未取得实质性的进展，但是对于矛盾重重的中美双方来说，能在有分歧却不激烈对抗的情况下完成这次会面就已经算圆满了。会议本身的意义远比取得成果重大，阿尔弗雷德和王耀还能坐下来兴平气和地讨价还价总比无话可谈要好。

当天下午，中方人员乘坐专机离开佛罗里达赶赴阿拉斯加州的安卡雷奇。虽然阿尔弗雷德也想再去安卡雷奇给王耀添堵，但是在叙利亚问题上还有诸多后事需要处理，他没有抽身的时间。

阿尔弗雷德趁着两位上司依依惜别而没人注意他们这一隅时，飞快地低下头在王耀的嘴上亲了一下。王耀动了一点怒意，刚要骂他不知分寸，他又把一个包装精美的小盒子塞到王耀手里。

“这是什么？”王耀被他神神秘秘的举动弄得有些糊涂了。

阿尔弗雷德的眼尾挑起了愉悦的幅度。他轻声说：“送给你的小礼物。”

王耀被动地接受了礼物，待上了车离开了湖海庄园后才将礼盒拆开。礼盒里铺了一层黑色天鹅绒布，上面摆放着一个小巧的银色录音笔。

王耀将耳机插上录音笔，按下开始键后，耳朵里立刻响起他们早晨玩“我爱你”的游戏时的录音。一来一往的交锋中囊括了十七种语言的爱情告白，跨越了美洲、欧洲、亚洲、大洋洲、非洲，连通了这个世界的东南西北。当时未觉触动，此时作为旁听者才从这认真又滑稽的对话中，听出了语言的神圣和庄重。尤其是当这些言语与更加庄重的爱情挂上了等号，就变得那样有说服力了。

从前他只觉得有些话说的多了，真的也像是假的了，却不知道有些话听的多了，假的也像是成真了。又或者真真假假本来就没有明确的分界线，端看这场语言的游戏里，有没有人愿意选择相信。

想到还未褪色的旧事，王耀呼出一口白雾，戏谑道：“需要用十七种语言说这句话吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德点头，“当然。如果你能像我一样提前做好功课用十七种语言表达这句话，我会非常高兴。”

王耀蹙眉表示不赞同，“为什么是我说这句话？你确定输的人是我？”

阿尔弗雷德毫无理由的自信，“上一次是你输了，这一次也不会例外。”

“很难说。”王耀挑眉，这不仅仅是关乎运气的游戏，更是一次思想的博弈，或许还能用心理学的内容来解释。在这个过程中，他们需要先判断对方的决策再做出相应的回应。  
阿尔弗雷德问：“准备好了吗？我们开始了？”

“我准备好了。”王耀回答。

他们看着对方一起转身。王耀默数自己离开的步数，他不像阿尔弗雷德那样在意游戏的结果，更不会因此耿耿于怀。他只负责做出自己的判断，享受猜疑的过程。阿尔弗雷德很关注结果，他总想从王耀口中听到一些关于两人关系的特别的话，不惜为此设下重重陷阱。其实要王耀说出那些并不用负责任的情话不难，他一直拿阿尔弗雷德的软磨硬泡没辙，阿尔弗雷德也清楚这一点，却宁愿设计赌局做一些没有十足把握的事也不愿意在这件事上利用他的心软。王耀想不明白为什么。

阿尔弗雷德知道王耀并不能完全看透他，因为他太善变，甚至比女人还反复无常。去年四月，他在海湖庄园哄骗王耀用多个国家的语言向他说“我爱你”，到了五月，他又趁着一带一路峰会召开的契机亲自去了北京，提醒王耀，也提醒他自己——他们是相称的良人却不能并肩称王。

阿尔弗雷德老早就明白这个道理了，但是在海湖庄园时，王耀还执迷不悟地呼吁：中美之间可以避免“修昔底德陷阱”。如果王耀不那么固执，如果阿尔弗雷德做事不那么拖泥带水，他们早点在私人感情上划清界限，事情就简单多了。

美国派出高级代表团参会的消息在峰会召开前两天才被放出。虽然参加峰会并不意味美国未来会加入中国主导的“一带一路”合作组织，也不代表阿尔弗雷德向王耀妥协了，但在外界看来，已经称得上是仅次于英国突然加入亚投行的“神逆转”了。亚瑟于百忙之中抽出时间嘲讽他的“心志不坚”，不甘让王耀抢尽风头又不敢错失商机，左右摇摆后便有了这个欲盖弥彰的决定。阿尔弗雷德狡辩称他只是去凑热闹，完全没有加入“一带一路”的计划。亚瑟却并不买账，他算不上是个称职的“哥哥”，但至少是看着阿尔弗雷德长大的人，阿尔弗雷德心中生长的秘密，王耀未必看得明白，他却看的一清二楚。

“顺势而为并不是一件丢脸的事。”亚瑟在电话里说。

阿尔弗雷德左顾右盼间看见王耀出现在走廊的尽头。顾不得再和亚瑟说什么，他心虚地匆匆结束通话，迎面向王耀走去。

走近后便能看见王耀眼睛下的青色血管存在痕迹明显，一定是经历了一个不眠之夜。阿尔弗雷德不合时宜地戏谑道：

“你的‘小怪物’又给你送了件‘大礼’，惊喜吗？”

王耀看着阿尔弗雷德，眼神不善。阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，继续挑逗王耀敏感的神经，“你和小怪物的友好互助条约还要续吗？你要是不续了，我就再忍那小怪物几年，你要是还想同他续，我就没有耐心了。”

“......”王耀换上欲言又止的无奈神情。

“心软了？”王耀的沉默让阿尔弗雷德皱起眉头。

他真是意外。今天凌晨五点半左右，小怪物又朝日本海方向试射了一枚导弹，以至于在峰会正式召开前，所有国家的领导人都得知了这一消息。小怪物的行为绝非巧合，完全算是在挑衅被外界视为他“监护人”的王耀。继06年宣布成功进行了首次核试验并撕毁了“朝鲜战争”中由中美朝韩四方达成的停火协议后，小怪物又一次令他的监护人陷入难以辩解的尴尬境地。王耀的言行举止已经充分表明他对小怪物失去了耐心，但在阿尔弗雷德认为他对小怪物已经毫无感情可言时，他又不自觉地流露出于心不忍的温柔神情，令阿尔弗雷德憎恨。阿尔弗雷德恨极了他这种令人捉摸不透的感情，尤其是这种感情指向了其他人。

“将来他的武器能不能打到华盛顿还是个未知数，但我知道他现在就能打到北京。小怪物最近越来越疯狂了，我都忍不住为你担心，要是哪天你真的抛弃他，而他又走投无路了，我怀疑他恼羞成怒之下会拉你同归于尽。” 阿尔弗雷德继续煽风点火。

“他不敢。”王耀终于开口了。

“疯子做事是不讲道理的。很多人临死前不去找仇人报仇，而是拉着妻儿陪葬。”见王耀的脸色铁青，阿尔弗雷德又补充道，“我只是做了一个假设。不过我要是快死了，肯定会拉你陪葬，虽然我们隔着太平洋，但你知道这对于我来说不是难事。”

王耀朝阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼，加快脚步走向会议室，但很快又停了下来。阿尔弗雷德刚问他发生了什么，就在会议室的门口看见了任勇朝，对方正用祈求的目光看着王耀。  
阿尔弗雷德秘密赴华不仅是为了王耀，也是为了借此契机举行中美俄日韩朝的六国会面，为将来重启六方会谈做准备。自从进入会议室后，任勇朝的目光便鲜少离开王耀，但因为久久得不到王耀的回应，任勇朝的眼神又染上了怨恨。王耀仍在半岛问题上发表了建议美朝双方采取“双暂停”措施（即美国不谋求颠覆平壤政权，朝鲜停止开发核武）的陈词滥调，阿尔弗雷德颇感无趣，瞥见邻座的任勇洙也是一副心不在焉的模样，再看向另一侧的本田菊，虽然是保持着认真严谨的态度却未必真的上心了。

阿尔弗雷德觉得中日韩三国之间的关系实在有趣，不能用单纯的爱或者恨来形容。他想要看得更清楚，却发现自己很难领会千年历史在这三个民族之间留下的复杂渊源。当初他介入的时候，东亚三国已经走到了分道扬镳的路口。无论是出现在递交投降书的密苏里号战列舰上的王耀和本田菊，还是坐在板门店签署停火协议的板房里的王耀和任勇洙，他们都有一种相似的决绝的表情，像是要将过去的某一段岁月彻底割舍，从此以后，不再牵挂。

由于上个世纪阿尔弗雷德在东亚地区的强势介入，现在再谈中日韩关系必不能绕过美国。上个月二十四日，阿尔弗雷德抵达东京，同日韩两国展开了一场紧急三方秘密会议。阿尔弗雷德在会议正式开始前痛骂了不知天高地厚的北方小怪物，后又迁怒于连日来在半岛问题上冷眼旁观的王耀。继承了盎格鲁撒克逊系外交风格的阿尔弗雷德只想在世界范围内做个麻烦制造者，却并不想真刀实枪地卷入这些斗争中，在半岛问题上也是这样。他先制造半岛紧张局势，阻止王耀整合东北亚，再鼓动日韩增购美方军火，最后迫使王耀在贸易问题上妥协，一石三鸟之计堪称完美。事成之后他只需要以“管束不严”的罪名将半岛责任推给王耀，便可以无罪脱身继续在太平洋上逍遥，等待下一次兴风作浪的机会。可现在这个筹码似乎正在失去该有的作用。

“他可以做得更多，可以对任勇朝发挥更大的影响力，甚至是阻止任勇朝的核试验，只要他能狠下心在贸易和援助上制裁任勇朝。”

“那样做会对朝鲜平民造成不可估量的伤害。”任勇洙小声回应阿尔弗雷德。他虽然不说，但不代表他不明白，阿尔弗雷德以“维护半岛和平”之名冠冕堂皇地插手半岛事务，但事实上，他既不希望朝鲜拥核，也不希望朝鲜问题能真正得到解决。真正能维护半岛和平的只有王耀，所以任勇洙和阿尔弗雷德一样都不能任由王耀置身事外。

但是朝鲜的态度一直以来都非常明确，他们只想和美国直接接触，如果要解决美朝之间的问题必须和美国直接达成协议。而王耀希望半岛的事情可以尽快解决，对于任勇朝的暨越向来睁一只眼闭一只眼。阿尔弗雷德却执意要将王耀拖下水，宣称美朝之间的任何会谈都必须有中方在场。无奈之下，王耀只得妥协，在任勇朝和阿尔弗雷德之间积极斡旋。经过他的不懈努力，美朝双方终于同意在北京举行三方会谈，后来又慢慢发展为六方会谈。朝鲜问题至此成为美国历代政治精英紧紧握在手心的筹码，时不时撩拨一下用来和中国谈判。如果朝鲜问题解决了，美国手中的筹码就少了一块，阿尔弗雷德自然不会甘心。

“如果任勇朝宁愿让人民饿死也要发展核武器，我们就有理由通过安理会对朝鲜的国内事务进行干涉，纠正他们错误的做法。但是迄今为止所有针对朝鲜的有实质性内容的制裁都被否决了，而一次又一次罔顾是非投下反对票的国家正是王耀！”

“上一次的安理会上，中国先生投了赞成票，并且他已经停止了和朝鲜之间的煤炭贸易。”任勇洙再一次提醒健忘的阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德连连被呛，险些气晕了头对任勇洙破口大骂。半岛问题在美朝双方争锋相对而王耀又袖手旁观的情形下已经被推到了风口浪尖，以太平洋总部司令哈里斯为首的军方反华派罔顾白宫意见，借美日联合军演的名义擅作主张让卡尔.文森号航母离开新加坡开到了菲律宾海域，此时此刻还在沿着计划的航线北上。如果明天朝鲜在建军85周年的这个特殊日子实施第六次核试验，那么卡尔.文森号航母将直接开到半岛临近海域，平壤政权或危在旦夕。利用半岛问题和王耀在贸易上做交易是总统先生及其核心团队的主张，但是哈里斯及其背后势力制造的紧张局势已经超过了预期，总统先生大为光火，直言有一半日本血统的哈里斯是个“吃里扒外”的家伙。

哈里斯有没有私心，阿尔弗雷德难以判断，但有一点是确定的：奥巴马时期任命的太平洋总部司令已经不适应新时期的战略需要。

阿尔弗雷德连夜赶到东京。尽管确信韩方不可能背着他在军事和政治问题上与中方私下交流，他还是抱着某种说不清道不明的情绪问任勇洙：“王耀最近和你联系过吗？”

任勇洙瞪大了黑色的眼睛，惊疑不定地看着阿尔弗雷德，神情充满戒备。他摇了摇头，思索片刻后又放柔了声音说：“他不会允许半岛生乱。”

阿尔弗雷德比谁都清楚王耀不会允许半岛生乱，但是朝鲜接二连三的挑衅言行已经严重损害了美国的威严，王耀又似乎下定决心袖手旁观，对美朝之间不断升级的冲突坐视不理，导致局势发展到如今骑虎难下的地步。阿尔弗雷德希望王耀对任勇朝施压，让朝鲜主动放弃第六次核试验的计划，这样卡尔.文森号航母便能以美韩军演的名义在半岛附近耀武扬威后风风光光地离开。可是中方这一次异常沉得住气，眼看箭已经在弦上一触即发了，他们还关注国内那些芝麻绿豆的事对外界的风云变化显得无动于衷。

阿尔弗雷德在中东的战略布局已经被伊万打破，他不希望在这个时候引爆半岛矛盾，而比他更不愿意承受战乱之苦的是任勇洙。就像外界戏言的那样，谁打朝鲜，朝鲜就打韩国。相比紧邻的韩国，与朝鲜隔着一片海域的日本更为安全，但为了应对最坏的情况，本田菊也令沿海城市做好了紧急避难准备。

就在阿尔弗雷德等人一筹莫展之际，随行助理走进来向他汇报刚刚得到的消息：“先生，华盛顿传来消息，中方最高领导请求与总统通话。”

阿尔弗雷德突然站起来，内心被巨大的喜悦冲击着，无处释放。

“手机借我一下。”阿尔弗雷德朝任勇洙伸出手。

任勇洙虽然很疑惑但还是一声不吭地交出了手机。阿尔弗雷德熟练地拨了个号码，看到手机屏幕上自动显示的“哥哥”时，他不动声色地看了任勇洙一眼。

电话接通后没有声音，电话两端的人都在等待对方先开口。阿尔弗雷德耐不住性子，转过身背对任勇洙和本田菊，说：“是我。”

“阿尔弗雷德？”

“你很惊讶吗？没想到我会用勇洙的手机给你打电话？”

“你在首尔？”

“我在东京。”

“有什么事吗？”

阿尔弗雷德略觉尴尬，蓝色的眼珠在眼眶内左右滚动，艰难地想怎么不失体面地向王耀打探口风。

“没什么重要的事。我听说 你的上司‘主动’要求和我的上司通话，也许是为了半岛问题也许是为了台海问题。我现在不在华盛顿，对通话内容一无所知，我想你应该能告诉我答案，这通电话的意义是什么？”

“你可以向华盛顿确认这个问题。”

“我怕来不及，卡尔.文森号航母已经蓄势待发。”

“这里是东亚不是中东！”王耀的怒气陡增，暴露了他作为远东地区曾经的“宗主国”的威严，“这里不是你可以肆意妄为的地方！”

听到他这么说，阿尔弗雷德心里压着的大石头彻底落地了，令王耀厌烦的自大轻狂的性子又重新占据上风。

“我承认我不能在‘你的地盘’上为所欲为，而且我现在没有引爆半岛火药桶的需要，但是任勇朝那个家伙一直大放厥词，还说要在近期内彻底结束我对他的威胁。我只是想给他一点教训，至少让他学会收敛。”

“如果你没有在朝鲜附近搞这么多军演，任勇朝会这么歇斯底里吗？不要把所有过错都推给别人，扪心自问，你没有错吗？”

“现在不是追究对错的时候，我们应该想办法怎么平复这场风波。如果明天他借着建军节进行第六次核试验，我的航母就不能无功而返。毕竟我是美国，我还是这个世界的领头羊，我没有理由容忍一个不入流的流氓国家。”

“你可以开着航母继续北上，就像你曾经对我做的那样——”

“勇洙很担忧明天的局势，他想跟你通话。”阿尔弗雷德熟练地搬出勇洙来平息王耀被旧事点燃的怒火。

猝不及防被提名的任勇洙抬起头，茫然地看着阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德开启公放后把手机交给任勇洙，用眼神催促他快接电话。

任勇洙不情愿又无可奈何地接过手机，迟疑着开口：“中国先生。”

“勇洙？”

“是我。”

电话那头沉默了一阵，就在阿尔弗雷德怀疑通话是否已经结束时，剔除了怒意的温和声音又从电话里传出：

“我们已经跟朝方沟通了，他们不会进行第六次核试验。”

任勇洙急忙追问：“任勇朝亲口答应的？”

“是。在贸易和援助方面，我向他施压了，他只能同意。”

“我明白了。”

“......你不用怕，半岛不会有事，我向你保证。”王耀罕见地轻声安慰。

任勇洙的眼睛里涌上了带着湿气的热度，他慌忙低下头，说：“谢谢。”

“麻烦转告阿尔弗雷德，不要总是到无法收场时才想起我。”提及阿尔弗雷德，王耀的语气又严厉了不少。

阿尔弗雷德从任勇朝手中抢过手机，正要就王耀最后一句话为自己辩解时，王耀便仿佛知晓了他的动作一样突兀地挂断了电话。阿尔弗雷德气恼地骂王耀是个害人精，然后摊开手，无辜地说：“现在是他主动掺和进来的，我并没有让他出面解决问题。他其实应该有这样的觉悟，当他选择在绝境中拥抱小怪物时，就注定无法置身事外了。”

本田菊露出若有所思的神色。片刻后，他对情绪低落的任勇洙说：“不要再对他抱有幻想，他早就不是你的靠山了。”

任勇洙暴跳如雷，在阿尔弗雷德面前有一种极力想要和王耀撇清关系的急切感，冲本田菊喊道：“你在胡说八道什么？！我早就和他划清界限！经济是一回事，政治是另一回事！当然你也不要指望我会因为他和你友好！我跟你的事不是那么简单就能一笔勾销的！”

阿尔弗雷德头疼地看着他在东亚势同水火的两位盟友，如果不是他出面牵头，这两人甚至不愿意和对方同处一室。

朝鲜建军85周年纪念日在万众瞩目中无波无澜地过去了，平壤政权没有进行第六次核试验，王耀极少对人承诺什么，但只要他说出来了，就一定不会出错。阿尔弗雷德在风波平息后象征性地召开了一次美日韩三国的团长会议，会议除了在对朝施加最大阻力以阻止其完成核导开发的问题上达成共识，还一致认为中国应该在半岛无核化问题上扮演更重要的角色迫使朝鲜放弃核武开发。

会议结束后，阿尔弗雷德请本田菊和任勇洙去酒吧庆祝。他和任勇洙是这种纵情声色的场所的常客，甚至是舞池中群魔乱舞中的一员。但现在，阿尔弗雷德发现他已经不适应年轻人们的新鲜玩法了，有两个画着浓妆衣着介于性感和暴露之间的年轻女孩接近他时，他还扫兴地劝两位小姑娘不要太晚回家。女孩们笑得东歪西倒，问他是不是喜欢玩“Daddy is home”的游戏。阿尔弗雷德这才惊觉他日渐沉稳的气质已经和这间灯红酒绿的酒吧格格不入。在险恶的国际社会中摸爬滚打了这么多年，他早已褪下了毛头小子的莽撞和青涩，只有在修炼了几千年的老狐狸跟前，他才算得上是富有朝气的“年轻人”。

这种发现令阿尔弗雷德气馁，他端着一杯马提尼，坐在吧台前安静地窥探从前喧闹的生活。日韩两国不知又怎么起了冲突，任勇洙嘲讽大和民族群体性的虚伪，不否认古代从大唐帝国受到文化上的恩惠，却在大是大非问题上避重就轻，不敢承认或刻意回避对近代中国犯下的严重罪行。

“至少我们还懂得感恩，不像某些国家，历史用别国的文字记载，却急急忙忙地想要割裂文化上的联系，以至于现在读不懂祖宗留下来的古籍了。”本田菊冷静地回击。

“但是他不需要你的感恩，你的感恩对于他来说多么讽刺，如果可以选择的话，我想他才不希望遇见你。”任勇洙难得有这么一针见血的时候，他的话成功让本田菊温良的神情有了细微的改变。细长的眼睛里浮上了薄翳，像是乌云投下的阴影，在纤长浓密的黑色睫毛下隐秘地流动，但那些情绪经不起阿尔弗雷德细细品鉴便彻底消失了。

阿尔弗雷德忽然想起在密苏里号战列舰上的旧事，约莫是在上午九时，本田菊和日本政府代表分别在投降书上签字后，同盟国及各国政府代表依次在属于胜利者的位置签字。那是阿尔弗雷德印象中一个极为美丽的夏日，晴空万里，碧波无垠，海鸥从展翅从东京湾上空掠过，甲板上挤满了等待见证历史重大时刻的水兵和摄影师。阿尔弗雷德在投降书上签下自己的国名后退至一旁，王耀紧随其后取下夹在上衣口袋上的钢笔，干净利落地在投降书上签下国名。阿尔弗雷德注意到以战胜国的姿态得意洋洋从他跟前走过的国家有十来个，本田菊却只对王耀和伊万有特别的情绪，而针对王耀的情绪尤其复杂。不甘、愤怒、委屈都被杂糅在深不见底的眼睛里，娇小的远东岛国美丽又危险，内心深处似乎永远野心勃勃地在谋求什么，也就是那一刻，阿尔弗雷德明白一个道理：永远不要给这个国家能反咬你一口的机会。

近年来本田菊在东海、南海乃至印度洋等一切王耀关注的地方寻衅惹事，比任何国家都更积极地参与阿尔弗雷德围堵王耀的计划。在不影响经济的情况下处处与王耀作对，将自己塑造成阿尔弗雷德在东亚最忠实的盟友。阿尔弗雷德明白本田菊潜藏在驯服的外壳下秘而不宣的狡诈心思：一方面担忧王耀崛起后会报复日本，另一方面想通过与王耀的对抗推动国内修宪使日本成为正常国家。

王耀谴责阿尔弗雷德在本田菊上司修宪问题上的不作为，在无第三人在场的情况下甚至直接骂他是笨蛋。阿尔弗雷德也很矛盾，他需要利用本田菊的力量牵制王耀，但他又了解大和民族根深蒂固的“翻牌”思想，如果他对日本国内的修宪行为坐视不理，总有一天本田菊会将美国势力彻底赶出日本。

当然排除利益考量后，他一息尚存的良心也为偏袒本田菊而感到愧疚。他曾去过南京，在王耀的带领下参观了江东门纪念馆。从灰色调堆砌石料堆砌的纪念馆出来后，阿尔弗雷德的心沉重到压抑。但是当王耀再次提及遏制日本军国主义思想复苏，阻止本田菊的修宪企图时，阿尔弗雷德为了维护自身利益并没有完全赞同王耀的话，反而以“自卫”理由替本田菊辩护。在阿尔弗雷德喋喋不休之际，王耀突然停下脚步，拉开了与阿尔弗雷德之间的距离。

南方的冬日一样死气沉沉，甚至比北方更加阴郁，天光清冷惨淡，空气因水汽而沉滞，街头光秃秃的枝丫像垂死之人干枯的手，绝望地伸向灰白的天空。本地人说每年的这个时候不是阴天就是下雨，好像老天爷也在祭奠这座古城深重的苦难，萧瑟的景象总在这个时候轮回上演 ，就像王耀眉心郁结了一个多世纪的哀愁总在这一天无处遁形。阿尔弗雷德回头看他，希望在他哀恸的脸上捕捉到一丝表演的痕迹，届时他可以为这演技上的破绽心安理得地为偏袒本田菊的罪行开脱，但是王耀擅长演绎云淡风轻却从不知如何扮演悲伤，阿尔弗雷德盯了他很久，才相信他终于如愿所偿地在王耀心上扎了一刀。

暂且在口舌之争中占据上风的任勇洙像个孩子一样面露得意之色，他活泼且不算复杂的性子是阿尔弗雷德更喜欢和他相处的重要原因。虽然中日韩三国同属儒家文化圈，但是在三位国家先生身上还是能看到一些明显的性情差异，任勇洙更活泼也更莽撞，本田菊更谨慎也更偏执，王耀......阿尔弗雷德不自禁地皱起眉头，王耀的性格似乎是调和折中后的结果，不过分安静也不过分喧闹，不过分谨慎也不过分粗心，他总能把言行举止限制在一个可控的“度”内，让人难以抓住他性格中最为突出的那部分内容。但王耀身为大国天生雍容的气度也令本田菊和任勇洙难以望其项背，他有一种异样的魅力，即使受人种因素限制，他的躯壳不够高大也不够强壮，可是当他出现在世界之林中时，大部分比他高大强壮的国家先生都沦为了他的陪衬。

本田菊幽幽地问任勇洙：“你在我面前说这些又有什么用呢？你的人民不喜欢他，他的人民也不喜欢你，你们也是相互讨厌着啊。”

任勇洙的脸红了又白，在与本田菊的口舌之争中最后还是他彻底败下阵了。作为旁观者，阿尔弗雷德竟然开始为他们三个国家的结局感到惋惜。中日韩在近两千年的历史中爆发过直接战争的次数屈指可数，大部分时间他们都相安无事，与之形成鲜明对比的是挤在同一板块上的欧洲诸国，但历史厚重的车轮把一切恩怨都碾碎后，欧洲诸国能不计前嫌团结在一起组建欧盟，中日韩三国却只能做彼此最熟悉的陌生人。

王耀宣布中场时间到，大家可以离开会议室自由活动。阿尔弗雷德抽回思绪，见任勇朝正侧着头和伊万交谈什么，垂下眼眸，一个模糊的计谋在心中成型。他不动声色地站起身离开了会议室。

阿尔弗雷德像是早有预谋。任勇朝进入卫生间后，一眼就看见了他。他靠在第一个隔间的门上，双手环胸，脸上有面具化的完美笑容，被王耀不吝称赞过的那双蓝眼睛现在正将宝贵的目光黏在他身上。任勇朝却觉得那伪善的目光像是一根根尖锐的针，狠狠地扎进他的身体，提醒他过于自大反而暴露的自卑心态在此刻一览无余。

六十多年前在板门店签署停战协议时，王耀先一步离开后，阿尔弗雷德也用这样的目光看着他，并对他说：“你的野心膨胀得超过他的预期，我有预感，你还会成为我们之间的导火索。”

很久以后，任勇朝才读懂当时阿尔弗雷德轻松自若的眼神不仅仅是强者对弱者无声的嘲弄，更是对未来的期待，悬而未决的半岛问题是跨过太平洋把阿尔弗雷德和王耀联结的“红线”。后来的事实证明，阿尔弗雷德一语成箴，任勇朝确实不负众望地在两大国之间扮演了导火索的角色，一次次将王耀绑架到阿尔弗雷德跟前替他承受不必要的谴责。  
硬着头皮路过阿尔弗雷德的任勇朝突然听到他说：“他为你做了多少事我们都心知肚明，从来没有一个国家能对另一个国家做到这种地步。唇亡齿寒，朝鲜可以放心去折腾，中国不会允许半岛生乱，但是至于你，他已经别无所求，就放过他吧。”

任勇朝暗暗攥紧拳头，愤怒驱赶了他所有繁杂的情绪，阿尔弗雷德热衷于给王耀制造麻烦，但又并不希望这些麻烦会成为王耀的牵挂。

“我不折腾他了，你跟他做利益交换的筹码就少了一个，你真的喜欢这样吗？”

阿尔弗雷德了然地叹气，这使任勇朝莫名烦躁。他早就明白自己的所作所为像是按照阿尔弗雷德编写的剧本在排演，但即使知晓了这一点，任勇朝也并没有就此终止和阿尔弗雷德之间默契的双簧。他们用最严厉的语言相互指责，将不允许半岛生乱的王耀绑上舞台被动地扮演了任勇朝保护者的角色，使他饱受非议。任勇朝和阿尔弗雷德都擅长表演无辜，但真正无辜的王耀却被屏蔽了一切辩解的语言。

“我知道你不会放过他，但是看见他为你整夜睡不着觉我也会心疼。”

“在他心中，你才是万恶之源吧。”

面对任勇朝的奚落，阿尔弗雷德动了动嘴唇，有心辩驳却也出于习惯而沉默了。大抵这世界上没有比他和王耀更简单又复杂的关系了，不远不近不亲不疏，时而貌合神离，时而貌离神合，今日尚能惺惺相惜把酒言欢恨相逢太晚，明朝即可离心离德相互拆台翻脸不认人。两人之间的感情也是不温不火不冷不热，反复无常，情到浓时情转薄，情转薄时意还浓，不仅外人看不透，他们自己也深受这翻云覆雨的情感迷惑。

“OK,我认了。”阿尔弗雷德突然泄气地承认。

任勇朝却觉得莫名其妙，不明白他在承认什么。

“认什么？”

“认下你们所认为的事实——我们都是对方心中的万恶之源。我们之间的一切都是假相，被伊万逼出来的‘蜜月期’是假，被经济利益捆绑的‘夫妻’关系是假，在镁光灯前的和颜悦色是假，你们能想到的你们不能想到的，全都是假相。即使来日方长，也不会有日久生情的剧本。”王耀的声音，那种温和的又冷漠的声音，比他本人更先一步闯入阿尔弗雷德的脑海。

王耀如闲庭散步一般从卫生间外走进来，面无表情地对任勇朝的疑问做出了解答。随后他看向阿尔弗雷德，用一个无声的微笑询问对方的意思是否与自己的解答吻合。

阿尔弗雷德噙着笑细细品味王耀那番话后，露出颇为赞同的高兴模样，点头道：“是的，我们之间所有过往都不过是逢场作戏的虚情假意，我都认了。即使是一瞬间的微不足道的怦然心动也是假，我们从不会设身处地为对方着想，我们从没有过天长地久的想法，当然我们也不需要天长地久的承诺。”

王耀得体的微笑一如既往的无懈可击，但在他低头的瞬间，任勇朝却似乎看到了笑容背后的阴影，浓墨重彩，非朝夕可得，才会在一瞬间松懈时喷薄而出。

“很高兴我们还能在经济以外的问题上达成共识。”王耀的声音悦耳，语气较缓，有上层阶级经过训练后形成的惯性的温和优雅。

阿尔弗雷德的笑容凝固了一瞬，他和王耀的对话都有赌气的成分在里面，身为国家就注定他们都是逢场作戏的高手，但是怎么可能什么都是假。就算是在聚光灯在镜头前，他们望向对方的喜悦眼神也未必全都是假。

“就算都是假的又怎样，我们还能携手走下去，任何人都不能使我们为之决裂。”阿尔弗雷德说完这句话后特意看了任勇朝一眼。

“是的，我们还能继续走下去。”王耀暂停了片刻，眼睛里多了一种妥协后的失落情绪，“直到无路可走。”

王耀终于不再自欺欺人地坚持“中美可以避免修昔底德陷阱”的说辞，那纯粹是糊弄人的东西，阿尔弗雷德早就对此嗤之以鼻。他认定王耀自身也不相信那套说辞，只是想忽悠阿尔弗雷德放松对他的警惕。

阿尔弗雷德仍然拒绝王耀提出的“双暂停”建议，坚持朝鲜单方面停止核武开发，任勇朝也理所当然地拒绝了在无法保证朝鲜安全的情况下停止核武开发的要求。会议最终又陷入无人肯妥协的僵局。王耀看出阿尔弗雷德在解决朝鲜问题上的态度并不真诚，时间一到便立刻宣布会议结束，不愿再陪这两人浪费时间。

伊万和任勇朝似乎还有要事商讨，两人先一步离开了会议室。阿尔弗雷德示意任勇洙和本田菊先离开，会议室里就只剩他和王耀了。

“我不能参加晚宴了，我得立刻回国。现任上司真是有史以来最让我寝食难安的人，我甚至不敢离开他太远。‘通俄门’一直是政敌攻击他的利器，因为前几天会见俄罗斯外长的事，他又被卷入了新的‘泄密门’。民主党现在也越来越不让我省心，他们把所有的精力都投入了内斗。”阿尔弗雷德靠在椅背上，面露疲倦之色，朝坐在对面的王耀抱怨。

王耀没有对阿尔弗雷德国内的事做任何评价，低着头看着空空荡荡的暗红色木质会议桌，不知道在想什么。

阿尔弗雷德以为王耀会借机讽刺多党制的弊端，换作是他就会这么做。但是他的期待落了空，王耀的不回应让他感觉无趣，他换了个轻松的话题，“弗朗西斯的新上司已经宣誓就职了，他才三十九岁，真是令人难以置信的年龄。”

“你不急着回国吗，还有闲情关心弗朗西斯家的事？”王耀抬起头看着阿尔弗雷德。

“我是得离开了，你要送我去机场吗？”

“我没时间。”王耀言简意赅，可阿尔弗雷德一直用那双幽蓝色的眼睛盯着他，于是他补充道，“接下来我还有一场和俄罗斯的双边会谈。”

“你看起来比我还要忙碌了，甚至让我产生了危机感。”阿尔弗雷德尽量让自己的语气听上去没那么酸。

王耀暗示性地看了看手表，“我没有时间了。”

阿尔弗雷德撑着桌子站起来，“好吧，你去参加会谈，我去机场。”

他们来到会议中心的大堂，媒体和安保人员乌泱泱一群人正围着俄罗斯的最高领导人打转，快门声此起彼伏。到了约定的时间，中方领导人迟迟未现身，伊万的上司看起来有些不耐烦了，他看向大堂中间，那里摆放着一架钢琴，他很自然地走了过去，丝毫没有客人的拘谨，在长凳上坐下后即兴弹奏了一曲《莫斯科之窗》。钢琴只是会议大厅的装饰品，并没有按照演奏标准调好音。受限于音准，这首曲子演奏得并不算太成功，伊万的上司很快便意识到这一点，他停下来，笑着对周围的媒体说：“我想我还需要一个钢琴调音师。”

伊万这时也出现在人群中。他坐到上司身边，伸出手指在琴键上试弹了几个音，似乎感觉能接受这架钢琴的走音程度，于是调整坐姿，认认真真地演奏了一首更加广为人知的俄罗斯音乐——《莫斯科郊外的晚上》。

王耀挺直脊背，朝人群走去，但是阿尔弗雷德鬼使神差地伸手抓住了他的胳膊。

“其实所有的表象并不一定都是假象，对吗？”

王耀看着起了褶皱的西服袖子，轻轻掰开阿尔弗雷德的手，面无表情地问：“知道真相对你来说重要吗？”

阿尔弗雷德心慌意乱，他不知道该怎么回答王耀的话。王耀没有给他思考的时间，他只能站在原地，手足无措，眼睁睁地看着王耀走进人群成为镜头关注的另一个焦点。伊万的上司起身让座，伊万停下在黑白琴键上翻飞的手指，邀请王耀和他合奏一曲。王耀向来不会拒绝在镜头前展现中俄非同一般的友好关系，他面带微笑坐下，将白皙又细长的手指放上琴键，与伊万默契地对视后，《Snowdreams》清新流畅的旋律从两人指尖下温柔地溢出。

音乐很柔很美，让人情不自禁屏住呼吸跟随一个个跳动的音符走向辽阔的雪原，感受雪的纯洁、雪的浪漫、雪的梦幻。阿尔弗雷德在人群之外镁光灯照不到的地方默默驻足了一段时间，他不知道究竟有多久。热闹与光华之外，他仿佛成了一个透明人，不再引人注目，也只要在此时，他才能安静下来，思考他和王耀之间像蛛丝一样纠被织成纠缠的网却轻飘飘感觉不到重量的感情。

琴键落下又复原，美妙的旋律蜿蜒成河向他缓缓流淌而来。助理走到身边提醒他时间的紧迫，他下意识向王耀看去，众星捧月间，王耀安静演奏的侧颜，垂下的浓密乌睫，挺直的秀气鼻子，恰到好处的柔和轮廓，美好得像是一幅画。他一直知道他和王耀之间存在某种默契，或者说心灵感应，每当他在人群深处回头时，都能对上王耀恰好投来的目光，这一次也不例外。他下定决心离开，王耀忽然抬起头，不经意的目光穿过重重人影锁定了他。

似乎是他们之间又一次巧合的相互凝视，又似乎是一次蓄谋已久的眼神重逢，沉沦在那双深色眸子里的同时，阿尔弗雷德脑海中浮现了他们一起走过的风起云涌的时光，谈不上多么刻骨铭心，却也并非不值一提，许多细微的表情来不及看清便成了回忆里时常惦记的存在。

阿尔弗雷德想:至少要看清这一刻王耀眼睛里细腻的感情。可助理再一次提醒他是时候启程回国了。现实总是强迫他不要为王耀的目光停留，这件事最终成为阿尔弗雷德心中挥之不去的遗憾。

阿尔弗雷德走出会议中心，北京的天空难得一见的干净澄澈，早春的气候也清爽怡人，涤荡人心。阿尔弗雷德深呼吸，将郁结在胸口的浊气吐出后，精神振奋了许多，心却始终无法获得安宁。王耀话中有话，阿尔弗雷德还未参透便已经感受到失去了什么，这个念头长久地盘亘在心上，令眼前的一切都蒙了一层阴影。


	2. 【2017】夏虫语冰

夏虫语冰

夜晚的寒风吹过时，王耀情不自禁打了个冷颤。离开了拥挤的人群，他才真正体会到纽约的冬季有多么冷酷。他将脸埋进柔软的羊毛围巾，鼻子里又钻进了许多阿尔弗雷德的味道。这条浅灰色的围巾是阿尔弗雷德带出来的，下午纽约的温度还未跌至零下时，阿尔弗雷德嫌热就把围巾转移到王耀脖子上了。

王耀厌烦阿尔弗雷德像孩子一样把自己暂时不需要的东西随随便便扔给别人的行为，但看见阿尔弗雷德努力护着他往前挪动在密集的人群中被挤得满头大汗的模样也就做了罢。在政治以外的生活中，王耀向来迁就阿尔弗雷德，但他想阿尔弗雷德并不一定明白，因为他很少向旁人直抒胸臆。他喜欢有所保留，别人越是看不透他，他才越觉得安全。虽然竭力否认，但又不得不承认，经历过与苏联的决裂后，他在感情上的不坦率已经到了登峰造极的地步，而这绝对算不上是优点，尤其是对于心思都明明白白的写在脸上的美国人来说。倘若他不是中国，或者他还是一百多年前那个被称为“东亚病夫”的中国，阿尔弗雷德不会有耐心解读他隐藏在千篇一律的微笑下的真实情绪。

现实就是这样残酷，他和阿尔弗雷德都是被利益羁绊无可避免地走到一起后才有兴趣进一步了解对方。至于“爱”这种被诗人用最美妙的语言反复歌颂的高度抽象的感情，王耀并不确定它是否在两人之间真实存在过。无论将“爱”描述成难以抑制的激情还是细水长流的温情，都不能与王耀和阿尔弗雷德之间的感情完全匹配。他们从不曾为彼此热烈燃烧自我，就算是在上个世纪八十年代，陷入“蜜月期”的他们也在被新鲜感冲昏头脑之余保持着可贵的理性，偷偷计算着各自的得失。重复的争吵、和好更是验证了诸如“陪伴是最长情的告白”这一类爱情鸡汤不适用于国家，他们连相忘于江湖都不敢奢求，还谈什么相濡以沫。就像阿尔弗雷德在气头上说的那样，他们存在的意义就像是为了相互折磨，不死不休。

面对这样一个被现实强加给他的“情人”，王耀难以坦露内心真实的感受。所以阿尔弗雷德从不知道，他和王耀第一次玩这个游戏的时候，输的人其实是他。

阿尔弗雷德第一次提出玩这个游戏是在去年七月汉堡峰会期间，身为国家，尤其是像他们这样的大国，即使不主动联系，也不乏让他们重逢的时机。

G20峰会在7月7号正式召开，而王耀在7月3号就离开了北京。他先去了莫斯科，在克里姆林宫度过了一个愉快的夜晚。普京总统同意推进中俄之间的联合倡议，在中国提出同时冻结朝鲜核试验和美韩军演的基础上逐步解决朝鲜半岛危机。然而第二天，王耀和上司尚未离开莫斯科，朝鲜成功发射了一枚洲际导弹的消息便传遍全世界。王耀认定伊万事先知情，任勇朝不会向他隐瞒这么重要的事。伊万百口莫辩，王耀的固执让他气馁，另一方面，他又因为王耀的不信任倍感愤怒。

他们在早晨吵了一架，王耀指责伊万和任勇朝一直暗通款曲，却将他一个人推上了应为朝核问题负责的审判席，伊万则认为王耀不做调查便将罪名强加给他，是既不尊重他也不信任他的表现。他们谁也不能说服谁，后来争执变得毫无意义了，伊万在尖酸地讽刺：“因为两天前你寄予厚望的长征五号运载火箭发射失败了，所以现在更加不能容忍一直看不起的‘小怪物’的成功了吗?”

王耀冷笑一声，“这根本是两件毫无瓜葛的事，我很惊讶你会把他们联系到一起。我想你内心真实的想法是这样：我寄予厚望的长征五号运载火箭发射失败了，作为曾经的航天大国苏联的遗产继承人，你很高兴，你和阿尔弗雷德一样，都想让我走得慢一些，最好就此停滞不前。”

“你生气是因为任勇朝成功试射了洲际导弹，但是真正该生气的人是阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯。现在他再也不能说小怪物的武器不能打到华盛顿了。而且不要忘了今天是7月4日，是美国的独立日，任勇朝在这个时间节点送他这份大礼，他一定会很激动。还是你认为他毁了美国佬的独立日，你才格外生气？”

王耀扯出虚假的笑容，眼睛明亮却如同冬日早晨的太阳，没有一丝暖人的温度，“谢谢提醒，如果你现在没有提起这件事，我都忘了今天是美国的独立日。”

伊万终于无话可说，熟悉王耀的人都知道他善辩的本事，只是近年随着综合国力的增强，才渐渐被更多的人了解。在中国元首接受俄方授予圣安德烈勋章的仪式上，伊万和王耀全程冷漠相对，没有和对方交换一个亲密的眼神，昨天他们出现在记者们的镜头里可不是这样，不免让想要抓拍他们友好互动的中俄记者们犯难了。

随后王耀和上司要赶赴柏林，伊万亲自到机场送行。七月骄阳穿透王耀琥珀色的虹膜，折射出澄澈又温柔的光，没有吵架时射出的那股凌厉之感。伊万看着现在的他心也跟着变得柔软了，王耀伸出手想要用简单的握手礼告别，伊万犹豫了片刻，没有接受这个告别的方式，而是张开双手用更加亲密的拥抱结束了这段访问。

王耀颇哭笑不得，轻轻回抱伊万，因任勇朝引出的争执就算是过去了。无论他们有多少分歧，内心深处有多么不信任对方，但在阿尔弗雷德还是主要威胁的现阶段，他们就不得不将后背托付给对方。

王耀在柏林的行程亦非常匆忙，先参加了动物园熊猫馆的开馆仪式，后又观看了中德青少年足球友谊赛。路德在不涉及公事的私人对话中见缝插针，试探王耀对未来国际局势的看法。王耀的回答一如既往的谨慎又无趣，他说近年来国际政治上的黑天鹅事件太多，谁也不能准确预见未来会发生什么。路德不满意王耀的深藏不露，从年初亚瑟正式开启脱欧进程开始，一切都在朝着不可控的方向发展，美国新任总统一系列出格的言行更是加剧了他的不安。显然特朗普先生比竞选时期懂得收敛了，但并没有完全丢掉令人大跌眼镜的本事，任职才半年便已经成为全世界媒体的“宠儿”，他把国家当作企业经营，硬生生把美国总统做成了美国总裁，不仅跟中国要贸易让利，跟盟友要军费，还要求任勇洙支付导致中韩两国关系降到冰点的“萨德”所需的10亿美元部署费用。

五月下旬，在意大利召开的七国集团(G7)峰会结束之后，路德维希陪同默克尔女士参加了慕尼黑举办的一场活动。因军费问题和巴黎气候协定问题对美国总统极度不满的上司在活动上明确表示，德国和欧洲再也不能完全依靠美国和英国了。

“我们完全指望别人的日子已经结束了，我最近几天已经感受到了这一点。我们欧洲人必须把自己的命运真正地攥在自己手里！”默克尔总理对着台下的听众慷慨陈词，同时她也呼吁欧洲国家团结起来为欧洲人的命运奋斗。

在当前复杂多变的国际局势下，欧盟的另一位领头羊弗朗西斯也意识到相对中美俄来说综合实力偏弱的法德两国必须要拧成一股绳，带领欧盟防御未来可能会出现的风险。弗朗西斯的新上司在宣誓就职后的第二天就访问了柏林，期间弗朗西斯提到中国人似乎并不像西方人那样讨厌唐纳德.特朗普，甚至对他有种莫名的好感。

“因为他对美国以外的国家一视同仁，他既找中国的茬，也找盟友们的茬。对中国人来说，他很公平。”路德的笑容里掺杂着苦涩。

弗朗西斯笑了笑，模仿美国前任副总统拜登先生的原话，用调侃意味十足又别有深意的口吻说：“Grow up Donald, grow up, time to be an adult.（长大吧唐纳德，长大吧，是时候当个大人了。）”

7月6日黄昏时分美国总统的专机空军一号抵达汉堡。安装了特制防弹玻璃窗的专车路过四季酒店时，总统先生忍不住抱怨了助理的“拖延症”。上司在年初就表示要入住汉堡的四季酒店，助理却等到四月才开始为上司的G20之行订房。四季酒店的工作人员告诉他们沙特皇室早已定下了整个酒店，连随行的御用大厨都可以享受和国王同等的住宿条件。助理退而求其次，却发现其他豪华酒店同样被抢订一空，在供不应求的市场条件下，英国相、印度首相、巴西总统和越南总理不得不共住火车站附近的酒店。眼看着峰会临近，白宫的工作人员仍然未能找到合适的酒店，阿尔弗雷德和上司只得接受汉堡市政府的邀请，入住市政府的贵宾楼。尽管这栋贵宾楼曾经住过许多名人，包括英国王室、前美国国务卿基辛格以及前联合国秘书长潘基文等，但仍改变不了它本质上是个“招待所”的事实。

阿尔弗雷德让助理打听中国代表团住在哪里，助理很快从德方工作人员那里获得准确信息，中国代表团选择了远离闹市靠近汉堡大学的爱丽舍酒店。

“如果白宫的工作人员没有‘拖延症’，我们也能入住爱丽舍酒店。”上司还在为酒店的事耿耿于怀。

梅拉尼娅诚恳地向阿尔弗雷德建议：“您可以去爱丽舍酒店，我想中国先生不会将您拒之门外。”

梅拉尼娅的想法有些天真，毫无疑问换来了上司的鄙夷，却诡异地取悦了阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德颇有些得意，所有人都知道他和王耀关系特殊，在许多被王耀禁止的事项上，唯独他可以成为例外。

“很难说，我们刚吵过一架。”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，回想起他和王耀在三天前的争吵，甜蜜如潮水般迅速退去，心如贫瘠的沙滩只剩下一片荒凉。

在访问莫斯科之前王耀受邀和阿尔弗雷德通过电话。阿尔弗雷德义愤填膺地指责了王耀在过去几个月里借助伊万的力量渗透中东的行为。

“我有义务维护中东地区的和平与稳定，你总说让我担负起大国的责任，现在我正在向这方面努力。”王耀冷静地解释道，“当然我不会虚伪地将所做的一切归结于我的责任心，为了一带一路将来能在中东地区顺利开展，我有必要扩大自己在这片地区的影响力。”

“别用一带一路掩饰你路人皆知的野心了。”阿尔弗雷德冷笑，如果王耀还像从前一样老老实实发展制造业，或许他还能相信王耀冠冕堂皇的说辞。事到如今，他在半岛、台湾问题上侵犯了王耀的核心利益，王耀也在中东侵犯了他的核心利益，再多的解释都无法令彼此信服，“我们还是坦诚一些吧，毕竟我不是伊万，做不了你的防弹衣也做不了你的跳板。”

“阿尔弗。”王耀的声音缓和了许多，他用温柔的语调说话，用“阿尔弗”这个亲昵的称呼时往往预示着他想求和了，“我是在现有国际秩序下复兴的，这几十年来我从中获利匪浅，所以我完全没有必要推翻它。”

阿尔弗雷德握住听筒的手紧了又紧，如果说这话的王耀站在他跟前，他一定会忍不住捏碎对方的骨头。6月卡特尔断交风波发生，王耀的铁兄弟拉纳.赫辛婉拒大金主沙特对卡特尔的作战计划，并以缓解地区冲突的名义驻兵卡特尔后，所有人都闻到了隐藏在拉纳身后的绿茶清香。

“不要再用糖衣炮弹迷惑我了，从你悄无声息的崛起后，那就不起作用了。卡特尔和伊朗共同拥有最有价值的帕尔斯油气田，它是油气管道的源头。如今伊朗的油气管道线已经被伊万掌控，我只有抓住卡特尔通过逊尼派国家的这条油气线，你知道它对我有多么重要。现在你通过‘铁兄弟’拉纳插手卡特尔，等掌控了油气线后，你就可以让人民币与油气挂钩，你就能在金融体系上挑战我的地位，你认为我还会坐视不理吗？”

阿尔弗雷德以为狡猾的老狐狸还会穷尽所能为自己辩解，王耀却在电话那头沉默了许久，才道：“卡特尔已经向你交了120亿美元的保护费，他还忌惮你的力量，他还在你的掌控下，你完全不必担忧。”

王耀不辩解的态度令阿尔弗雷德感到迷惑，很快他就像是被智慧女神亲吻过饱满的额头一样，脑海中灵光乍现，他终于清晰地意识到王耀坚持了三十多年的“韬光养晦”路线正在成为过去式。

“你从我身上学走了很多东西，我也从你身上学到了很多东西，例如永远不要给一个有潜力挑战你的对手任何机会。”阿尔弗雷德近乎咬牙切齿地说。

王耀的语气陡然激烈，“你在增兵阿富汗，企图激活这颗棋子，既遏制伊万在中东的扩张也阻挠我的西出，在南亚鼓动拉哈尔联合缅甸和越南封锁我的南路，东路又利用本田菊牵制我。你想把我困死在东亚，我能怎么办？就像朝核问题，正是因为你的威胁，任勇朝才会一意孤行发展导弹和核武，你却把责任推卸给我，认为是我没有管束好他。你把我困在东亚逼得我做出反抗的举动，你却不知道反思自己的过错，只一昧谴责我动了你的奶酪。阿尔弗雷德，你太自私了。”

“自私？人不为己天诛地灭，更何况是国家。你在南海种岛，却担心周边国家效仿，于是对大型挖泥船实施出口管制，你的行为不自私吗？你为了自己的一带一路战略不断扩大在印度洋地区的影响力，你的行为毫无疑问侵犯了拉哈尔的核心利益，而你同样不知反思自己的过错，只一昧谴责拉哈尔在边境制造事端，你的行为不自私吗？”

阿尔弗雷德难得在和王耀的争吵中占据了绝对的上风，王耀又是长久的沉默，漫长的等待令时间和空气都凝滞了，阿尔弗雷德内心焦躁，几乎要忍不住出声确认王耀是否还握着听筒。

“避免修昔底德陷阱的话不是说说而已，我曾经真的努力过。”

王耀的声音平静得没有任何感情，但是他说的话却真切地击中了阿尔弗雷德的心坎，一种无法用语言表达的情绪从胸腔蔓延，堵住了阿尔弗雷德的喉咙。王耀挂断电话后的很长一段时间里，他都陷在那令人胸口发闷的情绪中，在王耀看来，如果阿尔弗雷德能够接受他的和平崛起，他们大可不必撕破脸皮，可在阿尔弗雷德看来，只要王耀崛起了，他们就必然会撕破脸皮。

阿尔弗雷德没有去爱丽舍酒店找王耀，首脑会议召开后，他们才见到对方。阿尔弗雷德的位置被安排在王耀的左手边，他只要稍微偏偏脑袋，就可以看见王耀在千篇一律的演讲稿上划的重点。

王耀剪短了头发，尝试了将额前的头发全部梳到脑后的新发型，饱满的额头因此完全暴露在空气中。长期疏于光照的皮肤白皙细腻，与不加修饰的清丽五官相互映衬，眉毛浓密而不杂乱，眉尾有向下弯曲的柔和弧度，琥珀色的虹膜闪动着水润的光泽。与欧美人相比，东亚男性挺直的鼻梁只能算是秀气，使他们的艳丽不具有侵略性。

弗朗西斯心血来潮时曾为东亚三国画过一幅同框的油画，他通过照片审视东亚三国的五官以及隐藏在皮肉下面的骨骼形状时，得出了这样的结论：“东亚三国的长相一直被认为非常接近，实则各有千秋，任勇朝胜在皮相出挑，美感浓烈，但欠缺些灵魂，本田菊胜在骨相精致，气韵古典，可惜光彩不足。王耀骨相皮相俱佳，形神兼备，男性的端庄与女性的秀美结合的恰到好处，气韵光彩皆在，可称绝色，但太过标致，反倒少了几分生动的美感。”

弗朗西斯做事不靠谱，但长期引领欧洲时尚风潮的他在审美上独具慧眼，无人敢反驳。阿尔弗雷德现在完全赞同弗朗西斯的话，但他认为王耀不仅是由于太过标致少了些生动的美感，更是由于性格太过稳重时常令人感觉苍白又无趣。

如果仅仅将王耀存在的时空看做一幅静态的画，就不妨碍阿尔弗雷德感觉赏心悦目。阿尔弗雷德忘记了他们正身处严肃的会议厅，兀自侧着头专注地打量王耀，刹那间，一股强烈的熟悉感击中了阿尔弗雷德，这样的情景似乎在过去的某个时刻真实地发生过，但当他努力去记忆里搜索时却是无果而返。

王耀忽然转过头，沉静的目光缠上阿尔弗雷德，疑惑悄然而生。阿尔弗雷德条件反射牵起嘴角，露出白花花的牙齿，但是下一秒记忆和理智上线，还未完全展露的笑容立刻收敛，突变的眼神像是为了掩饰先前的痴迷充斥着欲盖弥彰的厌弃。

王耀波澜不惊地转回头继续专注于桌上毫无新意可言的演讲稿，甚至连眼神都没有变化一下。阿尔弗雷德怀疑他年纪大了，记忆退化，才会一遍又一遍细度稿子上的内容，换做是天生具备演讲天赋的阿尔弗雷德，早就背下来了。

2017年注定是不平凡的一年，难民、恐袭等旧业还未结局，阿尔弗雷德上司任性退出巴黎协定的决定又为今年的G20峰会增加了新的议题。尽管希望渺茫，路德维希仍抱着最后一丝幻想在峰会上向美方施压，希望他们重新回到气候协定制定的框架中，为全人类的未来共同奋斗。

王耀在路德之后发表关于构建人类命运共同体和开放型世界经济的讲话。与会各国不约而同注意到一个有趣的现象：曾经是自由世界的灯塔国的美国现在正积极践行贸易保护主义，曾经被认为不是自由市场的中国却开始倡议自由贸易。在过去几个月里，同类现象还有很多，总体呈现出“美退中进”的大趋势。即使是最不敏锐的政客也察觉到了一个逐渐浮出水面的事实——旧的世界秩序已经失衡，新的世界秩序正在阿尔弗雷德和王耀的不断博弈中被重塑。

首脑会议结束后，参会各国陆续走出会议厅，在工作人员的引导下到大厅拍摄G20国家的“全家福”。路德作为东道国理所当然走在国群中间，王耀原来走在路德身边，后来像是为了照顾伊万，特意放满了脚步。路德为此停下片刻，回头却见东斯拉夫青年已经和王耀聊上了，他只好跟下一届G20峰会的主办国阿根廷先生继续往大厅去。

阿尔弗雷德就坐在王耀身边，可是早晨的首脑会议从开始到结束，他们之间没有一句交流。亚瑟穿过人群来到阿尔弗雷德身边，说出的话让心不在焉的阿尔弗雷德摸不着头脑。

“我记得你说过你最喜欢蜘蛛侠，在漫威与DC的创造的众多超级英雄角色中，他的能力并不突出，个性也不突出，但是却是最受欢迎的角色之一。美国人喜欢他是因为他出身草根，脱下了蜘蛛侠的制服后，他看起来完全就是个普通的美国人，没有阳光帅气的外表，还经常被欺负，付不起房租，把不到喜欢的女孩，和大众一样都在为琐碎的人生烦恼。但正是如此平凡的他说出了‘能力越大，责任越大’这句堪称超级英雄史上最经典的台词，也让这个草根英雄有了独特的人格魅力。”

“你想说什么，亚蒂？”阿尔弗雷德不解地问。

“能力带来的不仅是凌驾于他国之上的权力，更是不可推卸的责任。权力和责任相互依存，原来这些东西都被你牢牢掌握在手心，别人求之不得，可现在你的上司眼界太狭窄，因为不想承担责任便想要放弃在某些领域的领导权，你退一步，王耀就进一步——”亚瑟的声音戛然而止，因为弗朗西斯的手突然揽住了他和阿尔弗雷德的肩膀。  
“你们在聊什么？”弗朗西斯语气热络。

“现在你已经没有权利知道我和阿尔弗之间的事了。”亚瑟摆脱弗朗西斯放在他肩上的手，冷冰冰地说。

弗朗西斯露出浮于表面的受伤神情，“小亚蒂，你真是冷酷。虽然你已经脱离欧盟了，但是我们都还在北约里，还没到必须要划清界限的时候。”

“谨慎一些总不会是坏事。”亚瑟说话时很少会有夸张的表情，高傲的腔调已经成为了他的特权。

弗朗西斯耸耸肩，“好吧，那我问一件不需要保密的事。今天联合国要为在全球范围内禁止核武器的公约举行谈判，我问过王耀了，他和伊万都不会派代表参加这个公约谈判。

“你们是什么态度？”

亚瑟挑剔地皱起眉头，“如果你没有其他有意义的话题，保持安静就行了。”

“据说这个公约得到了很多国家的支持。”弗朗西斯说。

阿尔弗雷德笑容讽刺，“我想还是有‘很多国家’都不明白，五常拥核是避免第三次世界大战的最后保障。”

“我们五个难得有意见如此统一的时候。”弗朗西斯看着走在前面的王耀和伊万，又想到什么似的补充，“也许这是最后一次了。”

各国领导人之间的双边会晤似乎比峰会本身更吸引媒体的注意力，其中最引人注目的莫过于美国新任总统与俄罗斯铁腕总统的首次会面。乌克兰问题和叙利亚问题是美俄之间无法回避的话题，迫于国内的政治环境，如若在这两个问题上两国无法达成共识，阿尔弗雷德和伊万的矛盾便永远无法缓解。因此阿尔弗雷德认为半个小时对于这次会晤来说已经足够了，但两位尚未谋面便已被媒体炒得火热的元首有太多想要向对方质询的话，乌克兰问题和叙利亚问题都是老调重弹，萨德问题、朝核问题乃至不时被民主党和媒体翻出来的“通俄”话题才是两位元首关注的重点。

阿尔弗雷德频繁看手表，他对时间的在意引起了伊万的注意。

“美国先生似乎有急事？”伊万当着两位元首的面直接询问。

两位“惺惺相惜”的元首自然而然看向阿尔弗雷德，用眼神询问他是否真的有急事。阿尔弗雷德按捺住心中厌烦又焦躁的情绪，微笑着摇头：“不，我没有着急的事。”

“美国先生在担心音乐会快结束了吗？”伊万恶意追问。

阿尔弗雷德完全不想在这样的情形下成为众人的焦点，伊万真是最了解如何激怒他的人。结束了一整天紧张的讨论后，路德维希的上司邀请诸位国家先生和领导人前往易北音乐厅欣赏汉堡爱乐乐团的演奏，美俄由于正在举行的双边会晤不得不推迟到场的时间，但是根据现在的进度来看，他们能不能参加音乐会都是个问题。按照阿尔弗雷德的想法，他宁愿去参加音乐会听老掉牙的贝多芬第九交响曲，也不愿意和伊万耗在这里。  
“如果不得不缺席音乐会，我们最好先通知德国先生。”阿尔弗雷德故作担忧地说。

“这不是什么重要的事，德国先生和默克尔女士不会介意的。”上司像是读不懂阿尔弗雷德想要尽快结束这场会晤的心情一样，轻轻松松便否定了阿尔弗雷德的担忧。

伊万意味不明地笑了一声。阿尔弗雷德立刻感觉到脸上升起灼人的热度，被伊万看透了的厌恶感挥之不去，使得接下来的时间变得更难熬了。好在亚瑟及时发来信息，通知阿尔弗雷德：王耀和拉哈尔未出席当晚的音乐会。阿尔弗雷德立刻想到了消遣时光的好方法，在两位元首相谈甚欢时，他悄无声息地站起来，出门前又刻意给伊万递了个随意的眼神。伊万会意，寻了个时机离开了会议室。

阿尔弗雷德引伊万进入另一间小会议室，他刚把房门轻轻合上，伊万便迫不及待地发问：“拉哈尔闹出来的事你打算如何收场？”

“你问错人了，这里面有我的事吗？”阿尔弗雷德耸肩否认，狡猾的笑容却难以令人相信他是无辜的。

伊万快步走到阿尔弗雷德跟前，已经有了身高的优势还故意抬起下巴，用高高在上的姿态俯视他的宿敌，“别跟我拐弯抹角，你知道我不喜欢那一套。我跟拉哈尔打了这么多年的交道，他有多少本事，有多大胆量，我一清二楚。没有人在别后撺掇，他做不出这样的事。”

阿尔弗雷德往后退了一步，离开伊万高大的身躯投下的阴影。以攻为守，熟练地将这个敏感的问题抛给了伊万。

“拉哈尔闹出这桩事，你也是受益者之一。如果王耀打通了中巴经济走廊，后果不堪设想。他可以通过走廊连通伊朗，再借助伊朗长驱直入中东。一旦人民币与油气挂上钩，两伊、叙利亚、黎巴嫩都不得不倚仗他的力量突破逊尼派国家组成的联盟，从而成为他棋盘上举足轻重的棋子，你辛辛苦苦打通的什叶派之弧就等于给王耀做了嫁衣，届时空有蛮力得你又该如何自处呢？像对付我一样和王耀争夺在中东的话语权还是心甘情愿地从执棋人堕落为王耀棋盘上的棋子？”

伊万眯起眼睛，试图重新掌握谈话的主动权，“少说这些吓唬人的鬼话，我知道你在害怕什么，你害怕我和王耀在中东汇合，你害怕我们联手推翻你石油美元的霸主地位，所以你煽风点火离间我们。”

“你说的没错，我想挑拨离间。这些年来我挑拨离间的事做得不少，有成功也有失败，大多数时候，我的成功都不能归功于我绝佳的口才，我只是起到了催化剂的作用。他们反目成仇是因为他们从心底里不信任对方，像拉纳那样全心全意信任着王耀的人，我就拿他没有办法了，所以才需要借助拉哈尔的力量打断王耀西进的速度。但你敢向上帝发誓你一点也不担心吗？你真的信任王耀吗？一个‘圣安德烈’勋章可不足以让我相信你们真的亲密无间。”

不得不说阿尔弗雷德身上的商人特质非常显著，他善于在谈判中掌握主动权，用四两拨千斤的手段将对方拉下水的同时将自己置身于风暴之外。精明谨慎如王耀也经常落入阿尔弗雷德的语言圈套，被他牵引着带跑了话题。伊万自知论口才他还不如王耀，在阿尔弗雷德面前更是毫无优势，索性发挥他一贯简单粗暴的作风，一点不含糊地将话题切了回来。

“不要转移话题！你还没回答我拉哈尔的事该如何收场。目前洞朗地区的局势越来越紧张，中国官媒的措辞也越来越严厉，我们心知肚明，拉哈尔已经到了骑虎难下的境地，你要等到王耀说‘勿谓言之不预也’时才制止拉哈尔吗？”

“我已经告诉你了，我只是催化剂。拉哈尔想成为南亚霸主不是一天两天的事了，但可惜王耀的目光已经不再局限于东南亚，为了一带一路大战略，他有意识地在印度洋地区扶植亲华势力。拉哈尔感受到威胁，必然会做出一些举动，他和王耀之间有不可调和的矛盾，就算没有我添一把火，他们的冲突迟早也会爆发。假如他们真的打起来，对你岂不是百利而无一害，拖慢王耀西进的进程，还可以趁机从拉哈尔那里赚一笔军火费。”阿尔弗雷德露出高深莫测的笑容。这笑容和王耀有几分神似，令伊万极度反感，阿尔弗雷德说出了他心底的企图，他不想否认自己的卑鄙却也不愿意被人揭穿。

“特朗普先生似乎又有‘联俄抑华’的打算了，可是我们都还记得四月的海湖庄园会面后，特朗普先生对某位东方绅士赞不绝口，甚至宣称跟那位绅士有神奇的化学反应。百日计划还没结束，怎么又要翻脸了？是因为绅士固执地不肯再贸易问题上继续让步还要强势渗透中东，在绅士那里碰了一鼻子灰所以恼羞成怒了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德不以为然，“前任国务卿提出‘亚太再平衡’的战略后，精英层就没有放松过对中国的警惕。‘抑华’将一直是国家战略的重要内容，至于‘联俄’——我们都知道那是比‘抑华’更难以实现的事情，上司在竞选时期或许有过这样的想法，可现在我敢向你保证，深陷‘通俄门’风波的他再也不想与俄罗斯有任何更进一步的联系了。”

伊万的鼻子里发出轻蔑的哼声，“把利益从美中关系中剔除后，你和王耀之间还能剩下什么？”

阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼，语气突然变得暧昧，“有巨大的共同利益就已经足够了，这可比什么‘同志情谊’、‘苏联情结’靠谱。正是因为美中的经济捆绑，专家教授们才敢说我和王耀是同床异梦却不敢离婚的夫妻，‘关系虽然好不到哪儿去，但坏也坏不到哪儿去’。你又在嫉妒什么？假如你能做到王耀这样，将俄罗斯经济和美国经济牢牢地捆绑到一起，国会的‘老糊涂’们也会对‘通俄’的事实睁一只眼闭一只眼。你——”

阿尔弗雷德的话还未说完，门锁被扭动的声音惊扰了他的思绪。房门从外向里被推开了大半，王耀握着门把手站在走廊上，因为撞见了意料之外的情景，罕见地瞪圆了眼睛，露出了惊讶的神情。

“抱歉，我走错房间了。”王耀局促地关上房门，伊万没有来得及发出任何声音，视线里便失去了王耀的身影。

“你早就知道他会来！”伊万恍然大怒，恼怒地瞪着阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德盯着重新被合上的房门，笑道：“不只是他，还有拉哈尔，那个胆小鬼躲在王耀身后。他现在骑虎难下，退与不退都会折面子，只能抱着侥幸的心理找王耀谈判，期望王耀能在洞朗地区让步，他便可名正言顺地撤退。”

伊万这会儿不关心拉哈尔的事了，诚如阿尔弗雷德所言，那是王耀该忧心的事，于他并无太多关系。他只是再次提醒阿尔弗雷德：“你这么做也无济于事。在莫斯科，王耀的上司已经表明态度，无论外界形势如何变化，俄中关系都不会受影响。”

“假如你真的想和他一直友好下去，你最好祈祷我能长盛不衰，我的强大才是你们‘友谊万岁’的基石。”阿尔弗雷德走到门边拉开门，又回头看伊万，语气轻浮，“现在追出去向你的‘准盟友’解释还来得及吧？”

伊万的双眸跳动了一下，他又狠狠地瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼才追出去。

会议室里只剩下阿尔弗雷德一个人时，紧绷多时的神经一下子松弛了。他在面对伊万面对王耀时有多么盛气凌人，现在就有多么空虚，那些故作强势的态度抽空了他的身体，他瘫坐在椅子上，回味王耀出现时毫不掩饰的惊讶神情。

美俄两国元首的会晤时长最终超过了两个小时，当他们匆匆赶到易北音乐厅时，演出已经接近尾声。阿尔弗雷德的座次依然紧邻王耀，两人之间隔着一张临时添置的小方桌，上面摆放着装饰用的雏菊花篮和半杯王耀喝剩下的黑啤。阿尔弗雷德好像觉得那是他理所当然的权利，拿起王耀的酒杯，一口气喝空了剩下的半杯黑啤。王耀看了他一眼，又将注意力转向舞台。

演出结束后，全场观众站起来鼓掌。阿尔弗雷德趁机问王耀：“演出怎么样？”

“非常精彩。”王耀回答。

“真是遗憾，我来迟了。”阿尔弗雷德惋惜地说。

王耀嘴角略微向上翘起，不甚明显的笑意驱散了两人之间的隔阂。

“梅拉尼娅建议我今晚住到爱丽舍酒店。”

“酒店已经没有客房了。”

“我知道，否则我和上司就不用住在‘招待所’了。”

“或许你可以去四季酒店，我想沙特先生不会介意让他的厨子为美国先生空出房间。”

阿尔弗雷德的视线扫向王耀，“你一定要这样取笑我吗？”

“我只是提议。沙特先生起初并不知情，美国代表团被汉堡市政府收留的消息传出来后，他才知道他抢了特朗普先生钦定的四季酒店。”

“沙特为什么跟你说这些？如果他担心我会因此动怒，他应该亲自来向我解释，而不是跟你吹风。”

“这就得问沙特先生到底在想什么了。昨天夜里他打电话到爱丽舍酒店找你，酒店的工作人员告诉他美国先生并未入住爱丽舍酒店，他就让工作人员把电话转到了我的房间。他说你不接电话，让我代为转达歉意。我只好告诉他美国先生确实未入住爱丽舍酒店。”

阿尔弗雷德还想再说些什么，但是音乐厅内的掌声渐渐停了下来，路德朝两人走来，邀请他们上台与乐团成员合影留念。即使是一次稀疏平常的合影，国家先生们的站位仍然十分微妙。王耀还未走近，伊万身边的印尼先生便主动往旁边挪了一步，让出了和伊万之间的空位。

“谢谢。”王耀颔首致意。

印尼先生趁机和王耀聊了些无关紧要的话，两人相谈甚欢时，国群的另一边传来小范围的哗然，原来是阿尔弗雷德拨开了无意间挡在他身前的墨西哥先生，强势站到第一排。

“真是粗鲁。”弗朗西斯捂着脸叹息，转头对脸色铁青的亚瑟说，“大英的绅士风度在北美看来是所剩无几了。”

“越是觉得快要失去了才会越在意。”伊万同样给出了自己的看法。

“远未到‘失去’的时候，他只是......太浮躁了。”王耀谨慎措辞。

伊万习惯性地抬起下巴，哂笑道：“如果不拿出点政绩，下一次选举就面临下台的风险，两党就是这样靠着相互拆台过日子。”

王耀深谙言多必失的道理，更何况伊万谈及的话题已经涉及到他国内政，王耀不便多言。音乐会散场后，西装革履的路德维希站在大厅外送走了一批又一批的贵宾。夜晚的汉堡非常静谧，街上空空荡荡，黑夜吞噬了一切热闹与喧嚣，空气里透着从易北河传来的湿润感，完全没有了白天的燥意。路德的脸上多了几分挥之不去的疲倦，压在肩上的西服重量也变得难以承受了，他很想尽快结束这些与人周旋的情节，回到不被镁光灯关注的私人空间，舒展被约束了一整天的四肢。

王耀差不多是最后一位离开的国家先生，他和路德在握手告别前寒暄了许久，直到弗朗西斯插进来，对王耀说：“我看见阿尔弗雷德在停车场抽烟，他等得不耐烦了。”

王耀不介意让阿尔弗雷德多等一会儿，但是路德维希觉得不妥，匆匆结束了闲谈，并预祝王耀度过一个美妙的夜晚。王耀到达停车场时，阿尔弗雷德已经在车上睡着了，王耀将西装外套脱下来盖在阿尔弗雷德身上，凑近时从他身上闻到了混在香水中的烟草味。

王耀的动作非常轻，但对于别人的接近一向异常敏感的美国先生仍不免被惊扰，他突然睁开眼，平光镜后的蓝色眸子清明冷冽。看清半趴在他身上以暧昧的姿态替他披衣服的男人是谁后，阿尔弗雷德立刻松懈了，遣散眼睛里的戒备，才像是刚睡醒的人带着浑浑噩噩的意识问：“现在几点了？我睡了多久？”

“九点。”王耀回答了他的问题后对前排的司机说，“先送美国先生回市政贵宾楼。”

阿尔弗雷德抖了抖脑袋，想让自己快速清醒，原本打理工整的金发因此落下了几绺，垂在额前，为那张被天使亲吻过的英俊容颜平添了些许少年感。等王耀意识到自己在做什么的时候，他的手已经抚上了阿尔弗雷德那张仿佛是经过人工的精雕细琢后才能呈现出来的完美脸蛋，耸立的眉骨，深邃的眼窝，注入了两片海水的眼睛，悬挺的鼻梁，瘦削的脸颊，每一样都是上帝的杰作。那些赞叹容颜的话，每一句都像是为他量身定做。男人的成熟性感，少年的干净热烈，像汇入大海的一样在他这里融汇，他包容了一切，又将一切变成他令人过目不忘的特质。

色令智昏，王耀立即在心中暗暗唾弃自己的不理性，所幸阿尔弗雷德并未从他波澜不惊的神情中察觉异常，只把他的“越界”当做一次寻常的调戏。

“爱丽舍酒店离这里不远，我们走回去。”阿尔弗雷德先把王耀推下车，然后告诉司机不用等他们了。

“我很累了，没有精力陪你做这些事。”王耀一脸无奈。

“你可以的，实在不行，我可以背你回去。”阿尔弗雷德的眼睛里有王耀无法理解的期待和执着，反衬得王耀心志不坚，他很快就在与阿尔弗雷德的眼神较量中败下阵，妥协道：“绝对不会有下一次了。”

阿尔弗雷德把全身上下掏了个遍，才凑齐两罐可乐的钱。自动贩卖机吞下硬币后却不出货，气得阿尔弗雷德对着机器狠狠踹了两脚，自动贩卖机里“哐当”一声响后传出重物坠下的声音。阿尔弗雷德喜出望外，打开出货口一看，才掉下了一罐可乐。

阿尔弗雷德把可乐递给王耀，王耀没有拒绝，拉开拉环，作势要饮，看见阿尔弗雷德欲言又止的委屈表情，忍不住笑出声，把打开了的可乐罐还给阿尔弗雷德。

“我不会跟你抢。”王耀说。

“你不抢是因为你看不上。”阿尔弗雷德“一语双关”。他仰起头，咕噜咕噜将满罐的可乐喝了个精光后，发出满足的喟叹，“我喜欢夏天，汽水，沙滩，比基尼......不，我简直爱死夏天了。”

王耀听他像个小孩一样发出关于“爱”的宣言后，没理由地跟着笑了一会儿。

街道沿着易北河的曲线蜿蜒向远方，矗立于城市与港口之间的易北音乐厅外墙成为了灯光秀的绚丽荧屏，探照灯发出的光射向了远处平静中似乎又蕴含着无穷力量的海面。几艘邮轮停靠在码头，在五光十色的灯火照不到的角落安静地等待黎明，汉堡的夜晚如此静谧如此美丽，几乎要使人忘记世间一切烦忧。王耀迎着海风吹拂的方向，对身边的人说：

“阿尔弗，生日快乐。”

王耀突兀的话让阿尔弗雷德的心快速沉了下来，他摆出惯有的咄咄逼人的姿态，嘲讽地问：“这算什么？迟到的生日祝福？”

“有四亿人为你庆祝，他们其中有英裔、德裔、拉美裔、亚裔、印度裔......阿尔弗，所有肤色、所有人种都在为你的诞生而自豪。他们爱你。”王耀的回答似乎有些牛头不对马嘴。

“这又怎样？”阿尔弗雷德皱起眉头，他已经预感到王耀会说什么了。

“所以我认为我的祝福对你来说并不是那么重要。”

“为什么现在却说了呢？”

“不说的话，又觉得对你有所亏欠。”

“所以你不合时宜地说出这句话，只是为了让自己心安。”

似乎是这个道理，但又完全被歪曲了其中的意思。王耀不打算在这个问题上跟阿尔弗雷德纠缠不休，阿尔弗雷德却异常执着， “我等你的电话等了一整天，我以为是时差问题。但是全世界都进入七月五日后，你的电话还是没有打过来，甚至连一个祝福短信都没有。我不知道你在莫斯科有多忙，连打一通电话的时间都没有吗？”

“抱歉，因为在前一天我们有一次不那么愉快的通话，所以我认为你不会想听到我的声音。”王耀态度诚恳，但是辩解的话听起来却很没有说服力。

阿尔弗雷德的怒气不减反增，“不要太想当然了，‘世界不是围绕你在转的’这句话同样适用于你。”

王耀不胜其烦，压抑着怒火道，“那就当我今晚什么也没说。”

阿尔弗雷德更是怒不可遏，“你是在开玩笑吗？我要怎么做才能假装自己没听到这句话？”

王耀深呼吸平复自己的情绪后反问：“你到北京参加一带一路峰会的时候，难道我们没有把一切都说明白吗？”

“说明白什么？”

“我们之间的一切都是假相！”王耀顿了顿，似乎是思考了一下，继续说，“既然是假相，那我们就只需要在人前逢场作戏，在人后，类似庆祝诞辰的这些虚情假意的情节不应该省略吗？”

王耀的话令阿尔弗雷德哑口无言。他想过王耀为什么不在生日当天给他打电话或者发祝福短信，台湾问题、半岛问题、南海问题乃至中东问题都是他的备选答案，唯独没有料到仅仅是因为赌气。

“我们来玩一个游戏。”阿尔弗雷德突然兴奋起来。

“不玩。”王耀想也不想便拒绝。

阿尔弗雷德向来有选择性失聪的毛病，对于他不愿意听到的回答更是如此，此刻，他兴致勃勃地说；“你会喜欢这个游戏的，它很简单也很公平。从现在开始，我们朝反方向各走50步，如果在此期间两个人都回头了，或者走完50步后两个人都没有回头，那就算我输，可如果我们中有一个人回头，而另一个人一直没有回头，就算是你输了。”

“Game Theory?”

“是的。很简单的游戏，我们都掌握一定的主动权，非常公平，不是吗?”

“你的赌注是什么？”

“如果我赢了，就别管什么‘真相’和‘假相’了，我们以前怎么相处现在还是怎么相处。”

“假如我赢了呢？”

“如果你赢了，那就听你的，是继续 ‘假戏真做’还是真正做到‘公私分明’，一切都听你的。”

王耀想不明白他为什么要配合阿尔弗雷德玩这种纯情恋人爱玩的游戏，或许他隐约知道答案，却不允许自己深究。他默数自己的步数，走到第三十八步时，他停了下来。今年恰好是中美正式建交的第三十八年。

三十八年，对于凡人来说已是半生，对于国家来说却如时间长河中的沧海一粟。王耀回过头，阿尔弗雷德还在大步向前，似乎不打算停下来。王耀想了想，转过身加快脚步继续往前走，等到50步满了后，他才停下来，转过头，阿尔弗雷德已经回到了原点，隔着五十步的距离笑着看他。阿尔弗雷德笑得极为灿烂，却有不真实的易碎感。

“你输了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我没走几步就回头了，但是你一直都没有回头。按照游戏规则，你输了。”

撒谎！王耀心说，但是阿尔弗雷德希望这场游戏的胜利者是他，而恰好王耀也有相同的想法。

“你赢了。”王耀平静地说。

“所以现在一切照旧？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“愿赌服输。”王耀点头。

阿尔弗雷德将额前散落的碎发撩到头顶，迈开长腿大步朝王耀走来，或许是因为横行霸道已经成为习惯，他连走路的气势都变得咄咄逼人。王耀感觉自己像是被锁定的猎物，无处可逃，但事实上他也不需要逃。

“为什么又改变主意了？”王耀在阿尔弗雷德走近后先发制人地问。

阿尔弗雷德苦笑，“如果是在上个世纪八十年代，我们在感情上划清界限或许还来得及，但现在说什么都已经晚了。”

王耀想了想，似乎找不到什么可以说的话，只好道：“我们回酒店吧，明天还有一整天的会议。”

一艘货船破开深色的水面从远处驶来，汽笛声惊扰了港口的静谧。王耀伸手挡住打在他脸上刺眼的探照灯时，听到阿尔弗雷德若有似无的声音：“到底是怎么发展到这一地步的？”

王耀沉默不语，他和阿尔弗雷德之间说不清楚是谁在缠着谁，仅从日常相处中来看，阿尔弗雷德缠他更甚，这种缠并不是成年人之间理智的纠缠，更像是孩子对待心爱玩具的态度。时而视若珍宝，时而弃若敝履，但不管是喜欢还是嫌弃都不愿意让别人指染。而在实际关系中，就像阿尔弗雷德说的那样，是王耀主动缠上去，将两国从经济上紧紧地捆绑在一起，将“一荣俱荣，一损俱损”当成了他的护身符。


	3. 【2017】一叶知秋

一叶知秋

纽约是一座不夜城，元旦这天更是彻夜灯火通明，霓虹闪烁在高楼大厦间，令天上的星光黯然失色。阿尔弗雷德走完五十步后回头，身后的街道却早已空无一人，只有路灯投下的光圈一路延伸到尽头。他在原地站了很久，茫然了很久，冷风吹得心里空荡荡凉飕飕的。

王耀临阵脱逃了，在“真相”还是“假相”的问题将要揭秘的前一刻懦弱地逃走了。阿尔弗雷德因此更加清晰地得出结论，王耀就是个刺猬，对待感情敏感多疑，谁令他困扰，他便要立刻竖起全身的刺掩盖内心的柔软，他从不惧怕现实生活中的艰难困苦，唯独惧怕感情上的“不公平”。或许他自己都没有意识到，在他的感情观里，谁付出更多，谁付出更真，谁就输了。也是受这种观念的支配，王耀的“真情流露”才显得谨慎而稀有，对阿尔弗雷德难有更进一步的深情，却有随时随地说散就散的决绝。

在感情上畏畏缩缩犹豫不前的王耀不是第一次这样抛下阿尔弗雷德。上一次发生在08年，距今刚好十年。彼时金融危机爆发，为了将以中国为主的重要新兴经济体拉入全国经济对话以及治理的框架中来，原本只是各国财长之间进行非正式对话的G20会议正式升级为二十国集团首脑会议。时年11月，来到华盛顿参加G20会议的王耀受到媒体热烈追捧。聚光灯下，王耀长时间不变的笑容略显僵硬。仿佛是一夕间，他便由最沉默最低调甚至被认为是最名不副实的安理会常任理事国摇身一变成了世界经济的“救世主”，不仅万千光环强加于他，国际社会上更是出现了“美中联合治理世界”的声音。

王耀很快便适应了这种戏剧性的变化。他在峰会上积极建言，并在发达国家与发展中国家都希望中国承担更多国际责任的压力下，表示愿意为世界经济的稳定贡献自己的力量，但也委婉地提出扩大中国在世界金融体系中发言权的要求。阿尔弗雷德从他的演讲中听出了某种远大的抱负，却仍出于对中国惯性的轻视未把它当成首要的威胁。真正令他恼火的是以法国为首的欧盟在峰会上勾勒的金融体系改革蓝图，彻底暴露了欧盟想要在金融体系上“谋朝篡位”的野心。尽管危机四伏，阿尔弗雷德仍坚信他能掌控好一切，不管是欧洲、中东还是东亚，他的影响力将永驻这三个核心政治版块。

首日峰会结束后，白宫举行了盛大的晚宴招待这些远道而来的贵客。王耀被安排在离主人最近的位置，阿尔弗雷德转过头就能跟他交谈。美中关系虽然在01年中国加入世贸组织以后又逐渐热络起来，但无论如何也回不到八十年代那样的“蜜月期”了。

阿尔弗雷德毋庸置疑是个喜新厌旧的性子，当王耀敛去所有锋芒一心一意专注于发展国内经济后，他的目光便渐渐地转向了其他地方。两国不温不火地处了七年，期间倒也相安无事，彼此之间的交集仅限于国际场合中的重逢。忙碌时从不记挂，闲暇时偶有牵念，看到对方出现在电视屏幕或杂志报纸上或许会多上几分心，却从未有人在意过这份不痛不痒的纠缠。直到金融危机彻底爆发并迅速蔓延全球，频繁出现在电视报纸杂志上的中国让阿尔弗雷德意识到王耀又将强势闯入他的视线。阿尔弗雷德做好了迎接又一次“蜜月期”的准备，却没想到专家教授们给他和王耀的关系做了新的阐释——同床异梦的夫妻。

王耀正在吃沙拉的时候，阿尔弗雷德附到他耳边说：“晚宴结束后，你到花园找我，我有一件礼物送给你。”

王耀咽下口中的食物后才转过头，阿尔弗雷德已经和另一侧的人在聊什么了。

晚宴结束后，阿尔弗雷德带着他精心准备的礼物走出乳白色石柱支撑的宽大门廊，来到幽静的后花园。他在离开金碧辉煌的国宴厅前给王耀递了个眼色，一向与人为善的王耀没让他等太长时间就来赴约了。

可惜这个季节百花凋零，满目枯败，白宫的后花园也只有一些修剪成球型的常青树做装饰，围绕着中心水池的花圃里种植了许多名花，有热烈的玫瑰也有浪漫的郁金香，但现在还不是它们轰轰烈烈地绽放的季节。阿尔弗雷德牵着王耀的手穿过草坪，来到树墙投下的阴影中，国宴室里的热闹还依稀能听见，但无形中却似乎有一道墙将他们与那里面正在发生的一切外交行为阻隔。

阿尔弗雷德今晚多喝了几杯酒，脸上热腾腾的，眼睛像是燃烧的冰块，在阴影里发出幽蓝的光，满怀期待地向王耀送出礼物。

“中国皇后号商船的模型，我亲手做的。它见证了我们的第一次相遇。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
王耀垂下眼睛，看着阿尔弗雷德亲手制作的木质船模，除了尺寸不对，其他地方都非常逼真，“THE EMPRESS OF CHINA”用红色颜料醒目地写在船身上。

“很漂亮。”王耀夸赞，却并没有表现出惊喜，“但我想你可能误会什么了，中国皇后号驶进珠江时，我在北京，对美国来华贸易的事一无所知。”

“我明白，你以为你戴了帽子挡住了脸我就认不出你了。”

“我不知道你在说什么，中国皇后号的事我也是后来才知道。”

阿尔弗雷德看着王耀冷淡的神色渐渐失去了笑容，“你不想承认当初在黄埔港我遇见的人是你，为什么？”

王耀的脸上浮现了一闪而过的抗拒之色。

“因为那不是事实。我们的第一次相遇在澳门。”

阿尔弗雷德实在无法理解王耀的固执，难道他做错了什么吗？心里的疑惑越来越深，但脸上呈现的态度却越来越坚决。

“不管你怎么回答，我辛辛苦苦做了这样一件礼物，你可以不承认我们的过去但不能不接受我们的现在。”阿尔弗雷德把船模放在地上，“东西我放在地上，我转过身，数十秒，你可以选择接受它还是拒绝它。”

阿尔弗雷德没有给王耀反驳的机会便转过身，他在心里倒数，笃定王耀会选择接受，可等他转回身，却发现王耀已经不知所踪而他精心准备的礼物还孤零零地放在地上。  
王耀的拒绝严重地挫伤了阿尔弗雷德在感情上的自尊心，好在四年后的情人节，王耀跟随新上司访美，阿尔弗雷德在白宫后花园相同的地点再次送出“中国皇后号”船模，他没有提初遇的事，仅仅称中国皇后号商船促成了美中之间的第一次贸易，对如今被经济利益紧紧捆绑的两国来说具有特殊意义，王耀便没有理由拒绝这份别出心裁的礼物了。

访美日程巧合地与情人节重合了，使得两国的会面充满了不言而喻的浪漫色彩，美国专家甚至直言这是一次情人节的“约会”。为中国先生以及中方领导人举行的欢迎午宴上，每一张桌子上都摆放了粉红娇艳的玫瑰，唯有王耀座位前的深红玫瑰是阿尔弗雷德亲自挑选的。四年前的美中关系还不温不火，四年后却已经趋近如胶似漆的地步了，阿尔弗雷德没有料到他和王耀的“夫妻关系”会变得如此名正言顺，令美利坚与其他国家的暧昧关系黯然失色。

当天晚上，阿尔弗雷德受邀去大学演讲，他希望王耀能同行。王耀以身体疲乏的缘由拒绝了，阿尔弗雷德只好独自前往大学。演讲结束后，阿尔弗雷德坐进汽车在学生的夹道欢送中缓慢离开校园，他放下了车窗，挥手告别热情的学生们。就在汽车转入另一条道路时，阿尔弗雷德看见了人群中安静站立的王耀。

即使穿了厚实的大衣，东亚人的体格还是显得太单薄，他在人群中艰难地穿梭，经常突然出现又突然消失，阿尔弗雷德不得不用眼球牢牢锁定他运行的轨迹才不至于让他逃离视线。其实阿尔弗雷德可以让司机停下车，可以走进人群把王耀揪出来，也可以当着王耀的面质问他为何追逐美国先生的前进方向然后取笑他的口是心非。他在脑海里构思了很多情景，但最终什么也没做。

他认同真爱无法掩藏，也坚信王耀含情脉脉的眼神，欲拒还迎的姿态，一切的一切都在陈述与爱相关的事实，可他们之间能够说出口的话永远与爱背道而驰，至死方休。

他安静地欣赏王耀努力追赶的模样，对方用行动证实了他长久以来的猜测——中国先生其实才是美国先生最忠实的粉丝。

只差一点你就能追上我了，阿尔弗雷德心想，但你该停下来了。

金融危机后，中国经济的发展令全世界瞩目。但直到2010年，中国经济总量超过日本成为世界第二后，美国精英层才普遍意识到在经济、军事等方面不断崛起的中国，其威胁或许不亚于俄罗斯，不亚于欧盟。对东亚未来局势的忧虑迫使精英层作出了“重返亚洲”的决策。情人节会面结束后不久，美方便正式提出了旨在扩大美国在东亚的影响力并有效遏制中国的“亚太再平衡”战略。

几乎是同一时期，阿尔弗雷德和王耀又因为制裁叙利亚的问题在联合国安理会上碰面了。经济、军事的崛起也增强了王耀在外交上的底气，接连几次针对叙利亚的提案都被中俄联合否决。有“弃权先生”外号的王耀一再行使至关重要的否决权，令支持制裁提案的阿尔弗雷德怒火中烧。时年最后一场讨论叙利亚问题的安理会会议上，阿尔弗雷德联合盟友对王耀发动了暴风骤雨似的谴责。

因为已经能预料到王耀不会轻易改变态度，所以阿尔弗雷德事先撺掇安理会成员国将此次会议改为闭门会议，不允许任何媒体进入直播或拍摄。会议期间，即使伊万没有出现，单枪匹马的王耀也没有退缩。他字字铿锵，态度严谨，试图将阿尔弗雷德等人对他的群起批判从人权等道德高度引渡向理性行事的层面。阿尔弗雷德很久没有看到这样的王耀了，自从决定韬光养晦后，王耀在安理会具有争议的话题上行使最多的是弃权票。他低调得不像话，以至于有时候大家都快忘了他也是拥有一票否决权的五常之一。

叙利亚问题究根到底是美俄在中东地区的博弈，阿尔弗雷德自然不指望伊万会转变态度，但是他认为王耀没有必要一再附和伊万。会议结束后，阿尔弗雷德强行将王耀带入他在联合国大厦的办公室。

“从封建社会到资本社会再到社会主义社会，无论是激进的革命还是温和的改革，没人比我经历得更多，我知道自己在做什么。虽然称不上是正义，但绝对不是混蛋做的事。”面对阿尔弗雷德看似正义的指责，在会议上被群起攻击的王耀终于找回了自己的声音。  
“所以你认为我是混蛋？并且对叙利亚做了混蛋做的事？”阿尔弗雷德冷笑。

王耀异常平静，也异常认真：“你不是混蛋，你只是不小心成为了混蛋。”

阿尔弗雷德的心在震动后变得慌乱了，脸上仍然维持着嘲讽的笑，喉咙里却渗出了苦涩。他自诩是世界的Hero，但背地里大家都骂他是混蛋。可是在一开始，他确实只想做个万众景仰的英雄。

这个愿望在他很小的时候就已经成形并落地生根，亚瑟带到新大陆的精美书籍里记载了许多英雄的故事，圆桌骑士的首领亚瑟王、劫富济贫的罗宾汉等，但阿尔弗雷德感觉那些英雄还不够伟大，因为他们只是英国人的英雄。摊开亚瑟留下的航海地图就可以知道，这个世界除了英国和新大陆外，还有很多独立的国家和部落，它们被海洋和山脉分割，相互之间难以交流。

“我要像亚蒂那样造很大很大的船，通过航海走遍世界的每一个角落，惩恶扬善，做世界的英雄。”年幼的阿尔弗雷德对着航海图庄重起誓。他曾试图向亚瑟描述自己的宏伟目标，但是每次来也匆匆去也匆匆的亚瑟没有时间倾听他的远大理想，被他缠得不耐烦了才敷衍地说，“首先，你得有造船的本事。”

阿尔弗雷德想了想，觉得这话非常有道理，于是他决定花心思学习造船的知识。亚瑟喜欢乖巧安静的小孩，比如说马修那样的，但越是乖巧也越是容易被人忽视。亚瑟给阿尔弗雷德带来的礼物都是阿尔弗雷德心心念念的最实用的东西，给马修的却是一些颇为贵重但也仅仅是贵重的礼物。

一天，亚瑟忙里抽闲给新大陆的双子讲故事，他坐在沙发上，大腿上摊着一本用硬壳封面包装的书籍，阿尔弗雷德和马修围坐在他脚边听他讲故事。阳光正好，管家拉开深绿色的天鹅绒窗帘后，整个屋子都变得透亮，细小的尘埃漂浮在空气中，亚瑟的脸在强光照射下也像是透明了，睫毛晶莹卷翘，根根分明，像极了阿尔弗雷德常去花园里捕捉的蝴蝶。还没有见过世面的阿尔弗雷德一度认为亚瑟是这个世界上最有深度又最有气质的男人，比时尚过头反倒令人觉得不伦不类的弗朗西斯更具男性魅力。但是那段时间，亚瑟却异常迷恋东方风情，不仅用绘有龙凤、山水、花鸟等东方元素的瓷器装饰宫殿，丝织挂毯、屏风、漆器等从遥远的东方舶来的摆件更是随处可见。东方风情已然成为英国上流社会追逐的风尚。听弗朗西斯说，亚瑟房间里挂着两幅肖像画，一副是他自己，另一幅就是那个遥远而又神秘的东方帝国。

画像据说是去过帝国首都的传教士花重金从在宫廷任职的意大利画师那里买来的。东方绘画重意境不写实，贵族尤其讨厌脸上有阴影，所以即使是欧籍画师也不得不改变原来的绘画习惯，迎合东方板正洁净的审美，以虚实结合的方式进行艺术创作。而令亚瑟如获至宝的肖像画正是因为完全按照西方油画技巧所作不受帝国喜欢才流出宫外。

亚瑟讲的是历代航海家们记录下来的奇闻异事，有些故事现在想来十分离奇或是杜撰，但对于幼年阿尔弗雷德来说无疑极具吸引力，更加坚定了他通过航海走遍世界的想法。仆人送来下午茶，用的是亚瑟最爱的那套精美的青花瓷茶具，霎时带着些许苦涩感的清香四溢，阿尔弗雷德掀开茶壶的盖子，里面盛的竟然不是红茶，而是用看似碎叶片的东西泡出来的绿饮。

“这是什么？”阿尔弗雷德好奇地问。

“这也是茶，不过是绿茶，是清帝国的人最喜欢的饮品。”亚瑟解释。

清帝国，就是那个让亚瑟神魂颠倒的东方国家，阿尔弗雷德经常从亚瑟口中听到这个国家，偶尔也能从航海日志中读到关于这个国家的一些记载，据说是非常了不起的富裕国家，亚瑟珍爱的瓷器和茶叶都是从那里买的。

“好喝吗？”阿尔弗雷德的眼睛明显地亮了，充满期待地看着亚瑟。

“你试试不就知道了？”亚瑟笑得似乎有些不怀好意。

阿尔弗雷德给自己倒了一杯茶，刚喝进嘴里就立刻吐了出来。

“不好喝！苦！”

“苦尽甘来。”亚瑟虽然这么说，但他却让仆人重新泡了一壶红茶。

滚烫的茶水注入茶杯中，亚瑟向里面加入了牛奶和糖再让阿尔弗雷德尝一尝。相比苦涩的绿茶，阿尔弗雷德觉得亚瑟的口味也不是那么难以理解了。

亚瑟继续给阿尔弗雷德和马修讲故事，讲到航海家们在非洲的见闻时，阿尔弗雷德突然问亚瑟：“你是英雄吗？”

亚瑟笑着反问：“你怎么看？你认为我是英雄吗？”

阿尔弗雷德认真思考后依然不知道该怎么回答这个问题，相对于亚瑟来说，他还是没长大的孩子，但是相对于人类来说，他已经到了不惑之龄。

“他们说你是混蛋。”出人意料的是马修突然轻飘飘地开口了。

亚瑟惊讶的看向马修，随后又露出了一贯的傲慢神情，“没有人不想成为我这样的混蛋。”

阿尔弗雷德立刻拔高了音量反驳，“不，我不想成为混蛋。”

“没有人想成为混蛋，但是在某些时候，你必须成为混蛋。你不成为混蛋，你就会被混蛋欺负，要么成为混蛋，要么被混蛋欺负，换做是你你怎么选？”

亚瑟轻蔑的笑容让阿尔弗雷德浑身难受，他的信念不容动摇，但是亚瑟以‘过来人’的口吻说出来的话又不容置疑，他深陷理想与现实的落差中，愤怒和委屈交织在一起，令他冲动地喊道：

“难道这是个只有混蛋和软蛋的世界吗？没有英雄出来惩善扬恶吗？”

亚瑟收敛了笑容，认真地回答：“成为英雄之前，你得先成为一个混蛋。”

很多年后，阿尔弗雷德确实开着军舰满世界跑了，只是他没有成为惩恶扬善的大英雄，而是像亚瑟说的那样，先成为了一个到处煽风点火制造混乱的混蛋。G20汉堡峰会结束后，阿尔弗雷德没有跟随上司回国，他跑到孟加拉湾参加了为期十天的美日印三国联合举行的迄今最大规模的“马拉巴尔”海上军演。

此前，在洞朗地区的对峙上，美方一直没有明确表态只是劝说双方保持克制，现在美日同时派出航母与印军举行联演，便可以看做是对印方的变相支持。入夜后，阿尔弗雷德乘小船到本田菊带来的出云号直升机航母上赏月。海上浪潮一波推着一波，声势浩大，甲板上却非常平稳，咸湿的海风吹散了一天的紧张，阿尔弗雷德和本田菊躺在沙滩椅上，惬意地看着夜空中清朗的明月，各自回味着往事。

虽然说阿尔弗雷德更喜欢和任勇洙那样没有城府喜怒哀乐都明确地写在脸上的人交往，但当他真的想要倾诉些什么时，又习惯性地找上本田菊。本田菊心思细腻，对阿尔弗雷德那些不方便直言的心事向来是看透不说透，又重小节，守口如瓶，简直是阿尔弗雷德心中最完美的倾听者。

“亚蒂说要想成为英雄就要先成为混蛋时，我是一点也不信的，甚至非常排斥这个想法，但是后来一次次走到历史的转折点时，我都选择让自己成为了混蛋。因为我看到自己是如此的弱小，我要成为英雄首先就得保证自己足够强大，在当时的条件下，要强大就只能让自己成为混蛋。现在亚瑟又在对我说教，我知道他说的很有道理，可是我仍然十分抗拒他的想法。”阿尔弗雷德咬着可乐瓶里插着的吸管说。

“年长的人总是以‘过来人’自居，将他们与现实抗争后的经验和教训总结后灌输给小辈，以为这样就能帮助小辈找到生活的捷径，少走一些他们走过的弯路。但是生活没有捷径，不亲自领教现实的残酷是无法向现实妥协的。”本田菊有时候总是会说一些令人刮目相看的话，虽然都有说教的嫌疑，但是跟王耀那种过于现实且老气横秋的发言不同，本田菊的“人生道理”更清新更容易被迷途的年轻人接受。

阿尔弗雷德迟疑了片刻，问他：“你觉得我是英雄还是混蛋？”

本田菊反问：“英雄和混蛋一定是泾渭分明的吗？”

“什么意思？”

本田菊从衣服口袋里摸出一枚100冈的硬币，摊在手心，把樱花图案的正面和带数字的背面都展示给阿尔弗雷德，“就像硬币有正反两面，人有善恶两面，英雄和混蛋也许也是如此相辅相成。”

阿尔弗雷德看着他手心的日币，笑着道：“你这个解释很有意思，我喜欢你的解释，比王耀的好多了。”

本田菊垂下眼，问：“中国先生怎么回答？”

阿尔弗雷德从鼻孔里发出哼声，“他说‘你不是混蛋，你只是一不小心成为了混蛋’。他是有多么恨我，才能说出这样的话。”

本田菊的眉心微不可见地凸起，他斟酌着慢声细语，“恕我直言，美中两国现在没有直接的领土纠纷，历史上也并没有深仇大恨，纵使有放下的旧事也早在上个世纪正式建交时烟消云散了。中国先生未必真的恨您。”

阿尔弗雷德挑眉看着本田菊，露出颇为惊讶的样子但是又看得出来心情非常愉悦，“这话可不应该你来说，你应该附和我的话，甚至添油加醋地说王耀有多么讨厌我。”

本田菊笑，神态间有女性的温顺，“中国先生或许真的讨厌您，但远未到恨的程度，这也是您心知肚明的事，我没必要故意说谎。再者您和中国先生的关系不会因为我的挑拨离间变得更坏，当然也不会因为我的三言两语就变得更好。”

阿尔弗雷德挪开视线，月光下的本田菊有一种纯净又妖冶的气质，令他感觉不妙，比起城府颇深的老狐狸王耀，阿尔弗雷德更看不透看似温和恭顺的本田菊，跟老狐狸的“韬光养晦”不同，本田菊更像是“卧薪尝胆”，前者的目标在于星辰大海，后者的动机侧重于报仇雪恨。作为给本田菊送了两颗原子弹的“历史仇人”，阿尔弗雷德从不敢对本田菊的崛起掉以轻心，上个世纪八十年代诱导本田菊签下的广场协议曾让他以为已经一劳永逸地解决了这个隐患，但是近年来本田菊及其上司在修宪上不断做出的努力又让阿尔弗雷德感觉到了威胁，老狐狸还不时给他吹耳边风，用历史来佐证日本这个国家有多么偏执多么可怕。阿尔弗雷德从未像现在这般左右为难过，他想利用本田菊牵制王耀，又怕被松绑后的本田菊反噬，摇摆不定间，王耀已经突破了岛链的封锁了，而本田菊也在修宪的道路上越走越远，只有他在亚太忙碌了一场什么好处也没捞着。

可笑的是在十九世纪中期阿尔弗雷德的力量还未渗透到亚太地区时，他反倒能用最小的损耗在这里攫取巨大利润。亚瑟通过鸦片战争迫使清帝国签署的第一个不平等条约如同在东亚地区打开了一个潘多拉盒子，欧洲诸国纷纷将垂涎的目光投向了遥远的东方，阿尔弗雷德也不甘落后，紧随亚瑟的步伐向清政府发出了“通商”要求。1844年春，阿尔弗雷德和总统特使到达澳门，同年六月，清政府派钦差大臣到澳门与美方就通商事宜进行会谈。

会谈地点选在了澳门望厦村的普济禅院，阿尔弗雷德进入禅院的后花园时，王耀和王濠镜已恭候多时。那是外界所认为的阿尔弗雷德和王耀的第一次历史性会面，本应印象深刻，奈何《望厦条约》的签订既不是令阿尔弗雷德成为“混蛋”的开端，也不是他对神秘的东方古国的原创之举，所以阿尔弗雷德只是在窥见被弗朗西斯称为“东方美人”的古国真容时稍感惊奇，其余时刻便被他当做了寻常，与诸多平凡的日子一样被淡忘了细节。美方软硬兼施，利用清政府对西方坚船利炮的畏惧进行讹诈，迫使钦差大臣接受了美方所拟定的条约草案。王耀原本极力反对，但是钦差大臣将其请入禅房闭门私谈了许久，也不知道到底说了些什么，出来后王耀便妥协了。就这样，亚瑟通过鸦片战争获得的特殊权益，除割地和赔款外，阿尔弗雷德不费一兵一卒全部获得。

与王耀的初见远不及与本田菊在樱花树下初遇那般美妙，并非王耀担不起弗朗西斯“东方美人”的评价，而是他过于沉着肃穆，虚张声势的威严掩不住眉目间的一抹阴郁之色，就好像是他身后那个压抑而腐朽的封建王朝在他脸上投下的阴影。当过去的辉煌变成了束缚未来的枷锁，阿尔弗雷德开始真心认同亚瑟的观点：“直至现在清帝国仍不承认大英帝国是与之平等的国家，并采取永远断绝两国贸易的方式损害在华英人利益和女王尊严。  
只有付诸武力才能将那个落后又傲慢的东方国家推入真正文明的西方世界。这对双方都有好处。”

“1784年，我乘坐‘中国皇后号’商船从美洲出发前往东亚。商船在大海上足足漂泊了六个月才顺利抵达澳门，那是我第一次踏上美洲和欧洲以外的土地，在澳门我见到了王濠镜。他听说我们的商船取名‘中国皇后号’后，也不过多盘问便给了我进入珠江的通行证。当时亚瑟对我实行了极为严厉的海上贸易封锁，其他欧洲国家迫于亚瑟的压力不敢与我有过多接触。那是我最艰难的一段时光，没有资源，没有资本，没有商业，没有朋友，经济随时面临崩溃，只有中国人肯跟我们做生意。他们很糊涂，分不清英国人和美国人，当他们从英国商人的口中得知美国是新独立的国家并且目前正受到英国的贸易封锁时，他们也毫无畏惧，还在一位神秘人物的示意下帮助我们开展生意。我们从美洲带来的皮革、毛衣、胡椒、棉花等很快顺利售罄，我们用赚来的钱买了大量的茶叶、瓷器、丝织品等珍贵物品回国，成功在国内掀起了一阵对华贸易的热潮。”

黑船事件是阿尔弗雷德在东亚的一次隆重出场，但是在此之前，阿尔弗雷德还有另一次鲜为人知的经历。  
本田菊闻言略显失神，“中国皇后号的事，我略有耳闻，但不知道美国先生也在船上。”

“这件事我几乎没有对旁人提起过，就连亚瑟也不知道。”阿尔弗雷德别有深意地说。

本田菊会意，“美国先生请放心，我一定守口如瓶。”停顿了片刻又问：“那位神秘人物是中国先生？”

“没错，你真厉害，就是他。”阿尔弗雷德赞叹。

“这样说起来，美国先生其实在英国先生之前已经见过中国先生了。”

阿尔弗雷德连连否认，在脑袋前比划着说道：“不，不，当时我并没有见到他的真容，他一直戴着那种带纱的帽子，我并不知道他长什么样。”

本田菊好奇地问：“那您如何知道他是中国先生的呢？”

“他的左手掌心有一颗痣。”

本田菊仔细回想后恍然道：“那不是痣，是王晓梅不小心伤到他后留下的伤痕，只是看着像痣而已。”

阿尔弗雷德稍显惊讶，“他从来没对我说过这些，我以为那就是一颗天生的痣。”紧接着他又说，“无论如何，就是那颗痣让我认出了他。你应该还记得，一战胜利后，王耀出席了在巴黎凡尔赛宫召开的和会。他那时看起来苍白又瘦弱，不是让人愿意多关注的类型，但他对领土的固执确实令人印象深刻。中场休息时，他主动找上我，他说他知道亚瑟和弗朗西斯是只讲利益不讲道义的家伙，不会帮他伸张正义，但他认为我不一样，他说我的眼睛里有未泯灭的良知。他说了许多恭维的话，目的只有一个，希望我能帮他要回被路德维希强占的山东半岛。如果我当时已经足够了解他了，便不会对他低声下气的请求置之不理，但那个时候他对于我来说只是一个已经没落了的陌生国家，所以我告诉他‘爱莫能助’。”

“他只能在当天的会议结束后去找亚瑟，亚瑟推说要赶着参加某位外国政要的生日晚宴没空和他聊天，要他记下酒店的电话，晚上十点后可以打电话到酒店找亚瑟。王耀在身上搜寻可以记录电话号码的纸时，亚瑟说‘把你的手给我’。王耀虽然已经预料到亚瑟要做什么了，但是他不敢耽误亚瑟的时间，于是摊开左手，让亚瑟在他手心写下酒店的电话号码。那时我就站在他们旁边，清清楚楚地看见王耀的手心有一颗痣，就在漫长的生命线和智慧线交错的位置。始料未及的重逢使我目瞪口呆，那时开始，他的容貌才在我头脑中有了真切的印象。”

“他一定认出我是曾经冒冒失失闯入珠江要和清帝国开展贸易的‘美利坚商人’，所以一开始对我寄予厚望，但是我让他失望了。我不明白他为什么假装我们没有旧情，他不愿意承认我们的故事是从贸易开始的，只记住了澳门的恩怨，或许他仍然觉得‘中国皇后号’是对他的冒犯，根本不值得被怀念。”

阿尔弗雷德一口气说了这么多，但是王耀给亚瑟打电话了吗？阿尔弗雷德有没有在巴黎和会上暗中帮助王耀？对于后来的事，阿尔弗雷德只字未提，本田菊也没有追问。因为结果他们都心知肚明。尽管一开始美方拒绝了日方提出的无理要求，但受日方退出和会的威胁，英美法三国最终对日妥协，同意将德国在山东的所有权益转让给日本，此事在中国境内引起轩然大波，中方代表拒绝在和约上签字。

海上浓雾渐起，阻断了阿尔弗雷德远眺的视线，也封锁了他的回忆。他的目光陷在白茫茫的水汽中变得恍惚，越来越频繁的追忆使他感受到了衰老的前兆，但他还如此年轻，究竟是身体出了问题还是灵魂不堪重负了？

迷茫中听见本田菊轻声感叹：“国家与凡人，乃至这世界的一切生灵，都不是自愿降生。忍受贫穷，忍受疾病，忍受孤独，忍受命运的捉弄，有些事从一开始就注定了。”

“已经是近一百年前的事了呀。”阿尔弗雷德慨叹。一百年前还是连领土主权都无法收回的国家，一百年后却已经有了在西方主导的国际秩序之外“另辟蹊径”的能力。

本田菊默然不语，这一百年间发生了太多的事，有些国家崛起了，有些国家没落了，有些国家独立了，有些国家分裂了，还有些国家彻底无迹可寻了。辉煌落寞，盛衰兴亡，期间种种都伴随着历史前进的车轮消弭在岁月的烟尘中。国家这个有土地、人民、文化以及政府组成的集合体能有多么繁荣昌盛就能有多么不堪一击，而唯有一个国家在朝代的轮转，兴衰的循环中延续了几千载，西方史学家因他漫长的封建专制统治时期批评他是被历史遗忘的国家，如今看来，多次走到分崩离析的危险边缘，又多少次重回世界之巅，他确实活在了历史之外。

在孟加拉湾举行的联合军演还算顺利，令人担心的印军掉链子的情况并没有发生。如果没有中国的情报船和潜艇在演习海域附近神出鬼没，那么一切就称得上完美了。拉哈尔对中国的情报侦察手段异常敏感，担忧视若珍宝的维克拉玛蒂亚号航空母舰的机要信息被中方窃取，多次劝阿尔弗雷德对中方的舰船、侦察机等进行驱逐。阿尔弗雷德心想：王耀一直跟在我身后转，令他着迷的是我的尼米兹号核动力航母，我都不担心，拉哈尔在担心什么。但是他并没有像从前那样想到说什么就说什么，这些颇具讽刺意味的话只是在他的心上走了一遭，便消失得无影无踪了。他对拉哈尔突然谦和了的态度被看做是在外交上成熟了的表现，只有亚瑟看透了他虚伪的尊重。

七月进入尾声时，缓和的美俄关系因国会突然提出制裁俄罗斯天然气管道项目投资的法案再次跌入谷底。俄罗斯方面很快做出报复性回应，总统普京宣布755名美国外交人员将不得不离开俄罗斯。伊万在接受采访中表示愤怒和困惑：

“在毫无征兆的情况下，美国先采取了行动，单方面破坏了美俄关系。我不明白他为什么选择这么做，近期美俄之间不存在任何冲突，他的做法既愚蠢又无礼。”

亚瑟打来电话表示关切，在汉堡峰会期间，他已经就先“抑俄”还是先“抑华”的问题对阿尔弗雷德发出警告。美中关系已经从单方面的经济对抗走向了经济、政治、军事全面对抗的危险边缘，美俄关系便不能继续恶化。但由于美国两党以及两党所代表的资本势力在战略上的分歧使得阿尔弗雷德的对外决策总是显得前后矛盾，尤其是对待俄罗斯的态度。阿尔弗雷德已经意识到王耀才是真正能威胁到他全球统治地位的那个国家，但是对上司不满的传统政治精英仍在试图借助反俄势力掀起国内的政治斗争。阿尔弗雷德恼恨又无奈，短视的政客们到底什么时候才能将内斗的精力放到“MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGAIN”这件有意义的事上？

了解阿尔弗雷德的有心无力后，亚瑟不好再苛责什么，就在阿尔弗雷德以为能够结束通话时，亚瑟突然问他是否打算将印度变成美国亚太战略的重要支点。

阿尔弗雷德没有否认，在亚瑟跟前，他一向没有秘密可言。

“这个计划本身是不错的，构建美日澳印‘四国联盟’围困王耀，即使不能达到目的，也能拖慢王耀扩张的进程。但是拉哈尔空有大国的驱壳，没有大国的实力，不仅成不了大事，甚至可能会成为‘四国联盟’中的短板，令你的计划大打折扣。你可别忘了，拉哈尔的舰船大多是俄制，包括他视若珍宝的维克拉玛蒂亚号航母。你想将他拉入美日澳的海上安全联动机制中，就不怕他把关键的军事数据泄露给伊万吗？”阿尔弗雷德在亚太地区的战略构想还未彻底展开，便被亚瑟泼了冷水。

“拉哈尔不敢这么做，虽然他被媒体的吹捧冲昏了头脑认为自己和王耀实力相当，但他还没妄自尊大到认为自己可以挑衅我的地步。”阿尔弗雷德显然非常自信。

亚瑟叹气，“但愿是这样。”他又接着另一个和拉哈尔有关的话题说，“洞朗地区的对峙已经持续了两个月，拉哈尔声称你和伊万都支持他的行为。可伊万很快就宣布中立，并且说他相信王耀和拉哈尔完全可以自己解决矛盾，不需要他从中斡旋。拉哈尔是急坏了才会说这些胡话，因为中国的北戴河会议召开在即，显然他还没有忘记1962年的'中印边境大规模战争'就是在当年8月的北戴河会议举行后发动的。拉哈尔迫切地希望获得你或者伊万的支持，当然伊万是指望不上了，你是什么态度呢？”

“任何人都不能成为我和王耀为之动武的理由。”阿尔弗雷德骄傲地把当初在任勇朝跟前说的话又对亚瑟说了一遍。

亚瑟却老练地反问：“王晓梅也不能吗？”

阿尔弗雷德像是被戳破了的气球，膨胀的自信荡然无存。他烦躁又气馁地回答：“她是例外。”

亚瑟还是照顾了这个骄傲的“弟弟”的自尊心，改变了话题。

“你的生日礼物，我已经托人送到华盛顿了。”

“这可真是迟到的生日礼物。”

“总比没有好。”

阿尔弗雷德想想确实是这样，今年的七月四日，简直是他经历过最糟心的独立日。先是任勇朝在凌晨时分成功试射了一枚洲际导弹，后又有媒体抱怨美国已经完全被中国制造占领了，就连庆祝独立日的烟花超过百分之九十都是产自中国，上司在推特上上传的以其竞选口号为主题改编的歌曲《Make America Great Again》（《让美国再次伟大》）也被英国媒体吐槽是朝鲜风格。就在他认为不会有更糟糕的事情发生时，王耀给了他最后的“惊喜”，没有电话，没有短信，就像是突然从他的生活中消失了。

现在最不愿意为他庆祝独立日的亚瑟主动提出送礼物，也算是给了他一些迟到的安慰。  
“亚蒂，”阿尔弗雷德想起任勇洙手机上备注的“哥哥”，心有所动。不管他是因为什么原因走上独立之路，但是没有亚瑟就没有现在的美利坚合众国是不争的事实，他在庆祝独立时，或许还是应该对亚瑟说一声，“谢谢。”

“你想感谢我什么？感谢我送你的礼物还是感谢我没有对你的处境袖手旁观？”  
“当然是感谢你的礼物了。”

“我就猜到是这样，毕竟你是个没心没肺的小混蛋。”

阿尔弗雷德在当天就收到了亚瑟的礼物，是装在半人高的保险柜里运过来的，柜门上加了三道密码锁，足见亚瑟对礼物的重视程度。阿尔弗雷德好奇亚瑟究竟送了他什么了不得的东西，迫不及待打开柜门，被绿色丝绸紧紧包裹的礼物安静地躺在防震用的海绵和泡沫之中。阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼取出礼物，根据礼物的扁平的形状，他已经猜到藏在丝绸后面的或许是一幅稀世名画。但真正揭晓答案的那一刻他还是被眼前所见震惊了。  
用镶金画框装裱的油画肖像确实算得上是古董，只是此作的画师对于西方人来说非常陌生，因为他长期供职于东方古国的宫廷。阿尔弗雷德愣了几秒才将画布上的人像和“王耀”这个名字对上号。不是画师技艺不精，而是这幅画的整体风格太阴郁：寝宫里光线晦暗，充作背景里的箱柜都是色泽厚重的老红木和紫檀木，彩绘描金。王耀抱着一只黑猫坐在雕刻繁复的黑漆木椅上，似悲似悯的目光看向了侧前方某个未知的地方，宽大的石青色补服几乎融进背景中，黑色披领压塌了他稍显瘦窄的肩，上面绣着的金鳞龙纹和赤绿祥云可见细节，画布之上只有王耀秀丽的脸是浅淡干净柔和的颜色，在浓郁阴沉的背景衬托下变得苍白，透着病态娇媚傲慢又腐朽的历史感。

阿尔弗雷德像是中了魔怔，呆呆地看着画像上的王耀，心里什么具体的想法都没有。美国文化外向高调，素来崇尚自然与活力并存的健康美，阿尔弗雷德以为他只能接受像王耀这样纤细却并不病弱温和却并不阴柔的情人了，但是画像呈现出来的“王耀”与现在大家熟悉的那个他大相径庭，阿尔弗雷德却没有感觉不适，甚至理解了亚瑟曾经狂热的东方情结。浓烈的异域诱惑，神秘的古国风情，足够对以征服与开拓为特征的海洋文明国家构成致命的吸引力。

画像之下还压着一张绘着玫瑰花的贺卡，亚瑟在上面写了漂亮的花体文字：

“二十一世纪是属于你们的。”

王耀在机场等待登机时收到助理发来的新闻链接，点开一看，是关于半岛的新闻。任勇朝的上司在发表新年贺词时表示有意派遣代表团参加平昌冬奥会，虽然这位年轻的领导人在贺词中仍不忘警告美国：朝鲜的核武发展已经取得了历史性成功，整个美国本土都已经被朝鲜的核武器打击能力所覆盖，但是南北愿意相互释放“善意”已经被看做是发酵了一整年的半岛局势“降温”的前兆。

王耀对朝鲜在新年伊始之际发出这样的声音并不意外，西方认为他是任勇朝的监护人，东亚又盛传他早已对任勇朝失去控制。两种看法都对也都不对，真真假假，他们心知肚明，只是为了各自那点不能明说的算计，都在揣着明白装糊涂罢了。近两年任勇朝越发孤注一掷，利用阿尔弗雷德的投鼠忌器，闷头发展核武器，终于在十一月的尾声成功试射火星-15型洲际弹道导弹，完成了去年的收官之作。根据实验数据推算，这款新型导弹的射程超过1万公里，美国的部分国土的确在这个射程范围之内。任勇朝的短期目标既已实现，接下来首要考虑的便是解除王耀一系列货真价实的制裁行动。朝鲜使馆区的供电已经出现严重问题，人民生活质量严重下降，首都平壤况且如此，其他地区的艰苦更是可想而知。王耀知道任勇朝的妥协只是时间问题，他甚至已经替任勇朝想好了不失体面地缓和半岛冲突的方法，于是有了年轻领导人有意改善南北关系的新年贺词。

王耀顺手搜了其他国家领导人发表的新年贺词。俄罗斯总统对民众的信任和理解表示感谢，正在参加竞选的德国总理承诺会努力尽快组建稳定的新政府，与国内工党辩论不休的英国首相宣称会继续推动“脱欧”取得进展，打败极右翼候选人上台的法国黑马总统则表示会加深与欧洲伙伴的合作并促进欧洲的改革发展。

每个国家都有各自的问题需要解决，但领导人们在新年贺词中都不约而同地表达了让国家更加强大和公平的决心，这样的论调听起来像是在给民众打强心剂。美国总统把这种想法表达得更直白，“MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGAIN”这句竞选口号再度出现在他的推特上。

阿尔弗雷德也有推特账号，并未对外公开，他经常在上面发表一些暗示性的言论，但往往被里列表中的关注者无视。今天他又更新推特了，内容延续了以往令人摸不着头脑的风格，只有简约的一句话：太平洋的风一直在吹。

正文下附有一张手工自制的白色风向仪的照片。

眼角的余光察觉有人走过来在他身边坐下，王耀却并未在意，思绪仍停留在阿尔弗雷德上传的照片上。照片上的白色风向仪是去年十一时阿尔弗雷德送他的礼物。阿尔弗雷德那段时间对星座很兴趣，王耀是天秤座，按照他的说法属于捉摸不定的风向星座，所以他送王耀风向仪，希望能测出王耀的心中的风向。

“你总是故弄玄虚，不肯说让我明白的话。”阿尔弗雷德在打电话祝贺王耀生辰的过程中情不自禁地抱怨了几句。

“我说明白话，你原意相信吗？”王耀反问。

阿尔弗雷德没有回答这个问题，自得其乐地向王耀夸耀：“这是一个非常棒的礼物，非常浪漫。太平洋的风永远不会停，如果风向仪指向东方，那就是你想我了，如果风向仪指向西方，你就知道是我想你了。”

王耀不忍打击他，但事实无法掩藏，只能遗憾地告诉他：“很可惜，北京是内陆城市，吹不到太平洋上来的海风，倒是经常会有从西伯利亚来的冷空气。”

“从16年接收到访华邀请开始，我和上司就一直在谋划这件事，但是要找到双方领导人都合适的时间不是一件容易的事。终于访华行程定在了今年年初，我以为我会是新年第一个访华的欧洲国家，没想到让弗朗西斯捷足先登了。”身边人字正腔圆的英伦腔打断了王耀的回忆。

王耀抬头，看见换上精致的西服和大衣的亚瑟时有些惊讶，“你怎么还在机场？”

亚瑟垂下眼眸，金色的睫毛覆盖住了眼底的情绪，“受早晨大雾的影响，飞机晚点，我已经在机场滞留两个钟头了。”顿了顿又继续说，“弗朗吉也刚走，只有俄罗斯的航班准时起飞，你知道他们的飞行员从不误点，无论什么天气都不会影响他们的起飞和降落。”

王耀会心一笑，俄罗斯航班从来不让人失望。亚瑟朝王耀手机上看了一眼，似乎注意到他在浏览推特，顺势询问：“你看见阿尔弗的上司在推特上发的那些话了吗？”

“MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGAIN，并不意外，不是吗？”

“不，我是说其他的话，他在推特上写：‘我们曾孕育现代世界，通过美国人的力量与技巧，我们将继续塑造世界的明天。’他是有多么无知才敢说出这样的话。”

“他说过很多更大胆更疯狂的话，相比起来这些话还算是中规中矩了。”

亚瑟明显不满意，这一次对美国总统的成见尤其大，“毕竟他是商人出身，在历史以及政治素养上远未达到政客的及格水平。他可以说美国影响了现代世界，但是孕育了现代世界这个功劳怎么也不该被他揽去了。”

原来是日薄西山的大英帝国想要捍卫过去的辉煌，王耀心里这么想着，面上却模棱两可地笑着。亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德的矛盾不是他这个“外人”可以插足的，他或许还能跟弗朗西斯或路德维希戏谑地谈论阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟，但在同阿尔弗雷德同亚瑟交往的过程中他一向谨慎，颇有自知之明地不卷入盎格鲁撒克逊人的内部浑水。

亚瑟看着始终不生不疏又不亲不近的王耀，无力感渐渐蔓延，他们就像是养在两个鱼缸里的鱼，都有模糊的想要向对方靠拢的心情，但是无论怎么努力也绝无可能走到一路，只是相互注视着，相互试探着，永远无法为对方卸下伪装。也许是因为当初他的坚船利炮轰开了他的国门，哪怕如今攻守易势，一个仍丢不掉当初膨胀到极致的骄傲，一个仍放不下曾经苟延残喘的自尊。

“阿尔弗说你们第一次见面不是在澳门而是在广州，但你不肯承认。”亚瑟说。

“他都告诉你了？”王耀挑眉，有些讶异的样子。

亚瑟点头，他也是最近才知道这件事。虽然英美早就完成了实质上的权力交接，但亚瑟的内心并未真正接受这一点，多年来他一直试图在诡谲多变的国际局势中寻找东山再起的机遇，但是欧洲的整体衰落连带着亚瑟的野心一并沉沦。脱欧后越发形单影只的亚瑟强烈地感觉到他必须牢牢抓住阿尔弗雷德和王耀这两个巨人才能避免自己彻底跌落谷底。所以他把王耀的画像送给阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德透过他的行为察觉到了他内心上的妥协，才会主动向他坦白和王耀不为人知的过往，算是对他释放出信任的信号。在卧室挂了三个世纪多的画像突然没了，亚瑟面对空空荡荡的墙壁时时常感觉失落，但不甘却也没有那么不甘，不过是需要戒掉凝视的习惯，时间总能抹平一切，包括曾经不可一世的骄傲。

“为什么不肯承认？”怕王耀把这个问题敷衍过去，亚瑟重复问道。

王耀想了一阵，在令他感觉为难的问题上一向如此，总是要先在心中反复斟酌后才回答。

“在广州王耀遇见的是商人阿尔弗雷德，那是他们的旧事与中美两国无关。”

亚瑟点点头，他其实已经猜到了答案，只有阿尔弗雷德那个笨蛋会认为王耀是因为“中国皇后号”才不愿意承认这件事。

王耀接着说：“阿尔弗雷德初来乍到的时候说是因为从你口中听到过许多关于我的赞美之词，所以才不远万里来中国做生意。”

亚瑟面上迅速蹿起一阵热度，他不知道自己是否脸红了，为了不被王耀发现异样，他低下头，强做镇定地说：“那个时代，一个能生产出精美丝绸和精致瓷器的先进国家，一个被夸大为黄金遍地的富裕国家，无法不引人遐想。”

他的回答换来王耀克制的微笑。

“你笑什么？”

“能从你口中听到这样的话真是不容易。”

亚瑟不高兴地沉下脸，立刻用挑剔的语气说：“当然了，一旦接触多了，发现名不副实，我们的热情很快就退去了。”

王耀看了下手腕上的表，又看向已经开始排队等候登机的人群对亚瑟说：“我得准备登机了。”

亚瑟注意到他的手表和阿尔弗雷德是卡地亚同款，这绝不可能是巧合，按照的王耀的性格，如果不是别有意义，他一定会选择国产货。

王耀站起来和亚瑟互道再见后转身离开。

“王耀！”亚瑟忽然喊住他。

王耀回头用眼神询问他还有什么事。亚瑟看着他，一想到和他的旧事，罂粟花便在回忆中的阳光下大片绽放，刺目的美丽。

“你还在背地里喊我‘鸦片’吗？”亚瑟问。

王耀愣了一下，随后缓缓笑了起来，却没有回答，洒脱地朝他挥了挥手，“我走了，再见。”

飞机升入平流层后，飞行变得稳定，王耀戴上眼罩靠在放低了的椅背上酝酿睡意，一整夜都没有合眼，现在放松身心后困意便滚滚来袭。但是王耀的睡眠质量一向不算好，在不够柔软也不够宽敞的座椅上躺着难免会睡得不踏实。浑浑噩噩间，脑海里浮现了许多人和事，阿尔弗雷德、伊万、亚瑟、弗朗西斯乃至本田菊和任勇洙，他们如同幽灵般一一从他跟前经过，却似乎看不见他，目光灰暗没有焦距。他伸手想要抓住谁，却不知道应该抓住谁。

醒来已经是三个小时后的事了。王耀去了一趟卫生间回来听见邻座的金发女孩正用俄语轻声朗读普希金的诗，她的声音非常温柔，唇齿间发出的声音饱含隐忍而深沉的感情：

“我曾爱过你：爱情，或许还没有  
在我的心底完全熄灭。  
但我已不愿再让它打扰你，  
不愿再引起你丝毫悲切。  
我曾默默地、无望地爱过你，  
折磨我的，时而是嫉妒，时而是羞怯。  
我是那么真诚那么温柔地爱过你，  
愿上帝赐你别的人也似我这般坚贞如铁。”

女孩读完诗，抬起头来撞见王耀失神的目光，歉疚地用不太流畅的中文问：“我打扰您了吗？”

“完全没有，您不必有这样的担忧，我也非常喜欢普希金的诗。”

“您听懂了我在念什么？”女孩惊喜地问。

王耀点头，用俄语重复了诗句的最后两句话：“我是那么真诚那么温柔地爱过你，愿上帝赐你别的人也似我这般坚贞如铁。”

“您的俄语说得非常好，您在俄罗斯学习或者居住过吗？”

“因为工作需要经常去俄罗斯出差，以前学过俄语。”王耀微笑着回答。

女孩脸上露出犹豫的神情，看了看王耀，似乎才下定决心，问：“虽然有些唐突，但我真的很好奇，中国人真的那么喜欢苏联吗？”

“我一个人的观点不能代表全体中国人的观点。”

“那您如何看待苏联？您喜欢苏联吗？”

王耀绞尽脑汁也找不到合适的语言回答这个问题，只好回避道：“抱歉，我对苏联不太了解，所以不知道该怎么回答。”

女孩略显失望，“看您的年纪应该是苏联解体以后出生的，对苏联不了解也是情理之中的事。您对俄罗斯印象如何？”

“厚重的历史和非凡的文化，一个很特别的国家。”

“夹在东方与西方之间，找不到认同感，欧洲人认为我们是亚洲人，亚洲人认为我们是欧洲人，确实非常特别了。”女孩自嘲地笑着。

王耀也跟着笑了笑，两人收回目光，沉浸到各自的思绪中，不再有交流。但是没过多久，女孩又带着几分自怜的情绪低声说：“其实我们想向西方靠拢，毕竟我们的主体民族是白种人，但是在西方文艺复兴的时候，我们被蒙古人统治着，当我们赶走蒙古人重新想要融入西方时，却发现已经和他们产生了隔阂。几个世纪的努力也没有把这种隔阂消除，到了苏联时期，这种隔阂更加扩大，以至于现在我们还得继续承受傲慢的西欧国家的非难。”

女孩站在祖国的角度思考问题自然容易产生自怜情绪，但事实上，东西方两个世界对俄罗斯的不认同不仅是因为俄罗斯在历史上的不同时期与东西方中断过交流，更是因为俄罗斯的好战与贪婪令东西方各国心生抵触。去年九月份王耀去纽约参加联合国大会时，因为和伊万走得过近被弗朗西斯私下提醒过。

“俄罗斯这个国家历史上就是不断地在东西之间被拉扯，结果搞得又不像西方又不像东方，他又总想拼命地抓住什么，不断蚕食周边的土地，最终成了横跨欧亚版块的怪物。你不要认为伊万对你没有威胁，他的防中之心不亚于防欧美，就像他们国徽上的双头鹰一样，目光如炬，一个盯着西方，一个盯着东方。”弗朗西斯坐在办公桌对面，懒洋洋地靠在椅背上。

王耀挑眉，戏谑地问：“你对俄罗斯感兴趣了？”

“不要掉以轻心啊。”弗朗西斯不满地敲了敲桌子，“阿尔弗雷德毕竟和你隔着太平洋，他也只能借着周边国家的手给你找事，可伊万却是直接压在你身上的巨人，身为国家，我们可以选择你的朋友或是敌人，但永远无法选择自己的邻居。从长远来看，他才是你真正的威胁。”

“我很清楚自己在做什么。”王耀温和地拒绝了弗朗西斯‘好意’的提醒，“目前，俄罗斯是中国唯一的全面战略协作伙伴，政治互信已经达到有史以来的最高水平。”

“你自己掂量吧，我再说下去，你一定会认为我在挑拨离间。”

王耀含蓄地笑道：“这样的程度还远未到能挑拨离间的地步，我知道你只是想提醒我，毕竟我们现在有许多共同利益，适当向合作伙伴示好有助于增进感情，对吗？”

“被看透了，真是让人尴尬。”弗朗西斯这么说，脸上却丝毫没有表现出尴尬的模样，反而轻浮地捉住王耀放在桌上的手调侃，“你现在是欧洲的香饽饽，大家都争先恐后地想讨好你，我不花点心思，怎么能拴住你的心呢？”

“你知道我不擅长应对这些暧昧的话，还是少说点吧。”王耀微笑着抽回自己的手。

“如果所有国家都像你那样一板一眼，这个世界就太无趣了。”弗朗西斯意兴阑珊，替王耀惋惜起来，“你对阿尔弗雷德这般坚贞如铁，却不一定能换来同等回报，他可是军舰满世界跑基地满世界建的世界警察。”

王耀只当他又在胡言乱语，根本没往心里去，弗朗西斯一个人喋喋不休，王耀偶尔附和一两句，他说到兴头上不知怎么又发起了牢骚，批评阿尔弗雷德上司的短视，唾弃亚瑟的离岸均衡手段，甚至埋怨王耀在非洲的“经济殖民”。

只要不涉及西藏以及台湾的事，王耀的容忍度一向很高，私下接触的场合中甚至不愿意耗费精力逞口舌之争，所以弗朗西斯的无理指责他也只当没听见。两人走出办公室的时候，恰好遇见赶往大会议厅参加一般性辩论的阿尔弗雷德及其上司。

阿尔弗雷德显然不满王耀和弗朗西斯私下有接触，硬生生插入两人中间，露出虚假的笑容问：“你们在讨论红酒蜗牛或者左宗棠鸡的事吗？”

弗朗西斯抢在王耀说话前回答：“我们在谈论晚上去法国餐厅还是中国餐厅。”

“这么说你们已经约好晚上一起吃饭了？”

“是的，不仅今天是今天晚上，参加联合国大会期间我们都要一起吃晚餐。”很明显弗朗西斯是故意气阿尔弗雷德，虽然王耀和阿尔弗雷德的“夫妻”关系已经是默认的事实，但没有明文规定，也就不具备法律和道德的约束力，王耀的身心都是自由的。

阿尔弗雷德根本不相信弗朗西斯的片面之词，他的眼光转向王耀。

“是这样吗？”

王耀不想被他们中的任何一个人所说的话绑架，也不想让他们中的任何一个人产生得意之情。

“我和伊万已经有约了。”

作为从上个世纪六十年代起就热衷于挑战美国并与盎格鲁撒克逊系国家相互看不顺眼的“叛逆”盟国，弗朗西斯还是觉得像胜利了一般，朝阿尔弗雷德挤眉弄眼，“这比跟我约会更加糟糕吧。”

阿尔弗雷德没有理会弗朗西斯的揶揄，带着满腔的怒火大步朝前走了。

“真是个没有礼貌又不可爱的家伙，我居然还送他自由女神像。”弗朗西斯懊恼地说。  
“如果他像马修那样人畜无害，你就觉得他可爱了。”王耀说。

“你在帮他说话。”弗朗西斯盯着王耀，不怀好意地笑了，“你已经被玫瑰花缠上了，但你要小心了，玫瑰可是带刺的，它会刺进你的心脏，你的鲜血会成为滋养他的养料。”

弗朗西斯就是有这么一点不好，凡事都要往暧昧的方向想。王耀也像阿尔弗雷德那样加快脚步，撇下他单独离开了。

中俄领导人都确认了不会出席联大，因此这几天的会议完全成为了阿尔弗雷德上司的主场，更有意思的是他给自己的演讲主题定调为“令联合国变得伟大”。

“他跟‘伟大’这个词过不去了吗？”坐在王耀身后的弗朗西斯忍不住吐槽。

一般性辩论会议期间，各国领导人或代表可以就他们感兴趣的任何议题畅所欲言，而现阶段被讨论地最多的无疑是叙利亚问题、朝鲜问题以及缅甸若开邦局势等问题。王耀已经猜到特朗普先生不会放过在朝鲜问题上大做文章的机会，当其向朝鲜发出迄今为止最严厉的警告使会场内爆发很大的议论声时，王耀大概是全场最淡然的人。

按照抽签顺序，朝鲜代表团的位置被安排在第一排，距离发言台仅几米远，但是阿尔弗雷德及其上司进入会场后，任勇朝便带领他的外交官们离开座位走出了会场。对弗朗西斯这样置身事外又唯恐天下不乱的国家来说，没能欣赏到任勇朝和阿尔弗雷德在众目睽睽之下的正面交锋是一种遗憾。

弗朗西斯在充分表达了惋惜之情后话锋一转，说道：

“我以为‘商人总统’会在罗兴亚人的问题上问责缅甸，但是他只将矛头对准了朝鲜、伊朗和委内瑞拉，对孟加拉湾旁的危机却漠不关心，看来他还没意识到印度洋在中美未来战略博弈的重要性。毕竟他只是个实用主义的商人，在政治眼光上远不及希拉里女士。我敢保证日后特朗普先生会被你们冠以‘中国人民的老朋友’这个荣誉称号，共和党出身的美国总统大多都得到了这样的称号，他不会是例外。”

“美国‘漠不关心’的地方才有机会获得和平。”王耀看向缅甸先生所在的方向。

像是察觉到了王耀的目光，低着头正在看演讲稿的缅甸先生突然抬起头转过脸看向王耀，面上露出了亲切的笑容。

弗朗西斯注意到他们的互动了。

“我们都天真的以为昂山女士上台后会带领缅甸全方位投入西方的怀抱，中缅关系会因此恶化，但没有想到中缅关系不仅没有疏远反而更加亲近了，是我们低估了你对东南亚的掌控力。”

王耀显得很无奈，“你们习惯用殖民思想来揣测我和周边国家的关系，所以总会说我掌控了谁或者我对谁失去了掌控。事实上，宗藩关系不等于殖民关系，在过去我就很少干涉周边国家的内政，现在更是完全将他们放在了平等的国家地位上来对待，他们需要我的帮助时，我会给予力所能及的帮助，他们不需要我插手时，我也会尊重他们的选择。”

“所以昂山女士积极改善中缅关系不是为了获得中方在罗兴亚人问题上的支持？”

“无论罗兴亚人问题存在与否，中缅关系都不会如你们所愿的恶化。就像你说的那样，我们没有办法选择自己的邻居，与其整天和邻居吵吵闹闹相互提防，让双方的日子都不好过，不如互相体谅积极改善双边关系共同致富。”

弗朗西斯狡猾地笑了，“或许我应该提醒大家关注罗兴亚人的人权问题。”

王耀叹气：“东南亚向来是多民族共存的地区，在殖民者没有到来之前，民族间的矛盾通常能够自行化解，可是后来殖民者来了，打破了各民族间势均力敌的平衡，导致民族矛盾激化，外力的干预不仅不能解决问题，甚至会扩大冲突，中东地区便是前车之鉴。弗朗吉，向缅甸人民施舍你所剩无几的怜悯心吧，不要让东南亚变成第二个中东。”

弗朗西斯沉默了一阵，才道：“我的怜悯起不到作用，那地方早就跟我没关系了。”

王耀没有否认弗朗西斯的话，法国势力确实很早就退出东南亚地区，激化缅甸民族间矛盾的罪魁祸首是英国，而妄想利用东南亚地区的动荡阻挠王耀一带一路大战略的是印度和美国。

“其实你也有意炒热朝鲜问题吧？阿尔弗雷德的注意力都被任勇朝心吸引，就没人关注发生在缅甸的事了，你就能趁机促成缅甸政府与地方武装之间的和解。缅甸是海上丝绸之路重要的西南出口，你绝不希望看到当地生战乱。”弗朗西斯压低了声音说。

王耀也模仿他压低了声音，“我没有策划什么事，半岛局势升温是阿尔弗雷德和任勇朝两个人闹出来的，跟我没有关系。”

“美国人总是怀疑俄罗斯操纵大选，但在我看来，他们真正应该怀疑的人是你，每次到了历史的关键时刻，美国就会有一个帮助中国崛起的总统上台。”

“弗朗吉，你现在说的话就是毫无道理的给人泼脏水了。”

“我都知道这不可能，只是令人惊异的巧合。”

辩论会议开到夜幕降临才散场，听了一下午的演讲，在场大部分人都露出了困倦之色。王耀也捂住嘴打了个哈欠，这时阿尔弗雷德得意洋洋地朝他走来，一看就知道准没好事。

“我已经打听到了，伊万跟娜塔莉亚约好了一起吃饭，你要么是被放鸽子了要么就是在骗我。”

谎言被拆穿了王耀也不见得慌乱，他按照自己的节奏收拾好桌上的资料，“所以你特意过来取笑我？”

“不，我只是想让你知道你的谎言有多么拙劣，一戳就破。”阿尔弗雷德的声音兴奋到走音。

“我知道了，用这么拙劣的谎言欺骗你，我很抱歉，下一次一定做到天衣无缝。”王耀抱着资料站起来。

阿尔弗雷德出人意料地变了脸，较真的脸显示出他在生气，“你怎么能把撒谎这种事说得这么理所当然。”

王耀原本只是开玩笑，没想到阿尔弗雷德会动怒，他想息事宁人，可是面对强势的指责时又放不下自尊道歉，说出来的话也变了味道。

“也许是因为面对的人是你。”

阿尔弗雷德比想象中的更加愤怒，“面对我让你说不出真话吗？”

王耀转过脸，随口说道：“因为真话不会被你相信。”

阿尔弗雷德欲言又止，在难以表达的愤怒的驱使下，决绝地转身离开。王耀呆呆地看着他的背影，脑袋一热，快步跟上去，他的脚步越来越快，但还是赶不上阿尔弗雷德也故意加快了的步伐。有人盯着他们窃窃私语，流言击散了王耀内心涌上的热潮，他发热的脑袋也降了温，双腿像是感受到了疲惫渐渐放缓了速度，他心神不宁，周围揣测的目光就像一颗颗锋芒毕露的钉子，穿透皮肤和骨血，最终将他钉在了原地。

“中国先生。”费里西安诺在身后喊他。

王耀近乎感激费里西安诺的出现，让他没有时间胡思乱想。

“意大利先生。”王耀热情地招呼费里西安诺。

“我能占用您几分钟时间吗？”费里西安诺笑容甜软，出席国际场合时，他也像大家一样穿上了最保守的黑色西服，将头发工工整整打理到脑后，但因为容貌是在太具少年气，他看起来就像是故意将自己打扮成大人模样的少年。

“当然，接下来我没有其他安排。”王耀说。

费里西安诺邀请王耀到会议大楼外的公共花园走走，这个季节，花园里绿茵如缎，植物花草都在秋天到来之前尽可能地盛放，满眼都是饱和度极高的自然之色，令毫无生机的总部大厦也变得生动起来。

路过前苏联赠送的“铸剑为犁”雕塑时，费里西安诺停下脚步。

“这是我最喜欢的雕塑，我很喜欢它的寓意。科技是一把双刃剑，既可以造福人类也可以伤害人类，但我们不能因为害怕伤害就痛恨科技，止步不前。只要管控得当，武器可以变为创造的工具。”

王耀看向青铜雕塑，体魄雄壮的男人正举着锤子将一把剑改铸成犁，自从1957年前苏联将它送给联合国后，它在纽约曼哈顿区已经屹立了整整六十年。

“和平与发展一直是二十世纪以来最值得被讨论的话题。”

“因为生活在和平的国家，所以很多人都忘了战争从未真正离我们而去，近年来更是在不断向外扩散，人类的自相残杀已经持续了几千年，直到现在我们也看不到终结的趋势。”

王耀想说些乐观的话，但是看见费里西安诺忧愁的眼神时又改变了主意。他确信费里西安诺不是真心担忧那些分布在欧洲大陆外的战争，只是需要一个能使他抒发内心苦闷的情景。至于费里西安诺在忧愁什么，王耀不用多想就知道了。西欧老牌资本主义国家普遍缺席一带一路峰会的情况下，费里西安诺的出席备受瞩目，但也充分暴露了意大利经济的处境有多么艰难。

“苏联送给联合国‘铸剑为犁’的雕塑，但是他自己却因为陷入军备竞赛和战争的泥淖最终走向解体。现在看来很讽刺，对吗？”费里西安诺神情怅然。

涉及苏联的话题时，王耀仍然三缄其口。作为红色理想的继承人，他似乎比伊万更不适合讨论流星般短暂辉煌却最终难逃陨落命运的苏联。

费里西安诺好奇地问：“你们这些残留下来的社会主义国家，你们中的任何一人，还在心里留存着拯救全人类的伟大理想吗？你们还会唱《国际歌》吗?”

王耀摇头，“现在人人都是利己主义者，纯粹的无私的国际主义无助于改变现状。”

“所以现在你只提人类命运共同体，不提国际主义了。”

王耀态度含糊地笑了。

费里西安诺也了然地笑，“老实说，你提出人类命运共同体这个概念的时候，我们很警惕，认为这是新时代意识形态的输出。但是显然这个人类命运共同体跟无产阶级的国际主义有完全不一样的内容。国际主义是无私的，可以为了全局牺牲局部，可以为了他人牺牲自己；而人类命运共同体首先建立在人人都是利己主义者的前提条件下，认为经济全球化的深入发展会使各国在相互依存中形成了一种利益纽带。为了维护共同的利益，国家与国家之间不得不相互妥协。无私无助于缓和局势，自私反倒能促进和平。这些经验是从你和阿尔弗雷德的相处过程中总结出来的吗？”

“跟他的相处确实启发了我。”

费里西安诺想了想总结道：“你还有理想，但已经褪下了狂热，成为彻头彻尾的现实理想主义者了。”

“毕竟我们活在现实中，理想只是遥远的绿光，它能指明方向却照不亮前进的道路。”

“中国人似乎总是能轻易接受理想与现实的落差，是因为长期以来都是世俗国家所以不容易信仰精神上的东西吗？”

王耀仔细琢磨了他这句话，又想到了什么似的忍俊不禁。

“你为什么笑了？”费里西安诺皱起眉头。

“清康熙年间，一位意大利传教士不远万里到中国传教，获得了皇帝的召见。但皇帝只对传教士掌握的艺术与科学知识感兴趣，并不喜欢传教士信仰的天主教。传教士自感肩负重任，获得皇帝聘用后仍多次试图以教义感召皇帝。皇帝直言西方的教义违反了中国的正统思想，并对传教士的信仰表示诧异，他说‘你们怎么能老是关怀尚未进入的未来世界而漠视现实的世界？其实万物是各得其所的’。那位传教士，你或许知道他的名字，我们叫他郎世宁，但他的原名是朱佩塞.伽斯底里奥内。在中国皇宫担任画师，历经了清朝三位有名的皇帝。”

“我知道，虽然他在意大利远不及在中国这么有名，但我知道他。他的画很独特，结合了西洋画和中国工笔画的特点，让人印象深刻。”

谈到艺术，作为文艺复兴运动兴起地的费里西安诺显得格外振奋，他就雕塑和绘画艺术讲了许多。继续往前走时，他们陆续经过了几个雕塑，都是联合国成员国的赠礼，其中包括日本送的和平钟。

“我已经强烈地感觉到整个世界都处于时代大变革的初期了，同以前一样，走出迷雾前没人知道未来的格局是什么样，但在以前我或多或少还掌握着主动权，现在却只能随波逐流了。”

费里西安诺说出了自己的忧愁，他的内心所承受的压力以及压力所带来的孤独已经超过负荷，以至于不吐不快，但脸上还习惯性地带着不受成熟心智影响的天真笑容。

王耀给不了中肯的建议，只能说：“无论什么时候，把本国经济发展好都是没错的。”

提到经济，费里西安诺内心的苦闷更甚。

“当初路德拉拢大家积极组建欧盟，说这样有利于整合欧陆资源，实现共同富裕。可发展到现在，德法站在产业链的上游，我们只能在被限定的工业领域提供零配件。成员国之间相互放开了的市场没有为我们带来机遇，反倒是让德国和法国的产品挤占了我们的市场，进一步扩大了贸易逆差。你们都认为路德是背了历史的罪责才总招致欧盟成员国的一致贬低，并且还得为希腊和我这样债台高筑的国家善后，然而谁又注意到他通过欧盟掠夺了整个欧洲的资源这个隐性事实呢？谁又注意到他以欧盟为后盾享受到了比无依无靠的本田菊更大的政治话语权呢？”

费里西安诺似乎有些过于畅所欲言了，但考虑到他已经将关乎未来的部分赌注压到了“一带一路”上，在王耀跟前倒苦水也就不是那么不合时宜了。更何况他说出来的话并非机密，或许有些人不懂，但王耀一定是懂的。

王耀想了想，说：“访德期间，我在路德跟前提到了你，他说很久没有和你认真聊过了。你似乎有意回避他？”

“我们的对话中已经出现了不平等的地方，这种情况下，多说无益。”费里西安诺说，蜜糖一样的眼睛里有难以释放的哀伤的光点浮动。

“但是逃避也解决不了问题。如果有条件，和路德维希坐下来聊一聊吧，对话也许不能解决矛盾，但至少没什么坏处，不是吗?”

“意德之间的官方沟通渠道一直是畅通的，如果是明面上都不能解决的问题，私下就没有继续讨论的必要了。虽然意大利人被公认为是‘懒人’的典范，但是我也没有闲到能随随便便跟人约出去谈心的地步。”

费里西安诺浑身上下散发着一种阳光的洒脱感，却让王耀一眼就看明白了，真正在乎一个人的时候反而会表现得不在乎。陪费里西安诺在花园里走了一圈，王耀也没明白费里西安诺到底想找他谈什么。可以说他们聊了很多话题，但又都不是眼下最要紧的事。费里西安诺无忧无虑的笑容很容易让人忽视他内心真实的想法，王耀很快就把对费里西安诺的疑惑抛到了脑后，直到第二天在大会厅遇到俨如孪生兄弟般形影不离的路德维希和弗朗西斯，王耀才想起费里的失意。

王耀在与路德的寒暄中暗示了费里的失落，建议路德约费里出去喝一杯咖啡。

“昨天我就想约他，可是我看见你和他一起出去了。”路德说。

王耀恍然，原来费里把他当成了摆脱路德的挡箭牌。

“如果你确实做好准备和他认认真真地聊一下，你就不会拖到现在还找不到机会。其实不是他在躲你，而是你在躲他。”弗朗西斯一针见血指出了路德在推脱责任。

路德抿直了沉默而刚毅的唇线，没有否认弗朗西斯的话。这个拘谨又严肃的男人用平板的调子说：“我们渐行渐远不是因为不在乎了，是生活把我们推向了不同的地方。”

自助餐厅位于秘书处大厦东南角的一幢两层楼建筑中，王耀端着盘子正在挑选食物，阿尔弗雷德突然出现在他身边，一言不发地给自己夹了片奶酪面包。

王耀见他没有立刻离开的意思，抓住机会说：“阿尔弗，我很抱歉，昨天那些话——”

“事无巨细你都要和我唱反调，顺着我的心意说一两句让我高兴的话就会令你蒙羞吗？”

说出想说的话后，阿尔弗雷德不顾王耀的失魂落魄又离开了。王耀走回中方代表团聚集的餐桌，外交官们在讨论下个月餐厅会推出的美食主题，比起前辈们的谨小慎微，新时代的外交官更加从容也更加自信。王耀没有参与外交官们的谈话，他望向窗外，阳光下的东河波光粼粼，在沿着河湾伫立的高楼大厦的俯瞰下充满了宁静而淡泊的美。王耀想起路德说过的话，生活总不遂人意，擅自将人带向他不愿意去的地方。路德维希和费里西安诺的渐行渐远是生活所迫，任勇洙和本田菊的强行同盟也是生活所迫，那又是什么在他和阿尔弗雷德之间作祟，也是生活吗？


	4. 【2017】凛冬已至

凛冬已至

回到郊区别墅时已是凌晨六点，纽约市已现天光，一宿无眠的人到了这个时间点也过了困劲，只有面对即将开始的一天的茫然。别墅所有的窗帘都拉上了，屋子里非常昏暗，阿尔弗雷德摸索着走进卧室，脱下羽绒服随意扔在地上，张开双臂躺在床上。回忆都被冷风吹凉了，阿尔弗雷德不愿再多想，在寂静无人的时空里睁着眼。热闹散去后总会产生一些莫名其妙的失落感，不禁令人怀疑快乐只是短暂的，孤独才是永恒的，而他们的生活不过像是溺水的人挣扎着浮出水面寻找氧气。

阿尔弗雷德曾跟王耀讨论过内心的倦怠，王耀说他已经进入了国家的初老期，并直言没有人能帮助另一个人走出内心的困境，有些事情只能自己克服。言下之意就是爱莫能助，并希望阿尔弗雷德不要用这些无关紧要的事占用他宝贵的时间。  
王耀的话不无道理，但他的冷漠还是令人心寒。

阿尔弗雷德打开手机，翻到他送给王耀的风向仪照片时突然萌生了一个念头，他在推特上发布了这张照片，并附上文字：太平洋的风一直在吹。

忙完这一切后，阿尔弗雷德打开手机电筒，将笔直的黄照向墙上的画像。画中东方古国苍白的脸在惨白的光线下越发显得病态又娇媚。他对王耀的过去了解得太少了，他很想钻入画里，进入那个腐朽阴郁的宫殿，见一见郁郁寡欢又妄自尊大的古老帝国。他曾在紫禁城里见过王耀，但那时帝国所有的光辉在联军猛烈的炮火攻击下都已黯淡，清皇室丢下京城的人民仓惶逃往西北腹地。为了教训纵容义和团的清皇室，也为了彰显对帝国首都的占领，在北京修整近半月的联军决定举行一场别开生面的阅兵式，地点就定在帝国的权利中心——紫禁城。

早晨七点三十分，以俄军为首的联军队伍排列整齐陆续经过被尊为‘国门’的大清门，各国公使、司令官以及军事记者等出席了阅兵式，他们坐在看台上像帝国的主人一样对各国军队指指点点。

亚瑟因为正在南非与布尔人争夺殖民地，分身无术，未能出席当日的阅兵式，其余欧洲国家也忙于相互制衡，无暇顾及远东局势，只有觊觎帝国土地的俄日两国在此次战争中表现最积极，不仅派遣了最多的士兵参战，攻下北京城后两位国家先生更是亲自赴华。清皇室派来和谈的官员还未抵达北京，他们已经开始着手准备割地赔款等事宜。相对来说比较清闲的阿尔弗雷德也出席了此次阅兵式，他和斯捷潘骑着马从各国部队前经过，煞有介事地向士兵们训话。

八点整，阅兵式结束，英国军队施放礼炮宣告游行开始，队伍在各国司令官的带领下依次从大清门进入，浩浩荡荡地经过内左门，沿着皇室贵族的仪仗轨迹走向正北方向的神武门。行进途中鼓乐齐鸣，西洋军乐打破了已有几百年历史的皇宫的沉稳与肃穆，士兵们大呼小叫，多国语言交杂在一起制造出粗野的喧闹。白石长阶，雕楼画栋，红墙绿瓦，紫禁城里酣然沉睡的一切被异域的嘈杂惊醒，惊恐地注视着他们这些陌生而又理直气壮的闯入者。

游行队伍走出神武门时，王耀像个幽灵般出现在城墙上，罩着过分宽大的石青色朝褂，脖子上挂着一串东珠，辫子松松垮垮地垂在胸前，似乎很长时间没有打理了，碎发枯黄又杂乱，帝国最后的体面荡然无存，由此可以看出这些日子他在宫中的生活很艰难。游行队伍中的某一位士兵率先发现了他，然后指引周围人去看，好奇心传导开来，所有人都停下脚步，抬起头注视着城墙上瘦弱伶仃的帝国。 

联军虽然达成协议只烧毁圆明园不破坏紫禁城，但是各国司令官都给了士兵们三天自由劫掠的时间，留守紫禁城的皇室、宫人备受凌虐。认为清皇室有亲俄倾向的伊万有意识地将王耀保护起来，作为以后交涉时可以利用的人情，他虽然使王耀免于承受过多的羞辱，王耀却一点也不感激他。斯捷潘眯着眼睛盯着他看了一阵，随后招来一名日本翻译，让他带几个人上城楼，把王耀捉下来。

王耀被士兵用枪顶着下了城楼，他被推到斯捷潘的马下时，众人才惊觉他竟然苍白消瘦至此，宽大的衣袍下似乎只剩下骨架了，凹陷的眼眶里两颗葡萄一样的眼珠突兀地鼓了起来。他神情迟缓地站着，脸色发青，面上没有一丝血色，如同行尸走肉，僵硬又麻木。尽管狼狈不堪，阿尔弗雷德却从他的消沉和没落中看到了褪尽铅华的素净之美。斯捷潘用马鞭托起王耀的下巴，和他那双死寂的眸子对视了一阵后，回头笑着对阿尔弗雷说：“他已经被鸦片毁了。”

阿尔弗雷德干干地笑了。他感觉自己是这群人中唯一道德尚存的人，但是为了合群，他必须要让自己看起来足够混蛋。

斯捷潘又用鞭柄托起王耀的手，帝国形若骨爪的手上戴着两枚银戒指，分别镶嵌着翠玉和珍珠。斯捷潘把他身上仅剩的这两件值钱的小配饰也搜刮了，然后扔给队伍里的俄国士兵，引来一阵哄抢。

“回去吧，不要再乱跑。”斯捷潘俯下身，道德泯灭的情况下还保持着绅士的礼节，在帝国的手背上亲吻了一下，语气温柔地说。

王耀转身，像半只脚已经迈入坟墓的老人一样慢腾腾地穿过神武门凶神恶煞地张开的血盆大口中，在空荡荡的道路尽头消失。那是最后一次，阿尔弗雷德见到帝国出现在皇宫。

后来以社会主义国家新身份出现的王耀回到了北京，但是这座历史悠久的古老皇宫早已从他的日常生活中剥离，曾经神秘威严的皇家禁地已经成为举世闻名的旅游胜地，任何身份任何地位的人只要肯花钱购买一张门票就能进去大饱眼福。王耀只有在必要时，才会回到皇宫，穿着合体的中山装或是西式正装，走在青石砖铺就的地面，穿过红墙巷子，向远道而来的外宾讲述紫禁城的历史以及那些不被注意的建筑细节。

去年十一月，阿尔弗雷德跟随上司访华时行程中也包括游览故宫这一项目，但他们享受到了所有参观过故宫的外国领导人都不曾享受的待遇——在故宫接受宴请。

如果没有上司企图利用古埃及打压中国人在历史上的自信的插曲，他们在故宫游览的行程堪称完美。正式游览巍峨壮观的中式宫殿群前，美中双方在宝蕴楼进行了简短的茶叙。宝蕴楼是故宫内唯一一栋中西合璧建筑风格的小楼，距今已有一百多年的历史，它沿袭了中式建筑的砖木结构，墙身用大块城砖砌筑而成，但因为外墙抹饰了水泥和红浆，看起来就如同西方建筑一样用坚固的石料砌成。如果王耀没有告诉他内情，阿尔弗雷德一定会认为这是完全用西式建筑方式修筑的小楼。

他对王耀的过去实在了解得太少了，但是很快他又释怀了，他们的故事在现在与未来不在已经成为虚无的过去。

上司用IPAD将外孙女阿拉贝卡用中文唱歌、背诵三字经和古诗的视频展示给中方领导人夫妇，中国人对孩子的情感一直是包容而又怜爱的，更何况阿拉贝卡还是一个懂事又乖巧的女孩，被要求在客人面前展示才艺的行为也令中国人产生了共情，他们喜欢她，无关国籍无关信仰，毫不夸张地说，她在中国早已是个小明星了。

为了看到阿拉贝卡表演的节目，王耀和中国的第一夫人特意站了起来，围到主席身边。他们站在一起的时候像极了一家人，圆圆的脸，面上都挂着相似的慈爱笑容。王耀看得入神，随口对身边的第一夫人说：“以前教晓梅背望庐山瀑布的时候，她总记不住。”

阿尔弗雷德若有所思地看着王耀，他早已听得懂汉语，并且能够流利地用汉语交谈，有时候还能在对话中插入精妙的成语。他能够熟练地掌握汉语这门与印欧语系截然不同又极为复杂的语言，王耀这个最佳陪练自然功不可没。为了纠正阿尔弗雷德的发音，王耀建议他多背古诗，既显得有文化又能够锻炼记忆力，可谓是一举多得。阿尔弗雷德不喜欢杀气腾腾或忧国忧民的诗，他认为诗是一种简约的浪漫，应该用来表达爱意，对自然的爱，对生命的爱，对情人的爱。在他的强烈要求之下，王耀替他找了几首爱情诗。阿尔弗雷德背下的第一首诗是简洁却并不简单的五言诗《红豆》，这首诗也近乎是中国孩子们的入门情诗。为了纪念背下的第一首古诗，阿尔弗雷德特意学习使用毛笔，模仿汉字笔画，在白色宣纸上歪歪扭扭地写下了《红豆》全诗。至今这幅装裱后的书法仍挂在王耀的卧室，阿尔弗雷德原本建议王耀挂在客厅最显眼的位置，但被王耀一口回绝，阿尔弗雷德不依不饶，最终两人各退一步，这幅书法才得以出现在王耀卧室的墙上。

在学习汉语的过程中阿尔弗雷德吃了不少苦也闹出过不少笑话，但是学会了这门语言也没有让他像阿拉贝卡那样获得老狐狸更多的喜爱，反而让老狐狸多了一种骂他的方式。结束宝蕴楼茶叙后，中方领导人担任向导角色，带领太平洋彼岸的客人们沿着中轴线穿越故宫。阿尔弗雷德对故宫早已不再陌生，几乎每任首次访华的上司都会将访问首站定在故宫，紧接着是长城。千篇一律的故宫历史讲解词，他能够倒背如流，几百年来巍峨屹立的宫殿群，他已经熟知细节，再看不出什么新意了。比他更熟悉故宫的王耀却仍然像看待恋人抑或看待旧友那样温柔地注视着这里的一砖一瓦，阿尔弗雷德又觉无聊又觉受了冷落，心里愤懑，突然狠狠踢了地上一块凸起的砖石。

“小心点，这里最常见的砖瓦或许都比你历史悠久。” 王耀立刻呵斥。

“所以你应该跟这些石头做情人，它们毫不聒噪，又了解你的过去，或许它们身上还有你落下的眼泪呢。”阿尔弗雷德终于找到机会宣泄内心的郁火。

在联合国不欢而散后，他和王耀有过短暂的冷战。直到十月一日，收到生日礼物的王耀主动给他打电话。他们自欺欺人地认为是对方先释放善意，于是在不提旧事的情况下两人和好了。但是根深蒂固的矛盾不会因为避而不谈就自动消失，它会成为身体内顽固的毒瘤，时不时发作，在两人之间掀起一阵阵血雨腥风。这个毒瘤的触发机制完全是不可预料且毫无道理可言的，而这正是导致阿尔弗雷德善变的根源。

王耀或许敏锐地察觉到阿尔弗雷德又有了无端的怒火，也拿出最擅长的反制手段，沉默以对。  
中美两国的官方关系时好时坏，反复无常。他和王耀的私人关系也是如此，常为鸡毛蒜皮的事争锋相对，似乎很难找到和睦相处的平衡点，价值观的差异，文化的差异，时时刻刻都在挑动对方敏感的神经，一段从一开始就不被看好的感情走到了现在多少有些难以为继了，但是说断又都还舍不得，惯性地眷念着对方的存在。归根究底还是“一超多极”的世界格局出了问题，守成大国和新兴大国之间的矛盾已经逐步走向了不可调控的边缘。

比起宝蕴楼茶叙，畅音阁听戏才是真正的重头戏。中方煞费苦心安排了这样一场史无前例的高规格接待，上司显然非常满意，当晚连发多条推特，并将推特的首页图片换成了与戏剧小演员的合影。每一次听戏都会令阿尔弗雷德怀疑他是否真的学会汉语了，小演员们唱出的每一个字的发音，他都听得清楚，但是连在一起后就只剩下咿咿呀呀的印象了。他装作懂行的样子，认真欣赏小演员们花花绿绿但非常精美的服饰，细数表演猴戏的男孩们翻了多少个跟头，到小演员们表演最后一个节目《贵妃醉酒》时，他已经找不到打发时间的好办法了。

此时暮色已经落下，畅音阁挂起红灯笼，周围都是低矮的长廊，围成宽阔的方井，畅音阁三重檐的楼宇坐落得精致又古朴，柔和的灯光下屋檐散发着轻暖的金光，偶尔有流水一样的微光闪烁，隐约地令人升起一股时空错乱的感觉。王耀的手指情不自禁地在膝盖上敲打节拍，不时轻轻晃动脑袋，显得十分沉迷，阿尔弗雷德从他的颓靡中看到了几分帝国骄奢享逸的影子。近年来，阿尔弗雷德都有这样的感受，自从在本国提出文化自信的口号后，王耀又像是被染上了纵情声色的脂粉气，眉眼越发艳丽，含着迫人的光彩，好在他气质周正，媚而不妖，但是东方古国惊人的异魅重现，似乎在隐射什么。

故宫之行结束后，阿尔弗雷德跟王耀上了同一辆汽车。途中，王耀对国务卿蒂勒森先生在访印期间发表的“媚印批中”言论冷嘲热讽。

“蒂勒森先生说的没错，中美关系当然比不上美印关系了，我们非亲非故，意识形态不同，政治制度不同，就连文化上也存在彼此不能理解的障碍。你们就不一样了，你们都曾是亚瑟的殖民地，同属白种人，同属印欧语系，一定会更加惺惺相惜。”

阿尔弗雷德从他超乎寻常的愤怒中真切地感受到他生气的原因不在于对中国的批评，仅仅是不希望美方将他与拉哈尔相提并论。

“你自大了，开始瞧不起那些不如你的国家了。”阿尔弗雷德调侃道。

王耀皱紧眉头，眼神变得深沉，“我和拉哈尔，我们有许多相似之处，有自己独特的历史和文化，有数量庞大的人口，有大面积的领土，最重要的是在上个世纪五十年代，我们几乎站在同一起跑线上，甚至在某些方面拉哈尔领先于我。但现在，有眼睛的人都明白，政治、经济、军事乃至人权等方面，我已经遥遥领先于他。但因为我是社会主义国家，是你们认为的‘一党专政’的不民主国家，所以无论我取得了什么样的成就，你们都可以用一句‘中国不如印度，他们不是民主国家’否定我所有的努力和进步。这很不公平，我不需要得到你们的认可，但是因为这些不公平的报道，我的国民受到了毫无道理的歧视。”

“外交场合的话向来冠冕堂皇，不必较真。”阿尔弗雷德仍然是散漫的样子，说话的口吻也是戏谑多过安慰。

“这种话我不希望听到第二次。”王耀强调。

阿尔弗雷德含糊其辞，故意说了一些无关紧要的话转移了王耀的注意力。城市的灯火沿着笔直而宽阔的街道飞速向后逃跑，晃得人眼花，权利与欲望交错的夜才刚刚拉开序幕。

激烈的躯体交缠后，王耀疲惫不堪，背对着阿尔弗雷德，先一步陷入深眠。阿尔弗雷德却毫无睡意，他睁着眼，静静地看着窗台上摆放的百合花，银色的月光如流水般从老式红木推拉窗泄入，映照在完全盛开的花瓣上，反射出圣洁的光辉，营造出一种迷离若幻的幽雅之美。

毫无预兆地，一段没有多少意义的往事闯入阿尔弗雷德的脑海。

“红豆生南国，春来发几枝。愿君多采撷，此物最相思。”阿尔弗雷德轻声念出他学会的第一首古诗。

他亲手书写的古诗此刻正挂在卧室的墙上，但是深沉的夜色将它隐藏了，阿尔弗雷德只能看到白色宣纸反射出模糊又柔和的白光，他突然有在王耀的院子里种一棵红豆树的冲动，待树苗长成参天大树后，成为四合院里一道独特的风景后，王耀便再不能抹去他来到过的痕迹。

买红豆树种子也是非常容易的事，北京城的生活便利程度在世界上已经算是首屈一指，不仅反映在日趋完善的交通公共基础设施上，更体现在对生活质量的提升上。阿尔弗雷德还记得八十年代他两次跟随上司访华时，曾委托助理替他买一束鲜花——最好是玫瑰，助理两次都无功而返。在这个大国的首都，他竟然找不到一间花店。但是现在，一切都有了翻天覆地的变化，助理只需要在手机上下订单，什么花都可以在一个小时之内送到。而且不仅仅是鲜花，这个用制造业“入侵”了全球的国家几乎令人产生一种错觉，只有你想不到的，没有他们不能造出来的。

这种错觉令阿尔弗雷德寝食难安，一定要在错觉变成现实前，彻底遏制住现在世界格局的变化趋势。阿尔弗雷德慢慢阖上眼，鼻息间闻到了王耀身上的暖香，随着躯体温度的升高越来越浓烈。阿尔弗雷德情不自禁地往王耀身上凑，想要更加贴近，更加亲密，但是心底的声音又异常响亮:最有实力挑战美国“一超”地位的大国，最有潜力打破资本主义普世价值神话的赤国，这些打在枕边人身上的烙印，不断地提醒阿尔弗雷德，现在的温存都是短暂而虚假的，终有一天，一切都会烟消云散，就像灭亡的古罗马帝国，就像被黄沙掩埋的楼兰古国，就像一衣带水的中日韩三国再也回不去的旧时光。

最后的结局，不用等到故事的结尾便已经能看清......只是不甘心......

灼热的手心沿着王耀纤细却没有瘦骨嶙峋之感的身体曲线缓慢向上攀爬，来到支撑脑袋的颈部，又顺着挺直的脊柱一路往下，直至手心触摸到凸起的异物。光滑细腻的皮肤被一道横贯后背的伤痕分成两片区域，已经过去八十年了，这道伤痕依然狰狞得触目惊心。王耀从来不愿意利用“它”博取同情，每一次阿尔弗雷德触碰这道伤痕时，王耀痛苦又隐忍的表现都如同还未愈合的伤口上又被残忍地撒了盐，但他必须适时让这些隐蔽的伤痕重见天日，提醒那些已经忘记罪孽的国家：他和他的人民还没有得到战犯国诚恳而正式的道歉。

阿尔弗雷德想问王耀，背上的伤疤还会痛吗，但是他又没有立场对王耀难以释怀的过去表示关怀，因为他为了打压中国而纵容日本的行为完全称得上是对战犯国的包庇。情感和理智相互较着劲，谁也不肯服谁，只有夜深人静头脑发昏的时候，情感才能从理智打造的坚固牢房中释放出来，驱使阿尔弗雷德做一些他也解释不清的事，例如吻上那道狰狞的伤疤。

背上的伤疤是王耀身上最令他敏感的地方，几乎在阿尔弗雷德温热的嘴唇刚触碰到漫长的凸起时，王耀就像是从梦魇中惊醒了一样，身体一震，接着睁开了眼。

阿尔弗雷德一动不动，屏住气盯着后背肌肉绷紧了的王耀。

“为什么？”王耀的声音带着几分喑哑和苦涩。

阿尔弗雷德没有想这个问题的答案，因为他根本不打算回答。他和王耀之间的许多问题都是难以回答的，或许一辈子也等不到答案，所以他才试图用游戏的方式去接近他想知道的答案。王耀不喜欢将问题变得轻浮又草率，所以他甘愿忍受好奇心的折磨，在胡思乱想中度过一个又一个不眠之夜。 

访华行程最终以二千五百亿美元的贸易订单结束，经济成果显著，消息放出后，举世哗然。自称是世界最大市场经济国家美国居然和一个被他断定为最大的“非市场经济国家”中国签订了史上最大金额的经济合作协议，这两个国家无疑是实用主义的典范了。但在其他政治焦点领域，两国均未发表任何具有共识性的言论。上司原本打算与中国协商半岛问题，访华前他先后去了日本和韩国，在这两国家停留时他都对半岛局势表达过关切，尤其是在韩国，他表示：“我希望今天不仅为了我们国家演讲，而是为了所有的文明国家。我要对朝鲜说，不要低估我们，也不要考验我们。”甚至还在演讲中称，“我们不会允许美国城市受到毁灭性威胁”。 

上司带着朝鲜问题趾高气昂地来到中国，中方却依然吃软不吃硬，一再强调朝鲜问题从根本上来说是美朝之间的双方问题，中方只是承担了第三方的促谈角色，不应该为朝鲜问题担负责任。上司因为中方推卸责任大感不快，他仍然坚信中国是解决朝鲜问题的关键角色，中国应在遏止朝核武器发展上配合美国的行动。

上司的不满在离开中国前往越南岘港参加APEC峰会的途中爆发，他急切地希望解决朝鲜问题为自己增添政绩，幕僚提醒他朝鲜问题是一个不能放下的筹码，上司对此嗤之以鼻。

“那是民主党的想法！那群学院派出身的精英，他们懂金融，懂法律，这些都是骗子扎堆的行业，他们就是一群骗子，和他们操控的CNN一样，满嘴谎言。我们要让美国重新伟大，这是我们要做的事，我们要让中高端制造业回流，要停止入不敷出的军事保护，我们不能继续为不相关的事情耗费国力。事实上，我们也看到中国在朝鲜问题上已经不受威胁了，更糟糕的是朝鲜这个流氓国家已经能发射洲际导弹了，他有攻击美国本土的能力，那才是最值得关心的事。我们必须尽快解决朝鲜核问题，不是说说而已，而是要真正让朝鲜放弃核武。”

上司用“付出必须有回报”的商人眼光看待政治问题，难免显得浅薄且短视。阿尔弗雷德非常赞同他的一些核心观点，例如让制造业回流，和俄罗斯缓和关系集中力量压制中国的崛起，只是不太欣赏他过于迷信拳头的处事手段，但现在阿尔弗雷德也似乎没有更好的办法。

岘港是一座临海城市，处于亚热带地区，常年气候温润，碧海蓝天的美景使之成为远近闻名的旅游城市。然而由于台风影响，岘港近来风雨大作，阿尔弗雷德抵达岘港时，雨势已经收敛，但空中仍聚集了大量雨云，乌沉沉地压在城市上方，黯淡了远处的青山和近处的机场建筑，使城市的色彩变得寡淡。阿尔弗雷德心中升起一股难以名状的压抑之情，他对这片土地的印象不太好。丛林、湿地、泥潭......亚热带地区特有的风景，每一样都带着他不愿想起的战争记忆。但是想到王耀很快也会在这个机场降落，阿尔弗雷德不禁露出微笑。

他和上司走出机舱，向前来迎接的越方代表挥手致意。等他们走下舷梯，穿着绿色奥黛娇小玲珑的阮氏玲已经迎了上来。阿尔弗雷德很少见到她在重要的外交场合穿传统服饰，因为这种尽显女性曲线美的服饰或多或少会弱化女性的强势感，阮氏玲这么要强的女性绝对不允许别人看到她一丝柔弱，就像建国初的王耀一样。但在王耀从政治经济中分出心神关注传统文化的传承和弘扬时，阮氏玲也逐渐放下了那些故作坚硬的伪装，利用女性独特的柔软魅力在外交场合大放异彩。

“欢迎来到岘港。”阮氏玲伸出手，微笑着说。

“听说我们的酒店是全海景式，这可真棒，我喜欢海洋，海水的味道有助于我的睡眠。”阿尔弗雷德显得很热情，有利可图时他都是这副模样。

“我相信您会喜欢这里的。”阮氏玲客气地说。

“我已经喜欢这里了。空气真好，比北京好多了，虽然前两天北京的气候也不错，但你知道那都是为了迎接重要外宾特意准备的。我跟国防部长或是一些商务代表团访华的时候，他们就不会大费周章干这些事，所以我对北京的印象总是灰蒙蒙的。”阿尔弗雷德深谙通过“对比”来赞美对方是最真诚也最具说服力的。

阮氏玲莞尔道：“北京是灰蒙蒙的，但是您光顾北京的次数却非常频繁。官方披露今年有两次，未披露的就不知道有多少了。”

“我们必须保持紧密联系，否则在很多领域容易擦枪走火。”阿尔弗雷德耸肩，很是无奈地解释。

阮氏玲只是敷衍地笑了笑，没有把他的话放在心上。当天，中俄两国领导人的专机也相继在国际机场降落，随后被越方护航车队送到位于山茶半岛一个山坳里的洲际酒店，阿尔弗雷德透过酒店的窗户看见插着五星红旗的专车队伍从山腰间弥漫的浓雾中走出来，停靠在度假村的主会楼前。

美中俄三大国在APEC会议上再次聚首。仍然试图在美俄关系上取得一定进展的上司利用宴会时机跟俄方总统简短交谈了几次，当时中方人员就坐在他们对面，含着神秘的微笑，静静地看着美俄领导人相互示好。阿尔弗雷德不喜欢王耀置身事外看戏的眼神，他应该感到威胁，感到恐慌才对，美俄达成和解就意味着中方将会承受更多压力。可是美俄达成和解这种事比中国崩溃的几率还要小，想到这里，阿尔弗雷德又忍不住“感谢”民主党了，一个不惜损害国家利益撕裂政治环境也要全力以赴地让总统下台的党派，真的没有“通华”嫌疑吗？

虽然阮氏玲和王耀的关系一直算不上融洽，历史上曾有战争纠葛，现在在南海主权问题上也存在争议，但这些都不影响王耀在阮氏玲的对外关系中占据最重要的位置。毕竟他们同属社会主义阵营，王耀又还是阮氏玲的最大贸易伙伴国，王耀对阮氏玲甚至是整个东南亚的影响从古至今都未真正消除，他仍然像是东亚圈的恒星，利用自身强大的引力，蛮横地迫使周边国家围绕他旋转。

宴会上，王耀的位置最靠近东道主，他和阮氏玲同时出现在视线中时，没有人会相信他们不是兄妹，然而他们确实不是兄妹。阮氏玲的倔强比王耀更溢于言表，后者看起来则更加稳重从容，因此没有人会混淆他们的身份。

阮氏玲脖子上挂着一串珍珠项链，高贵典雅，阿尔弗雷德一眼就认出这串项链是他送的，作为阮氏玲的生日礼物。有趣的是，阮氏玲的耳朵上佩戴着王耀送的铂金镶珍珠耳坠，精致优雅，在灯光下流转着温润的光泽。更有趣的是，美方和中方领导人结束岘港的APEC之行后都会乘专机转往越南首都河内，对越南进行正式的国事访问。中美两国对越南的重视令阮氏玲压力倍增，至今特朗普政府都未正式公布其亚太战略，国际上纷纷猜测，越南之行后或有定论。

晚宴结束后，阿尔弗雷德回到下榻的酒店。他所入住的套房依山望水，房间外还有一处露天泳池，可以在这里一边游泳，一边欣赏远处的海景。岘港的十一月仿若北京的九月，可以感受到海风吹来的凉爽，但气温仍然居高不下。阿尔弗雷德穿着泳裤走到泳池边，做了几个伸展动作后，像箭鱼一样插入幽蓝色的池水中，水流抚慰着他疲惫的身心。他屏着气在水中来回游了几趟，透过荡漾的水波，他隐约看见泳池边站着一个人。

阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳，下意识张口的瞬间喉咙里呛了水，他立刻扑腾着冒出水面。抓着池边的扶梯爬出泳池，瘫倒在地上，连连咳嗽。害他呛水的罪魁祸首居高临下看着他，神色冷淡，丝毫没有关切之情和愧疚之意。

阿尔弗雷德从剧烈的咳嗽中恢复过来，伸手拨开黏在额头上的湿发，傻笑着向罪魁祸首打招呼：“晚上好，中国先生。”

王耀面色沉静地在阿尔弗雷德身边坐下，若有所思的看着水光微漾的泳池。他穿着白色丝质衬衫，含着一种别扭的矜持的态度，端丽的容颜在隐晦的灯光下散发出一股超凡脱俗的清冽之美。

阿尔弗雷德坐起身，凑到他耳边问：“发生什么事了？你看起来有什么难言之隐。”

从泳池里带出来的水珠顺着阿尔弗雷德的脸滴落在王耀单薄的肩上，在白衬衫上晕染开来。王耀低下头看了看肩上的水迹，又看了看阿尔弗雷德带着水光的英俊脸庞，声音平板地说：“伊万约我私谈，但是现在我不想和他见面。他想要的太多，但又知道自己并不能得到，所以对于得不到的东西，总是做出一副拒绝的模样，高傲又自卑，莽撞又敏感。他是夹在东西方之间的异类，跟谁都格格不入。”

阿尔弗雷德扯过搭在黑木椅扶手上的毛巾，抹干脸上的水痕后，说：“现在你确实没必要跟他见面。他已经控制了叙利亚局势，接下来就盼着我能将未来的战略重心放在东亚，这样他就能专注于国内经济发展，不再只做你的‘加油站’。”

“你还真是......什么时候都不忘挑拨离间。”

“我只是说了实话。”阿尔弗雷德不以为意地笑。过了一阵，他又补充道，“你今晚可以留在我这里，这样就不必和他见面了。”

王耀在自我挣扎中短暂迷失，很快就排除了阿尔弗雷德的建议。他摇头，站起来后才对阿尔弗雷德说：“我走了。”

阿尔弗雷德拖住他的手，也跟着站了起来。想说挽留的话，但是没有用，带着一股他自己都难以理解的执拗情绪，阿尔弗雷德用湿漉漉的双臂紧紧拥抱王耀，在泳池里变得冰凉的唇重重压上对方总是轻而易举就能勾勒出冷漠弧度的薄唇，激烈的噬吻包含着某种不言而喻的企图，像是打算在上面留下一些痕迹。

挣脱桎梏的手在阿尔弗雷德的脸上落下了不轻不重的一巴掌，阿尔弗雷德却没有就此终止侵犯行为，眼角的余光瞥见王耀又举起了手掌，他闭上眼睛做好了承受王耀怒火的准备，然而最终王耀的手只是轻轻落在他脸上。心神一动，他收敛了急切而粗暴的举动，温柔地在唇齿间缠绵着。

结束会议的下午，大片的雨云堆积在作为会议主会场的洲际酒店上方，灰蒙蒙的颜色令整个山茶半岛染上了幽幽伤情。阿尔弗雷德站在洲际酒店大厅门口，从潮湿的风中闻到了泥土厚重的气味，果然刚走下通往车道的阶梯，雨滴便落下，起初只是稀稀落落的几颗水珠，阿尔弗雷德还怀疑着伸手去接。等他坐上车，密集的雨线已经占据了天地之间诺大的空间，砸在屋顶、树叶、地面，溅起四散的水花，升腾的雾气不断弥漫，像从怪物口中呵出的白汽逐渐吞噬这个世界。

司机刚刚启动发动机，阿尔弗雷德就看见王耀和伊万从素雅的黑白厅门内出来了。伊万撑开助理递过来的黑伞和王耀慢慢走下台阶，为了配合王耀的身高，伊万将伞撑得很低，弧形的扇面甚至挡住了他的脸。台风带来的雨势非常惊人，两个成年男子躲在一把伞下略显拥挤，伊万将伞向王耀这方倾斜了不少，为此他大半个胳膊都暴露在大雨中。王耀像是没有察觉，低着头专注地注视脚下台阶，清俊的面容有一种被水雾浸润的出尘之姿，像是一株在雨中行走的玉兰树，清雅高洁。注意到美方的车队还未离开时，王耀脸上流露出了诧异之色。昨天晚上阿尔弗雷德在他嘴角留下的咬伤还未痊愈，为了避免再次撕裂伤口，他今天说话时显得小心翼翼。

阿尔弗雷德放下车窗，向王耀挥手告别。他先一步去了河内，并在当晚参加了越南政府为美方使团举行的欢迎宴会。令人啼笑皆非的是上司在越南国家主席发表欢迎词时，耐不住疲惫，打起了瞌睡，眼睛数次强行睁开又数次闭上。这一插曲立刻被好事的媒体抓住并拿去大做文章，再度引发人民对总统先生身体状况的担忧。

阮氏玲对七十多岁高龄的总统先生在宴会上失礼的表现表示宽容和理解，阿尔弗雷德也同感理解。这一趟亚洲之行已经持续了一周，这一周内他们先后辗转了四个国家，不仅要忍受旅途的疲惫还要忍受生物钟紊乱带来的困倦。更令人心烦的是通俄门还在不停发酵。

因为在APEC会议期间与俄国总统多次接触，上司再次被推到舆论的风口浪尖。结束对越南的国事访问启程前往亚洲之行的最后一站菲律宾时，上司愤怒地在推特上质询：所有的仇敌和傻瓜们何时才会意识到，与俄罗斯建立良好的关系是件好事而非坏事？

他们走的那天，中方的专机才在河内机场降落。离开越南之前，阿尔弗雷德特意给王耀打电话，炫耀越南邀请美国插手南海局势和亚太事务。 

“你太相信自己了，认为东南亚这些国家在经济上严重依赖你，必然不敢反抗你的地区霸权主义。我们告诉越方，如果在南海问题上我们能帮上忙调停或仲裁我们就一定不会袖手旁观。”  
王耀提醒道：“你还想让16年南海仲裁的闹剧再次上演吗？我以为712对峙已经让你看到了我守护南海诸岛及水域的决心。”

阿尔弗雷德百感交集地笑了笑。

“你这样做只会让周边国家越来越忌惮，你在他们的心中可不是什么和平的形象，他们的防中之心远甚于防美。你瞧，越南就是个例子，她跟我之间还有一段都不想再提起的'仇恨'，你曾自信地说，她不会让美国人的军舰驶入越南港口，但现实是为制衡你，她愿意邀请我的航母访越。”

王耀沉默了好一阵，才叹道：“我不是太相信自己，我只是太相信她了。她付出了那么大的代价才将美国人赶出越南，橙剂的后遗症还在岘港残留，她怎么能把美国人的军舰请入港口。”

阿尔弗雷德注意到一袭绿裙的阮氏玲正在经过他所在的茶歇室，于是转过身装作没看见对方，提高了自己的声音道：“尽管你从未亲口承认过，但其实你心里很明白，她才是最像你的那个人。所以你用自己的思维揣测她，认定她不会放下尊严邀请美舰访越。”

“比起晓梅，她的性子确实更像我。”

“她也是差点就成为了你的妹妹。”

王耀的声音严肃起来：“阿尔弗雷德，不要无事生非。”

“好吧，你希望晓梅是她那样的女孩吗？”

这是个带有陷阱的问题，担心自己的回答会被阿尔弗雷德录音，然后用去做一些挑拨离间的事，王耀谨慎地说了句看似不相关的话，“晓梅才是我的妹妹。”

阮氏玲到机场送行时，阿尔弗雷德又向她赠送了一件私人礼物——用水晶玻璃雕刻的莲花与栖息在莲叶上的白头鹰。阮氏玲接过礼物时的表情颇有些一言难尽，阿尔弗雷德对这种水晶雕刻的摆件情有独钟，经常被当做意义重大的礼物送给其他国家，跟美国正式建立了外交关系的国家几乎都有一个。阮氏玲在王耀的办公室就看到过一个白头鹰高昂地立在牡丹丛中的水晶摆件。

“这是批量生产的吗？”阮氏玲戏谑道。

阿尔弗雷德心虚地摸了摸鼻子，“不，这是定制版。”每当他为送什么礼发愁时，就会想到这种水晶摆件的形式，美观又颇有意义。上个世纪八十年代，他把水晶摆件当做生日贺礼送给王耀时，对方也是一脸如鲠在喉的表情，阿尔弗雷德喜欢送水晶摆件的事早已不是秘密，但每一次都是将白头鹰与对方国家某种具有代表性的花进行组合，难免显得缺乏诚意。

“这是 ‘万花丛中过，片叶不沾身’的意思吗？”王耀哭笑不得地问。

阿尔弗雷德没明白王耀念得那句诗是什么意思，但看得出王耀的嫌弃，连忙解释：“这个不同，这个是我亲自设计的图案，我还参与了雕刻的过程。”

“难怪会这么丑，我差点误会白宫的御用设计师了。”王耀把水晶摆件随意往办公桌上放，一放就是三十年了。

阿尔弗雷德走神的时间里，阮氏玲已经将收下的礼物暂时交给身后的助理了。

“面对中国先生时，你有一种心存惋惜的情绪。你在惋惜什么？”阮氏玲问。

阿尔弗雷德仔细想了想，阮氏玲指出的问题，他以前从来没有注意到。他在惋惜吗？惋惜什么呢？

“是因为无法占有而惋惜吗？你和中国先生，至少有一刻是纯粹地爱着对方的吧？”阿尔弗雷德还未想明白，阮氏玲已经先一步替他做出了回答。

阿尔弗雷德收敛心神，笑着回答：“对于普通人来说，一个人对另一个人有了占有欲可能意味着爱情的开始，但对于国家，一个国家对另一个国家有了占有欲往往意味着灾难的降临，尤其是在两国实力严重不对等的情况下。所以不能把人类的爱情公式套用到国家身上。”

阮氏玲欲言又止。阿尔弗雷德回头看了看正在机舱门口向他招手的上司，说道：“我必须要走了。再见，越南女士。”

“再见，美国先生。”阮氏玲露出礼节性的微笑。

尾声  


2018年1月1日 20点35分 华盛顿

阿尔弗雷德出席了白宫举行的新年晚宴，伊万卡和丈夫坐在他旁边，两人在餐桌上也忍不住小秀恩爱，让阿尔弗雷德看得很不是滋味。上司签署台湾旅行法后，亚瑟第一时间来电提醒他不要再触犯王耀的底线，紧接着他接到消息，中方智库对未来中美两国关系的预判已经走向悲观：好不到哪儿去，但未必不能坏到哪儿去。这种微妙的转变令阿尔弗雷德无所适从，他已经预感到新的一年还将延续去年的朝夕万变。

中途，他借故离开大厅，悄悄溜到后花园给王耀打电话。王耀那边已经是一月二日的清晨，接通电话的时候他似乎正在漱口，阿尔弗雷德听见了电动牙刷震动的嗡嗡声。

阿尔弗雷德叹气，“我想明白了一件事。”

“什么事？”王耀含糊不清地问。

阿尔弗雷德看向漆黑没有一点星光的天空，说：“我们的故事不在过去，在现在和未来。‘真相’还是‘假相’已经不重要了，重要的是，我们的游戏还能不能继续玩下去。”

电话那头王耀沉默了许久，才意味不明地说：“风向仪转动了，阿尔弗，起风了。我希望来的只是徐徐清风，不会在太平洋上掀起惊涛骇浪。”


End file.
